I Have A Story To Tell
by BonesBird
Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be Tom/B'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.
1. Who's David

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Who's David - Busted**

**Hello again friends, been a few days since I've posted anything. I've been busy. Mostly been spending time with my new girlfriend. So writing has not been a priority. But since I write these every day, why not focus on posting the Voyager drabbles here. I will also be posting ER drabbles in their own fic too. Yey for me! ~ Shin **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Are you sure that you're mine<br>**__**Aren't you dating other guys  
><strong>__**Coz you're so cheap, and I'm not blind  
><strong>__**You're not worthy of my time**_

"Hey" Tom caught up with Harry after they both finished on the bridge. It had been days since they'd had the chance to hang out. He'd been so busy with shifts the spending time with B'Elanna getting ready for the baby coming.

"What's up?" Harry smiled, clapping him on the back as they came to a halt outside the turbo lift.

"Fancy the holodeck tonight?" He asked, with a grin on his face, knowing his best friend wouldn't turn him down on one of his vary rare free nights. The two of them barely had any time together now.

"Sorry I can't, I already have plans"

"I only just found out B'Elanna's working" Tom look dumbfounded. He imagined that he couldn't have looked at Harry with more shock if he'd suddenly sprung two heads.

"Yeah, I'm practicing my concerto with Ablett"

"He's an idiot!" Tom exclaimed as they got in the lift. Continuing to look at Harry confused.

"He's available" Harry looked sympathetically at him, but he wasn't in the mood for sympathy.

"Wait, are we seeing other people?" Tom asked, looking between the doors of the turbolift and the floor.

"We're not dating Tom" Harry replied with a grin as the doors opened and he stepped out.

"Harry…" Tom called after him, feeling his frown deepening as Harry smiled.

"Another night, I promise"

"Fine" Tom grumbled, and wondered if B'Elanna would kill him for bugging her in Engineering all night. He hoped she'd be sympathetic, after all… he'd just been dumped.


	2. Hold On

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Hold On - B*Witched**

**I am posting this from Salford Royal as I sit having my monthly. This makes me feel better in the long run, but right now I feel crap. Hope you're enjoying. ~ Shin **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hold on but don't hold too tight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let go, you're gonna be alright<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't run away from<strong>_  
><em><strong>What your heart is saying<strong>_

Her instant reaction had been to assume he was joking, they had once again been in intense danger. On the verge of death. Just like 3 years earlier, when she had finally told him the truth. The truth that she loved him too. Voyager had rescued them just in the nick of time then. He'd proposed just as they were about to exploded, and even though they'd made it through, he was still asking. She wasn't sure what she wanted. In some ways it was all she had ever wanted. To marry the man she loved. But something was holding her back. Wasn't it only 4 days ago, she was telling Neelix they were a bad match?

"I thought you only asked it because we were about to explode?" She stalled. Her heart pounding in her throat.

"Well. We're still alive, and I'm still asking"

"How come you never asked me before"

"How come you're still the question"

"I'm thinking"

"Think faster"

"Why, are you going to withdraw the question?"

"No but I might start to beg, it could get embarrassing" She leant forward and kissed him. Holding on to him, and letting go of all the doubts.


	3. To Be Your Hero

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: To Be Your Hero - Steps**

**This is a REALLY tiny drabble. But I'm oddly proud of it. Haha I don't even think anyone is reading this here other than Jess so... random point. Jess, I have another present for you that was inspired by my drunk dream last night.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'd move Heaven and Earth<strong>_  
><em><strong>In order to save you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sail seven seas<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come to your rescue<strong>_

It didn't seem to matter what he did. What he didn't do. He knew that together, they'd taken on something far more daunting and dangerous than anything they'd done in the rest of their lives. This tiny thing that had been created between the two of them, was causing him to worry more in the space of five hours than seven years on the ship had caused him.

But already he knew that he would do everything he could to protect his baby. Even if that meant going up against the only other person who had helped create this little miracle.  
>He wouldn't allow B'Elanna to change their baby.<p> 


	4. Scar

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Scar - Missy Higgins.**

**This is a little drabble. But its one that makes me happy, I'm not so sure why.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Doesn't that sound familiar<strong>_  
><em><strong>Doesn't that hit too close to home<strong>_  
><em><strong>Doesn't that make you shiver<strong>_  
><em><strong>The way things could have gone<strong>_

She looked between the two men. Realising how different everything would have been had she not broken up with Max. She'd probably have made it through the academy, she may even have ended up serving, and never found her way to Voyager.

Tom was her present, and she hoped he was her future. It had taken a long time, but she felt stronger about Tom than she had anyone else in her life. She hoped that their dreams were compatible.

His jealous side was endearing to her, and she liked knowing that he cared enough to actually get jealous. Even if Max hadn't even been in her thoughts for 10 years. She walked away from Max, and straight into Tom's arms. There had never been any doubt in her mind. What could have been never would. She wasn't going to dwell on it.


	5. Stop Crying Your Heart Out

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Stop Crying Your Heart Out - Oasis**

**OK. This song was hard to write as I always associate it with a British show called Dream Team. I won't go into details but it wasn't a happy scene!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coz all of the stars are fading away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just try not to worry you'll see them someday<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just take what you need and be on your way<strong>_  
><em><strong>And stop crying your heart out<strong>_

The ship was surrounded by stars, but it seemed like they had already faded around her. She had retreated into herself, and it wasn't the lonely place it had once been. She shared herself with two other people. She was trying to escape from them both. But even in the confines of her own mind, they were finding her. Slowly picking at her, trying to convince her to take the strength from them that she needed to move on. To show her pride, in her relationship and her status.

She looked up and saw him looking at her. His light blue eyes staring at her, and bringing her back from the brink. It didn't matter that these people, invaders as she had secretly thought of them, were her own race. The fact that the captain had actually come to them with this request showed how seriously they should take it.

"We could be with these people a while, you can't avoid them forever" he told her. Taking a step closer to her, she wanted to tell him no, she wanted to give him every reason she could for why they shouldn't risk taking their baby somewhere like that. But they had an audience, and the audience happened t be their captain

"I can try" she stated plainly. Looking away from them both and suddenly feeling like a petulant child for acting irrationally. All she could think, was that in some ways, she was doing the best thing for their baby. Tom took another step, and his hand went to the small of her back, settling where it always did.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll go with you" He muttered, standing at her shoulder. She looked round at him. Resigned to the fact she'd be going. She just had to hope that, between Tom and the captain, the baby would be safe.


	6. Never Mind The Strangers

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Never Mind The Strangers - The Saw Doctors**

**I have so many of these written. I'm just REALLY bad at remembering to upload/post every day.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>We've seen the other side of life and not been too impressed<strong>_  
><em><strong>It doesn't beat a day at home if you put it to the test<strong>_  
><em><strong>But at least we took the challenge we didn't just pretend<strong>_  
><em><strong>Never mind the strangers coz I'll always be your friend<strong>_  
><em><strong>Until the end<strong>_

They had helped liberate thousands of drones, but her brief experience of being a drone had made her grateful that she had been lucky in their experiences with the Borg. She had never felt as uncomfortable in her life, and she suddenly really felt for Seven and Icheb. Her experience had taught her that they had a lot of things they needed to get through.

Being back on Voyager though. Back to the crew she had come to think of as her family, she was glad that they had never given up. That they had come back for them. She looked over the other two members of her team. Tuvok, who had been so badly hurt and almost lost himself because of it, and the Captain, who had finally fallen asleep. They'd only been awake a few minutes together, and the Captain had been talking to Seven.

Tom had sat with her a little, but he'd had a shift on the Bridge, she sat up just a little higher, enough to see the doctor walking over to her.

"How are we doing?" she whispered, bringing his attention to the fact she was awake.

"I'll release you and the Captain in the morning, Tuvok will need a couple more days" He looked between the three of them. Administering something she hoped was a pain medication as he read her readouts.

"Did we get him back in time?" She asked quietly, her eyes lingering on Tuvok's inert form.

"Yes, you did. B'Elanna, go back to sleep" The doctor lulled her, she settled again, and hoped that when she next woke up, Tom would be back by her side.


	7. Truth Of My Youth

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Truth Of My Youth - New Found Glory**

**These are such great lyrics, and it's a great song. Go listen.!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>These are my thoughts written down on paper<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's my only saviour from not saying what I wanna say<strong>_  
><em><strong>There are the thoughts that are on my mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>Moments that haven't yet been defined<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I don't know if you can ever understand<strong>_  
><em><strong>These are the things I can't say when we're alone<strong>_

He put the padd down again and stretched his neck. He'd been writing this for a month. Explaining himself had never been his strong suit. Especially not to his father. But knowing that he had this all down. Exactly as he'd thought of them. Exactly as they'd happened.

This time he'd needed to let it all out. He needed to let his father know that he hadn't been thrown in the brig for some stupid, trivial reason. But for something he'd truly believed in. For something that he would have given his life for if necessary.

The letter was written, and encoded for delivery. He'd deal with the fallout when and if they got home. He hoped that he'd have far more to worry about then. Not worrying about getting his fathers approval for the past. He wasn't sure if Voyager being missing would change things around for them, but he really hoped so.

B'Elanna would be expecting him any minute. He had missed her terribly, and he couldn't wait to hold her, and let her know that her advice, and her pride, was most of what had convinced him to go ahead.

There were so many things he could never say to his father. But he hoped that this letter would help his father understand him a little more.


	8. Ultimate

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Ultimate - Lindsay Lohan**

**I love this song. Don't judge LOL!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You're the kinda guy who's hand in mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sends shivers up and down my spine<strong>_  
><em><strong>You took my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>And put it back together again<strong>_

She felt like a schoolgirl again. All he had done was put his hand on her shoulder as he adjusted the controls. Two weeks since her brief experience with the Vulcan PonFarr, and all she could think of was what he'd been willing to do for her. She was embarrassed that her true feelings for him had come out that way. That everything she wanted would now be written off as something she had thought during a difficult moment in her life.

Now, whenever they were alone she suddenly felt herself getting flustered, stumbling over her words. All manner of things she hadn't experienced since her high school days. She'd never truly been able to think about him as more than a friend, even though she'd felt her feelings for home growing.

One day, maybe she'd tell him how she felt, but, right now, she would just try to get over it.


	9. Better Off Dead

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Better Of Dead = New Found Glory**

**Sorry for the bad updating! I swear I'll do three tonight to make up for it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just coz he can't hear what you say<strong>_  
><em><strong>Doesn't mean that he's not listening<strong>_  
><em><strong>Listening to your words<strong>_  
><em><strong>And he might like what you say<strong>_

It had been seven long years. Seven of both the best and worst years of her life. They had battled mysterious creatures and seen more than any other ship in the fleet.  
>For her though, the scariest thing to happen had been part of herself. Learning how to depend on other people, how to fall in love and not completely ignore what she wanted.<p>

Telling him that maybe she needed time to figure things out for the two of them. The fact she had told Neelix only hours earlier that they were a bad match, he had made her see that she for still love we him, that had never changed, but she didn't want to always be his second priority. She wanted to be the first and only thing on his mind. It never seemed to matter what she wanted though.

"So, what's your answer?"

"My answer?"

"Will you marry me?"

The second he asked that, she knew beyond all doubt that she was his priority. That everything she had wanted him to be, he had been all along, just because she hadn't told him, didn't mean he hadn't known.


	10. Make Your Move

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Make Your Move - New Found Glory**

**I love writing these drabbles, and I can guarantee, there are many more coming. I wonder how many chapters I can get up to on here?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now we're here with the lights turned low <strong>_  
><em><strong>We won't regret anything we do <strong>_  
><em><strong>It's up to you so make your move <strong>_  
><em><strong>Move a little closer, hold me tighter <strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll stay if you're gonna keep me in line <strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't want it to be over, move, move slower.<strong>_

His hand trembled as he brushed the hair off her forehead. She looked up into his eyes, her own glistening with the tears she didn't dare to shed. The tension in the moment was palpable. It took everything for him to turn his face away from hers. The darkness surrounding him like a cloak. It was almost as if nothing and everything they did there was in their best interests.

His mind was on overload. She was stood so close to him. Her hormones running out of control, and him being the only person she was thinking about. He still had her mark on his cheek, and although he knew it would take the doctor 30 seconds to heal the mark. He liked having that tangible proof that things were happening.

As she kissed him, his mind went momentarily blank, and the world slowed around them. Who was he? Who was she? Where were they? The questions that didn't matter. All that mattered was what was happening. Blood was pounding in his ears, and his palms were sweaty. More from her proximity than anything that they had been doing.

She tasted perfect. Like he'd always imagined. The aggressiveness of her approach gave way to simple pleasure of having her so close to him. Even as she broke the first kiss, he had to have more. It was wrong in so many ways, but he couldn't pull himself away. This was everything he had wanted. Everything he would ever want. But he needed to take control again. He needed to keep them moving.

He didn't want it to be over. So he took the kiss even slower, before breathing heavily as he pulled back. Angling his head away. He accepted her anger, and he reciprocated it in himself. But one day, she would want him again. He would wait for that day.


	11. Goodbye My Lover

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Goodbye My Lover - James Blunt**

**This one was harder to write than I expected. But... that's the way it goes sometimes isn't it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You touched my heart, you touched my soul<br>**__**You changed my life and all my goals  
><strong>__**If love is blind then that I knew when  
><strong>__**My heart was blinded by you**_

He looked down and kept his eyes trained on hers. Trying to show her all the things he couldn't say. He had missed her. It may have only been days for her, but it had been months for him.

He had felt her absence like a knife between his ribs. She had been the first thing he'd picture in a morning. The last thing he'd picture at night and he dreamed about her in between.

Kos had said he must love her very much, and that was true. There was a part of his heart and soul that was attached to her. His life had turned around the minute he met her. Everything he did revolved around her.

He couldn't even think about what he'd do without her. She was all he had, and all he ever wanted again.


	12. Its The Way You Make Me Feel

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: It's The Way You Make Me Feel - Steps**

**This was a very special present for the wonderful PinkAngel. Because she ships them LOL. (I am not a C/J shipper like LOL)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't wanna hurt nobody<br>**__**But my heart just can't hold back  
><strong>__**It's the way you make me feel  
><strong>__**Spinning my world around  
><strong>__**Tell me how can I walk away  
><strong>__**I don't care what they say  
><strong>__**I'm loving you anyway**_

He fought his feelings. He held them hidden. Trying not to make anything seem worse. There were certain boundaries he would never cross. Certain things he could never outright tell her.  
>He was almost certain she knew. It would be hard for her not too. When they were alone. He wasn't able to hide them.<p>

From the moment he'd first called her "Kathryn" these things had bubbled under the surface.

They had started as enemies. He hadn't trusted her, and she hadn't trusted him. But they had both overcome that. As had the crew. Two of their officers had gotten married. Others were dating. They were all friends. All part of one big family. To the crew, they were mum and dad.

He couldn't shake away his feelings, and he couldn't just turn around and leave them. He was going to try to be happy with another, but there were no guarantees.

He'd keep loving her anyway.


	13. All Of The Words

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: All Of The Words - Kutlass**

**Again, another present for PinkAngel, though I am rather proud of this one. I sat down to write something completely different. I'm posting three again today, as then I have posted the equivalent of one drabble a day since I published this story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>All of the words in all of my life<strong>_  
><em><strong>That could never explain and never describe<strong>_  
><em><strong>All of my love which is nothing to hide<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I lift up my hands and I worship you<strong>_

Watching Tom running around the patch of grass after his daughter was making Chakotay suddenly anxious to have a family. B'Elanna was sat silently beside him. In the year and a half since Voyager had returned home, he had faced up to the fact he was still in love with his former captain. The only people who knew, he was fairly sure, were the two people who he sat with in this park once a week. B'Elanna had long since stopped trying to get him to admit it. To both himself and to her. He wasn't sure what was different today, but he wanted to know how B'Elanna felt, to gauge his own feelings against the only couple he could ever say without a doubt belonged together.

"B'Elanna. When you watch Tom playing with Miral… what do you feel?"

"What do you mean?" She glanced to him, then grinned as Tom caught Miral and the little girls excited giggles filled the air around them.

"When you look at him. What do you feel?"

"There aren't the words created, Chakotay. There will never be enough words." her eyes fell back on her husband and daughter. "Think about when you first met me, all those years ago. Just after I was freed by the Bajoran resistance"

"After Gallitep"

"I was angry. I never wanted a family. I didn't want them to have the crap I did." A wistful expression passed over her face, and her lips curled upwards into one of the largest smiles she had ever shown him "Then I met Tom, and even then I was afraid. For so long. Miral was never planned, but I'd never change anything. He makes me complete" Chakotay just nodded. Then he looked at her. She had been his closest friend and confidant for over a decade. There were things about him only she knew.

"I'm in love with Kathryn" he whispered, and he was unsurprised to hear her scoff besides him

"Please. I've known that longer than you have" she answered, turning back to him with a smile. "Tell her Chakotay. It might be the best decision you ever make" he watched as she stood up and walked down to her little family. Miral running towards her. When the three were together B'Elanna lifted her arm and waved goodbye, Tom followed suit with a smile on his face. As the little family walked away, Chakotay sat back on the bench. The leaves starting to change on the trees, just in time for the fall. It was his favourite season now he was home. He just sat on the bench thinking. Completely unsure of what he should do now. Maybe taking B'Elanna's advice was the best thing he could do.


	14. Not Alone

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Not Alone - Danny Jones**

**This one was one of my absolute favourite songs of the moment. I adore it. It gives me hope for the future and reminds me that every minute, I'm never alone in feeling alone. None of us are. Think about that.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Life is getting harder day by day<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I don't know what to do what to say<strong>_  
><em><strong>And my mind is growing weak with every step I take<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's uncontrollable now they think I'm fake yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Coz I'm not alone, no, no, no.<strong>_

She looked around. She couldn't take the feelings in her head. She was only one person, she wasn't a planetary leader, or a ships captain. She was just an engineer. She couldn't make this decision for them all. This was the captain or Chakotay's job. Her orders for this mission had been clear. She couldn't do anything that would go against them. But she also couldn't blindly follow orders that were given without all the information.

She looked around again, and out of the darkness a figure loamed. She knew who it was without even a second thought. He just stood beside her, placing his hand gently on her shoulder in a show of support.

She was the ranking officer, but Tom's support meant she wasn't going to be alone. She could fake her way through it.

"Let's go" She called to the four officers she had, and knew that she was right.


	15. Come What May

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Come What May - Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor**

**This is actually a pairing unspecific drabble, so I felt like I might as well include it. This is a drabble in ever sense of the word.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Never knew I could feel like this<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like I've never seen the sky before<strong>_  
><em><strong>Want to vanish inside your kiss<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every day I love you more and more<strong>_

He just looked at her. It didn't matter what happened to him, as long as she was alright. He had never fallen for someone the way he had for her.

She was the other half of him. He wanted nothing more than to stand and watch the stars with her. Stand and kiss her as the universe span around them.

He wanted to tell her that that his love grew stronger every moment they were together. Every second they stood, even only in the same room.

His eyes lingered on her as she continued with her work. He could do nothing more. She was everything in his mind.


	16. Breaking Your Own Heart

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Breaking Your Own Heart - Kelly Clarkson**

**This one was hard for me to write, just because I wasn't sure what to do for it. But since I was watching the DS9 episode where Michael Eddington, the leader of the Maquis, dies... I thought this would be good to write.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shaking your head like it's so wrong<strong>_  
><em><strong>Before you're here you're already gone <strong>_  
><em><strong>And even with the light all around you <strong>_  
><em><strong>You're all alone in the dark<strong>_

She couldn't believe what he was telling her. She couldn't believe they were gone. All of them. Her friends, her family. There was so much that they should do. But it was impossible. It would always be impossible. She was 60,000 light years from here, and the massacre had been months ago, maybe even years. She wasn't sure anymore. She spend an entire day on autopilot. Doing her job. Eating. Drinking. Doing everything she normally did. Until she was sat watching a Parrisies Squares match with Tom.

"They're all gone, Tom" she whispered. Doing nothing else.

"I'm sorry B" he replied. Holding her in a soft embrace.

"My family…" She trailed off. Not wanting to think of them.

"You have a new family now" He finished, leaning down and kissing her. Showing what she needed to know.


	17. Last Call Casualty

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Last Call Casualty - Bowling For Soup**

**Yes... I take quite an upbeat, fun song and make it sad. Now. I have no idea what prompted me to write a Harry fic. But. I did.**

**To get up to an average of one posted a day, I'll be posting this and one more today. Then hopefully I will go on to doing one a day.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>So if I get drunk and call you up<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't get pissed, and don't hang up<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know it's late but it's never too late to be<strong>_  
><em><strong>Another last call casualty<strong>_

He looked over his synthale and shook his head yet again. She had been blanking him for weeks, and all he wanted was to tell her that he was still available for her. That he was still hers, at the drop of a hat.

Everything had changed since they'd got home, and the people who'd kept him insulated for seven years were no longer around him, and they were all given an extend leave, to make sure they got used to their new lives in the new Federation. A Federation recovering from a war that decimated the fleet.

All he wanted was one thing to connect him to his past. She was the thing he knew he could depend on. But she wouldn't take his calls.

One day, he hoped Libby would listen to him again.


	18. I Wish I Could Go Back To College

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: I Wish I Could Go Back To College - Stephanie D'Abruzzo, John Tartaglia, and Rick Lyon**

**Everyone who knows me, or has read my fics for a long while, know how much I LOVE the musical "Avenue Q!", So writing this was AMAZING fun for me. **

**This is set during "Friendship One"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I wish I could go back to college<strong>_  
><em><strong>Life was so simple back then<strong>_  
><em><strong>What would I give to go back and live<strong>_  
><em><strong>In a dorm with a meal plan again<strong>_

He'd never had to do this when he'd been in the academy. It was very rare he was wistful for his time back then. It hadn't been the greatest time of his life, and he'd rarely spent time actually studying. He'd always spent more time out with another cadet, a pretty lady he found, than doing the studies. He still got decent enough grades though.

His life couldn't be more different now though. Not only was he being held hostage, he was married, a father-to-be, and he actually paid attention when B'Elanna tried to teach him something.

Who had he become.

He'd actually become an adult.

When the hell had that happened.

He wouldn't change the way his life had turned out. But right now, he'd rather be writing his paper on Friendship One, than finding out it had destroyed a whole culture.

Maybe going back to the Academy wasn't such a bad idea.


	19. I Walk The Line

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: I Walk The Line - Johnny Cash**

**This is set just before/during Day Of Honour. I'm not really sure what inspired it but it's fun.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I keep a close watch on this heart of mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>I keep my eyes wide open all the time<strong>_  
><em><strong>I keep the ends out for the tie that binds<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because you're mine I walk the line<strong>_

He kept himself available. Hoping that one day she'd repeat those wonderful words to him. They had been rent from her, under the influence of some neurological imbalance.

He had hoped beyond hope that that had been the truth. That it had been something that was really in her mind, not just something that was pulled from her in a time of need.

He watched for any second, any glance, any inclination that she was changing her mind about him. That she might be able to envisage a future with him. That she might be able to be more than just his friend.

He walked a fine line, between being her friend, and being more than that. But he had to do so. They had been spending more and more time alone together. Eating, on the holodeck. The time they had spent had shown him even more things he loved about her. Little things he was sure most people had never known about her. Like how she would tie her hair in knots when she was thinking, or how she chewed her tongue when she was building something.

So despite a few rough days. He was sure that this trip to retrieve the warp core would be a turning point for them. But maybe, it was just wishful thinking.


	20. Chasing Cars

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol**

**This is set just during "Revulsion", that last at the end?... yeah... needed to be written.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>All that I am, all that I ever was<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't know when, confused about how as well<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just know that these things will never change for us at all<strong>_

She looked to him, knowing in this instant she could see everything. Her past, her present, her future. They were all contained in this moment. This second. Everything that would ever matter to her. Things changed so drastically from moments like this.

He gently ran his hands along her shoulders, before looking into her eyes and holding her gaze. They stopped a long moment, her hand dropping onto his as she watched him soften, his smile finally reaching his eyes.

"I don't know how this happened. I don't know when my feelings about you changed. But they did and everything I want is here, with you" he whispered in her ear, she held onto his hand and finally kissed him. Letting him know her true feelings.

Minutes, hours or even days later they split apart. The need for oxygen overpowering her need to keep him close. She panted, resting her forehead against his and threading her fingers through his.

Every moment was perfect, every movement they made for the rest of the night was exactly what she needed and wanted. She hoped that this would never change for them.


	21. Sleeping With The Light On

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Sleeping With The Light On**

**This is very, very, very post-Endgame. I've written a couple of these, and though they are sad, I hope they show how long they stay together.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I feel her slipping through my fingers<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now she's gone I'm sleeping with the light on<strong>_  
><em><strong>And shocks went through my veins<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now that she's gone I'm sleeping with the light on<strong>_

He knew that he didn't have forever. They only had one lifetime, and that hadn't been nearly enough time. He watched her slowly fade away. A long life behind her. Their children had all grown into her image. He had given them little. He had fallen in love with her every day, and had been grateful for every day they had had.

"I love you" he whispered, clutching her had as she took her final breath. Their family around him still wasn't enough to comfort him.

He couldn't turn the lights off. His life was still about her.

Until he followed her lead.


	22. Superman

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Superman - Lazlo Bane**

**A little bit of humour after yesterday's very sad one.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well I know what I've been told<strong>_  
><em><strong>You've got to know just when to fold<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I can't do this all on my own<strong>_  
><em><strong>No I know, I'm no superman<strong>_

This thing wasn't going to get the best of him. He was a 34 year old Starfleet Lieutenant with over a decade of experience. Some slats of wood were not going to beat him.

He dropped the old fashioned hammer on his foot, and let out a few of his wife's choicest curses before looking again at the instructions on the padd.

He wasn't going to admit defeat, though he only had a few hours before he was due on duty again, and he was determined to have it finished.

It was another hour before he admitted to himself he couldn't do it. Three broken toes and a dislocated finger had made him sure it was time to ask for help.

He looked towards the sofa, where she was reading an engineering manual to their daughter. He used his best begging expression before he said anything. When she was looking, he laughed. "B'Elanna... Help?" He asked, and her grin told him everything he needed to know, as she slid onto the floor beside him.


	23. Red Cortina

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Red Cortina - The Saw Doctors**

**I love this drabble. it's set during Imperfection just before Drive.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Close your eyes for just one moment<strong>_  
><em><strong>Disco at the start of summer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sun still shining through the window<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you were just about blossom<strong>_

There were moments he could just imagine what she had been like at school. He had an image of her being just as beautiful as she was now, at prom, dancing away with everyone. He knew that she wasn't likely to have gone to prom, she'd have been to buried in her engineering books, or arguing with her mother.

It was one of the many subjects he rarely broached with her.

She was sensitive about her childhood, in some cases, verging on the edge of secretive. He never pushed. He knew that she would tell him things as she was ready. Things had been coming out more readily since they'd had Miral, but still, two years into their marriage, he knew very little about his wife's childhood. He had met her father numerous times, however, he always felt very protective of her whenever they were there.

Now, in the middle of her second pregnancy, B'Elanna was as beautiful as she'd ever been, dancing with Harry in the captain's apartment. The sun shining through the window, making her look even more like an angel to him.

"Mommy" Miral shouted down his ears. He allowed his daughter to run to her mother, smiling at his luck.


	24. One In This World

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: One In This World - Haylie Duff**

**I randomly missed posting this one for some reason.**

**By the way. Of a 16 page document on my computer, I'm on page 13. It's going up all the time though.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's one in this world for everyone<br>**__**One heart, one soul to walk beside you  
><strong>__**One in this life to share your love  
><strong>__**One touch to touch the heart inside you**_

She looked over to him, suddenly reliving every angry word, every disloyal thought. Everything she would regret. Was this her fault. Was it time for her to give up trying. There were times when she wasn't sure what he wanted, what he thought. What his actual priorities were. There was always something else. A Ship, a holodeck programme, Harry. There were always a hundred reasons. She never told him when she felt let down.

But then in that moment. He looked at her, and she knew that it was a reaction to everything that had gone on recently. It was all a holdover from her experience with the Borg. An experience she never wanted to repeat. He hadn't been the first one to her when they'd got back. She'd felt alone.

When he went to move away from her, she just jumped up and pulled him closer. No matter what, she knew he was the man for her. Even if she doubted that sometimes.

"I love you" she whispered in his ear. She was rarely the one to instigate that comment. He would never know what had been going through her mind before that instant, but she banished it to the back of her mind, along with all the other insecurities she had, that he was slowly putting away.


	25. Someone's Watching Over Me

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Someone's Watching Over Me - Hilary Duff**

**this one is a bit different than the other drabbles, as this is set in the Alternate Timeline in Endgame. I needed to write it. Inspired by PinkAngel.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I won't give up, no I won't break down<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sooner than it seems life turns around<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I will be strong, even if it all goes wrong<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe<strong>_  
><em><strong>Someone's watching over me<strong>_

"Don't tell me, I'm being impulsive" She smiled to herself. He'd been her closest friend for as long as she could remember. Had always been there, even after the ship had gotten home, and she'd become obsessed with finding a way to get Voyager home earlier. She wanted to try and get them home before they lost some of the important members of her family.

The time was coming, she knew that. She finally had the technology, she had the time, but most of all, she didn't have the voice in her shoulder telling her not to do it.

Chakotay would be livid if he saw her now. He would try to talk her out of it in any way he could. He'd remind her that Seven died knowing she had saved the ship. That Tuvok had willingly sacrificed his sanity, to keep his new family safe. He would remind her of Icheb, Naomi, Miral, and the other children who had been born on the ship by the time they got home.

She would counter, saying that none of them needed to sacrifice anything, that Icheb and Naomi would have a chance to know other people. That Miral would be able to grow up around others, that she would have a normal childhood. Tom and B'Elanna wouldn't have to decide to only have her, so as to not put anyone else in danger.

There were so many arguments, both for and against what she was about to do.

She said goodbye to him, knowing he was watching her, and would do everything he could to make sure things went her way. She would get her crew home.


	26. Connected

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Connected - New Found Glory**

**This song just called a cute Tom/B'Elanna piece. I'm not sure why.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soon I'll be back from all this work<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll make love to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'll be connected<strong>_  
><em><strong>Soon I'll be back in your arms<strong>_  
><em><strong>Be back in your arms<strong>_  
><em><strong>Connected<strong>_

He had been away for too long, he had missed every part of her. Chakotay, Harry and Neelix had all teased him about how he thought about her constant. How he would openly muse about what she had been doing at any given point. Whenever he started to get quiet. They would poke him again.

He had also wondered, much quieter though, whether she was missing him as much as he was missing her. He listened through his logs on the way back to the ship, thinking he sounded a little pathetic.

Then the shuttle bay opened, and she was there. It was the best welcome he could have hoped for, and it made him certain that she had missed him too.

He held onto her tightly, knowing that there was only so many times she would greet him over the course of the rest of their lives. So many times she would be able to be at the airlock. His life would be absolutely nothing without her. As he got her alone he pulled her close to him. Whispering in her ear exactly how much he had missed her. Then proceeding to show her as will. It was a connection that light years couldn't break.


	27. September 1

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: September - Daughtry**

**Again, a sad little memory piece. I'm good at writing these. There is actually a second drabble to this song. A happy one.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Of all the things I still remember<strong>_  
><em><strong>Summers never looked the same<strong>_  
><em><strong>Years go by and time just seems to fly<strong>_  
><em><strong>But the memories remain<strong>_

She looked up into the late September sun. Watching the browning leaves as they swayed above her. In her mind, with every leaf that was blown off the tree was the soul of someone she had lost. She names them all. LePaz, Sveta, Miral, Chakotay. They weren't in any particular order. Just the people she thought about. There were many more who hadn't yet fallen. She thought of the family and friends still alive. Tom, his mind beginning to fail. Harry, a fleet admiral. Miral, a commander and engineer in her own right. Sam, the pleasure pilot on Deneva. Always steered clear of Starfleet.

It didn't seem like almost 100 years since Voyager had been stranded. It had flown by. The loss of her friends and family, a bitter taste in her mouth when she thought back over the years.

She pushed her frail body up, and headed herself back towards Tom's hospital room. Hoping she would be able to sit with him one more night. Hoping she would see Miral and Sam one last time.

Her memories were all she had left.


	28. September 2

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: September - Daughtry**

**OK. This is the happy pre-quel to yesterdays fic, to the same lyrics. This was written as Ana challenged me to write something happy to these lyrics.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Of all the things I still remember<strong>_  
><em><strong>Summers never looked the same<strong>_  
><em><strong>Years go by and time just seems to fly<strong>_  
><em><strong>But the memories remain<strong>_

She sat and looked up and down the head table. Miral sat on her knee. Tom had his arm around her back. She looked out over her friends, her family. All celebrating the life they had shared together for seven years. Celebrating all they had done in the year since they'd been home, but most of all, for her at least, they were celebrating Miral's first birthday. This would always be a day of celebration for the entire crew.

There were regular looks to the dark haired but blue eyed baby girl sat in front of her, banging her rattle on the table, despite her father trying to stop her.

She couldn't believe it had been 8 years since she had met all these people. Become friends with these people. 8 long years. 7 years of toil and turmoil. Fighting together to get through the Delta Quadrant, and 1 year since they had come home to the war torn remains of the Alpha Quadrant.

All the memories of the last 8 years had changed her, and she couldn't be happier.


	29. Meet You There

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Meet You There - Busted**

**This is set during my favourite episode, Blood Fever, way back in season 3.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's written all over your face<strong>_  
><em><strong>Such a painful thing to waste<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tell me now where do we go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now the future's not so clear<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't believe we've ended here<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where's the world that doesn't care<strong>_  
><em><strong>Maybe I could meet you there<strong>_

He looked at her, and all of a moment, he wasn't sure where he stood in her life. This was as far as he wanted to try and push her. He knew that they weren't going to get any further than this. His whole body was on fire from her touches in the cave. But it wasn't to be. Not yet at least.

Their future was nowhere near clear. Nothing with the two of them, there had always been boundaries and mountains to climb before anything they wanted could happen.

He sat back on the rock, and checked on B'Elanna, worried about her, this had been difficult for her. Even if she didn't reciprocate his feelings, he couldn't rush this, and he couldn't give up on her. He was far too in love with her.

There was a world where she was his. He just wished he could meet her there.


	30. Yours To Hold

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Yours To Hold - Skillet**

**This is set during my favourite episode, Blood Fever, way back in season 3. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm stretching but you're just out of reach<strong>_  
><em><strong>You should know<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm ready when you're ready for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm waiting for a lifetime<strong>_  
><em><strong>For the day I catch your eye<strong>_  
><em><strong>To let you know that I'm yours to hold<strong>_

He looked her over, and nothing had ever held his heart. Not even Denara had captured his imagination in the same way. She was a fantastic woman, of whom he had grown close to over all these years.

Was he invisible to her? Was that the problem?

They were friends, of course, but could she ever see him as any more than a friend. Her interest in other men wasn't unsurprising, but it still saddened him. He was fairly sure it always would. As long as he was the friend she always depended on. He was the friend she came too when she struggled with one or another of her burgeoning humanity.

He wanted to help, but there were some things he could only help with if she asked.

It didn't look as though she was going to answer him. She had other options, many other options. She didn't need the holographic doctor, when there were flesh and blood humanoids on the ship that she could take up with. But could they cope with her. Would they be able to see her as being more than what she showed. That she was an amazing, complicated, passionate woman.

But in time, he hoped that she would see, that he was the one that was always there.


	31. To You I Belong

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: To You I Belong - B*Witched**

**Sorry I'm so late updating. I've been writing "'Tis Not Too Late..." like crazy tonight. I finished a chapter I was dreading writing. That'll be posted in a couple of days. This made the girls on Facebook have several ovary explosions. This is a warning.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whenever dark turns to night<strong>_  
><em><strong>And all the dreams sing their song<strong>_  
><em><strong>In the daylight forever<strong>_  
><em><strong>To you I belong<strong>_

Tom looked over the end of the bed, and new beyond doubt that that girl was the one he belonged him. There was no-one in this world who would know more about him, do more for him, or change him further.

He had waited so long for her to come along. Done so much to ensure she would come into his world. He had fought against so many things, but now she was with him, and he had fallen head over heels.

Another long look, and he finally stood up, looking again down at the beautiful form he was leaving on the bed. Amazed that she was his.

Some people said she belonged to him. But in reality, Tom belonged to her. Miral owned his heart.


	32. How To Save A Life

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: How To Save A Life - The Fray**

**This was just a really odd drabble. I'm not even sure exactly where it came from! incidentally, this is now my longest (in chapters) fic! *party time***

* * *

><p><em><strong>He will do one of two things<strong>_  
><em><strong>He'll admit to everything<strong>_  
><em><strong>Or he'll say he's just not the same<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you'll begin to wonder why you came<strong>_

"You have got to be joking" she yelled back at him. Completely ignoring where they were, the middle of the mess-hall was not the perfect place for them to start a fight. It had been coming for a while. Pressures of a new relationship on a ship this small getting to them, yet again.

"You never leave!" Tom shouted back, taking a few steps away from her before turning back. All eyes were on the two of them, until B'Elanna shot a look.

"I have a busy job" she muttered, moving a few steps closer to him. He just stared incredulously. Trying not to feel insulted at that.

"And I don't?" he asked, his tone both hurt and angry.

"It's not even the same thing Tom! This is done" She screamed before turning heel to leave.

"Why did I even come?" He yelled at her retreating back. Not expecting an answer

"I don't know" She shouted, and all of a sudden he heard the hurt and pain in her voice. A few seconds passed, before he sprinted out of the mess-hall following her.

"B'Elanna" he shouted, catching up to her just before she stepped into the turbo lift. Enough time for him to slide to a halt beside her.

"I don't want to talk Tom" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Neither do I" he pushed her back against the wall, kissing her as hard as he could, running his fingers through her hair. "I love you" he whispered, minutes later. Remembering why he loved her to begin with.


	33. For All These Times

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: For All These Times, Son. For All These Times - Lostprophets**

**This was another drabble that I wasn't sure exactly where it came from. Maybe because I was annoyed with someone. I'm not sure. I'm posting this at 8am, after I've been up literally all night. I'm an idiot.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>For all these times that we walked away<strong>_  
><em><strong>For all these times that I heard you say<strong>_  
><em><strong>Give me something to believe in<strong>_  
><em><strong>Give me someone to believe in<strong>_  
><em><strong>For all these times and it starts today<strong>_

A long three weeks, the worst weeks of his life, had ended, and his wife had taken him back. He had missed her, and now it was time to make it up to her. "All that time ago. When I said I was going to be yours forever. It was true"

"That was our wedding day" B'Elanna answered softly, keeping eye contact with him. Reaching out and taking his hand. That small gesture gave him the confidence to continue going.

"Sometimes, I don't do what's right, or I can't stop myself doing the wrong thing" Tom watched her, and saw the confusion in her eyes.

"Tom, where is this going?"

"Will you marry me, again?"

"Yes" B'Elanna chuckled as she looked at him "again"

"You two aren't even separated" Harry called from the sofa where he was sat with Miral on his knee.

"Shut up Harry" Tom shouted, while at the same time B'Elanna asked "Why do you still live here?"

They both burst out laughing as Harry looked back at them, using Miral to try and convince them to let him stay.


	34. It's All Around You

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: It's All Around You - New Found Glory**

**This is my cute Janeway/Miral chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Slow building up now<strong>_  
><em><strong>Closing in on you now<strong>_  
><em><strong>Breathing down your neck now<strong>_  
><em><strong>Telling you don't leave it all behind<strong>_  
><em><strong>It takes you to open up your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>To see the light, It's all around you<strong>_

It hadn't seemed to matter what she tried to do to shake off the melancholy, but only 2 years after getting home from the DQ, Kathryn Janeway missed her crew, her family. So much had happened to them, and they were now spread out across the galaxy, on various missions under various different commanders. Some had chosen to stay home. The building that Starfleet had initially reserved for the Voyager crew now only had a few members still living inside. She stood, looking at the door, not sure whether she should interrupt them on such a calm Saturday. Eventually, she swallowed her pride, and hit the buzzer. Just needing to see one of the faces she'd fought with

"Come" called a deep male voice, but the first thing she saw was a toddler hiding on the sofa.

"Why you hiding back here?" she whispered to the tiny, dark haired girl. Smiling as she looked round at her

"So daddy doesn't get me" she answered, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. She had the looks, and attitude, of her mother.

"Why not?" she whispered, ducking down and smiling as she saw one of the people she'd come to see stand in the doorway watching them.

"We playing hide seek aunt Kathy" the little girl squealed, reaching out and patting her cheeks with her chubby hands.

"Can I play?" she whispered, giving the father a little wink.

"You have to be shush" the little girl ordered, then she ducked again and started giggling.

"Miral?" Tom ignored the toddlers giggles as he pretended to bluster around the room, before coming over the edge of the couch, picking her up and tickling her "There's where my little girl went, everything alright Admiral?" he asked, turning to look at her, Miral still gasping out of breath in his arms.

"It is now Tom. Thank you Miral" Kathryn smiled as the little girl reached for her. She sat the girl on her hip, and looked in her eyes

"Why me?" she asked,

"Because you made me see the light" she answered, before blowing a raspberry on her cheek and putting her down to play. Amazed at what the innocence of a child could make you realise.


	35. Fall To Pieces

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Fall To Pieces - Avril Lavigne**

**I love this one. Just because it was easy to write.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wanna know who you are<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wanna know where to start<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna know what this means<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wanna know how you feel<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wanna know what is real<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna know everything<strong>_

All he did was look at her. He almost couldn't tear his eyes away from her. It didn't matter what they did. What they tried to do. Nothing could break this apart. Nothing could stop the conversation they were having, all from looking at each other.

There were others around them. Watching them. But the audience didn't matter. Right now, she was the only thing in his world. The only thing that mattered. The one thing that was keeping him tethered to this life.

His heart almost exploded whenever she smiled the smile only he ever saw. He still couldn't believe this amazing woman had picked him. This amazing woman had agreed to spend her life with him. They had joined their hearts and souls in a way far beyond marriage.

Everything in his life revolved around her. That was the reason he did what he did everyday. She was the reason he got out of bed. The reason he got through the day doing what he did best. She was the reason he came home at the end of every day, every mission.

Nobody had ever captured his heart in quite the same way. It didn't matter what was in her mind, he wanted to know it. He wanted to know how she felt. What she wanted. His life was only to make her happy.

She held his gaze, moving steps closer as he did, then falling into his arms as they were finally reunited. As they finally got to be stood together. Nothing mattered in that moment except that she was home, and so was he.


	36. That Man

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: That Man - Caro Emerald**

**So, this is set at the beginning of season 7 Like... right after Unimatrix Zero pt II. It's just cute.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ooh that man is on my list<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ooh that man I wanna kiss<strong>_  
><em><strong>My only sin is I can't win<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ooh I wanna love that man<strong>_

She watched him. Thinking how nice he always was to her. How he had made sure she could see everything she wanted to see. He was always on her side.

The party was fun, and it gave a chance for her to watch him very quietly. She hoped that nobody noticed.

"Who are you looking at?" came another girls voice beside her.

"Mezoti?" she asked quietly, hoping her friend would stay quiet, not something she was great at.

"Come on, who are you watching. You're really quiet" she said, sliding to the floor beside her, a grin on her face. She saw the almost silent twins only a few steps away.

"I'm not watching anyone" she hissed adamantly. Glaring between the three of them/.

"You're lying!" Azan laughed, slowly following Mezoti's lead and sliding next to her

"I'm not!" she almost shouted, causing a few others to look round at the four youngsters crouched in the galley.

"I know who it is, I'm gonna tell him. You fancy Tom Paris" Mezoti whispered, laughing as Naomi went bright red.

"Shut up!" she whispered, hiding her face as best she could. But peeking out again. They all almost jumped out of their skins when Chakotay looked over the top of the counter.

"You four should come and join the party" He laughed and left them, three perplexed Borg kids and a very embarrassed Naomi.


	37. Good Riddance

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life) - Green Day**

**A cute little Tom thought chapter. I thought this was appropriate for the song.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another turning point a fork stuck in the road<strong>_  
><em><strong>Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go<strong>_  
><em><strong>So make the best of this test and don't ask why<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's not a question but a lesson learned in time<strong>_

There was the path he'd walked, and the path he hadn't. There were times he couldn't imagine what life would be like had things not gone down this path. Not gone to this moment. Where he was holding his newborn while watching his wife settle back into sleep.

He didn't dare question what he could ever have done to deserve such perfection in his life. What he could have done to earn her, and their daughter.

He wasn't going to complain about this. He was just going to make the best of everything he had, and everything he had been given. History had proven that the people who questioned were the ones who lost everything.

As the baby gently sucked his finger as she started to doze off. He kept his eyes on her, and was glad that his lesson had been learned. Now they were first.


	38. Fine, Fine Line

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Fine, Fine Line - Stephanie D'Abruzzo (from Avenue Q)**

**This is set just after "Blood Fever" (which in case you hadn't noticed, is my favourite episode) and is a ver short look at B'Elanna**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And I don't have the time to waste on you any more<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't think that you even know what you're looking for<strong>_  
><em><strong>For my own sanity I've gotta close the door and walk away<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's a fine, fine line between together and not<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got<strong>_

Every time she thought she was over him. That it was time for her to think about somebody else, he just said something or did something that reminded her why she wanted him to begin with.

It didn't seem to matter what exactly he did or said. It didn't even have to be something big. Just something. Anything. He could even just say her name and she would be completely head over heels in love with him.

When they were alone, her heart pounded and all she could think was that she wanted him. For now though, she needed to tell him that this was nothing. No matter what, she needed to let this go. For her own sanity she couldn't keep her feelings inside. Telling him it wasn't really her, that she didn't feel that way for him, almost killed her. But she needed to let him be free. So she could be. She needed him, but the line needed to be drawn.


	39. Collide

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Collide - Howie Day**

**This drabble started a much larger fic, that has not yet been published. My muse wouldn't let it go. I was ignoring it for two days solid, but the actual fic that I wrote is one of the longest oneshots I've ever written. This came pretty close to the wire as it is!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Even the best fall down sometimes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even the stars refuse to shine<strong>_  
><em><strong>Out of the back you fall in time<strong>_  
><em><strong>I somehow find, you and I collide<strong>_

She fell to her knees, grabbing a handful of sand as she looked at the plaque with the names of so many of her friends. People she considered her family. Chakotay was stood a little way away from her, his head bowed as if in prayer. Stood between the two of them were their current family, the four people who had made the trip with them to this memorial of the Maquis victims of the war.

She jumped a little as Tom's hand came to rest on her shoulder. She looked up to see him cradling Miral, there were tears in his eyes as well. She traced the names in front of them. Half of them ones she recognised. People she had risked her life with and for. People who had shared her existence with for several years. Pretty much from as soon as she was liberated from the Bajoran prison camp she spent six months in.

What would they think of her now? She had survived the war by dumb luck, and although her years in the Delta Quadrant hadn't been easy, she'd come away from it married, with a beautiful daughter. She had gained faith in her captain, and had never truly doubted that she'd never see the Alpha Quadrant.

Had they suffered? Had they known the end was coming? Her eyes drifted slowly over the names and ages of some children. They had never even had the chance to live. The youngest was younger than Miral. She looked up at her baby, and wondered how the parents of the other baby must have felt. Knowing their child would never have the chance to do anything with their life.

Tom's quiet support behind her, and the mental knowledge of Miral safe in her fathers arms made B'Elanna aware that she could let go. She could mourn for the friends she lost while she was lost, and the friends who didn't make it home with them. It was time for her to let go.


	40. What It Is To Burn

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: What It Is To Burn - Finch**

**I already published the other half of this fic, which actually isn't the same accept for a few lines. But this inspired that. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like a bad star I'm falling <strong>_  
><em><strong>Faster down to Earth<strong>_  
><em><strong>She's the only one who knows<strong>_  
><em><strong>What it is to burn<strong>_

He felt his whole world crumble around him. He didn't know what to do or what to feel. He just looked down at her again with a quiver in his voice. "My dad's dead." It came out as both a statement and a question. He wrapped his arms around her. Letting himself break down. Everything disappeared from his mind. He felt the pats on his back. Heard her telling the others. But nothing went in. He couldn't tell you what was said a few days on.

Walking back into their apartment he picked up Miral and held on to her as well. As if the little girl could tell he needed to hold on to her, she wrapped her arms around him and settled her head onto his shoulder. "Daddy" she murmured as she started falling asleep. That one word out of his daughters mouth broke all his walls. B'Elanna sat next to him, and knew that she understood his feelings. Even though she and her mother had had their issues, she had been devastated when her mother had died. He just looked at her, "Why my dad, B. Just when we got back on track"

"Sometimes it happens, Tom. At least you two made it up"

"He's never gonna see Miral grow up B'Elanna. Never meet them if we have any others" he wiped his eyes, trying to be careful not to wake Miral, "He'll never know that I was proud to be his son"

"He knew, Tom. He knew" B'Elanna whispered, before wrapping her arms around his waist and settling in against his side.


	41. My Immortal

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: My Immortal - Evanescence**

**This was a difficult one to write, we know there are plenty of diseases in the 24th century that steal away your faculties, and this fic is designed to be the family effects of one of them. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I held your hand through all of these years<strong>_  
><em><strong>You still have all of me<strong>_

She wiped a tear from his cheek. Once again seeing the man she had supported for as long as she could remember. He looked at her, for the first time in months, actually recognising who she was.

"How long was I gone?" he asked, in a voice brittle and broken. She saw him. She saw him the way she met him. The man who was her partner in every single way.

"5 months" she whispered, her heart almost breaking

"I haven't had a lucid day in 5 months?" He asked dumbfounded. She just grasped his hand again. Filling him in on everything that had happened since he was last lucid. Knowing he still probably wouldn't remember it when he had his next one. If he had his next one. She knew he was giving up. He didn't want to be in pain any longer. He didn't want to be a burden. He didn't want to hurt his family.

"It's going to end soon, isn't it. I can't do this any more" he muttered, she thought back to the confident man he had once been, the man who had made sure she knew right from wrong, and that she stayed on that path.

"It'll end soon," she felt the tears welling on her cheeks. She didn't want to let go of his hands to wipe them away. She wanted to keep this contact as long as she could. Needing him in a way she hadn't had.

"I don't want you to think of me like this. Think of me in our good years" he almost ordered her, making sure she couldn't look away from him. He spoke like it was his final request of her. Almost as if he knew, this was the last time he'd be lucid.

"Always" she muttered, feeling him start to lay back, getting tired from just their brief conversation. She kept holding his hand until she thought he was asleep, when she heard an almost silent whisper. Almost nothing above the regular sounds of the hospital.

"I love you"


	42. Slipping Through My Fingers

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Slipping Through My Fingers - ABBA**

**So, this one is the Tom/B'Elanna family. Very cute I think!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sometimes I wish that <strong>_  
><em><strong>I could freeze the picture<strong>_  
><em><strong>And save it from <strong>_  
><em><strong>The funny tricks of time<strong>_

As she watched her daughter spin around she couldn't believe how grown up she looked. Taking the photos on the imager she tried to wipe away a tear.

"Who's my big birthday girl?" Tom asked as he walked into the room, and scooped Miral into his arms

"Daddy! Put me down! I'm too big to be carried" the five year old huffed as she pulled on her skirt. B'Elanna took a picture of her husband and daughter before picking up the newest addition to the family "Mommy, why isn't Owen all dressed up for the party"

"Because he's too little Me. Go sit with your daddy so I can get a picture of us all" She grinned and carried baby Owen over. She sat beside Tom and smiled as the picture was taken. As she looked at the picture she wished she could pause time. She didn't want to see her babies grow up. But it was natural.


	43. The Minute I Met You

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: The Minute I Met You - New Found Glory**

**This is another ambiguous one that's included in here because I wrote it with our favourites in mind. Hope folks are still enjoying reading these!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And if I stop ever thinking of you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd probably choke on the words I never said<strong>_  
><em><strong>If I stop ever thinking of you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd bury my heart and fall back in my bed<strong>_  
><em><strong>What a sight that'll be yeah<strong>_

There was something that was pulling him towards her. It didn't seem to matter what she was doing, he would just happily stand and watch her. It didn't seem to matter, and he tried to pull himself away from her. Try to take his mind off her. But it never worked. She was in his very soul.

The closer they got, into a relationship, marriage, kids… He still felt the same about her. He still watched her doing mundane tasks and knew that he would never stop thinking about her. This long after starting thinking about her, he knew she was something special if she was still on his mind.

There was nothing in the universe more important to him. There was nothing he wanted to hold onto tighter. He loved her, and that was enough to make sure he told her every day.


	44. Reasons

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Reasons - New Found Glory**

**This was a really hard one to write, because B'Elanna's father reminds me a lot of my own. He just leaves when the going gets tough. I'm glad I wrote it though.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>If my heart is made out of gold<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then why does it feel like I'm here all alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>You take me for granted<strong>_  
><em><strong>You take me for reasons known only by you<strong>_

She looked over him, feeling more lonely now than she ever had been in her life. She'd never expected this to happen. She'd never thought he'd to leave.

She was his little girl. How could he leave her?

She'd cried, she'd tried to hold his leg, she'd begged him to stay. Telling him that she'd be a good girl from now on.

He had just said that he loved her, but that there was something he needed to do. Something that his 5 year old daughter didn't need to be with him for.

It didn't matter that he'd come back into their lives a few years later. He'd only be around a year or so before he left again, and the second time it was for good.

Now she was having her own daughter, and that betrayal was still forefront of her mind. She knew Tom wasn't like him, but it was still in her mind.

What if he left the baby. What if she ended up bringing up the baby alone. Even if it was because of something Tom couldn't control.

Her heart was aching as she looked at the image. Knowing their baby, their daughter, would be perfect. Tom wasn't her father, but the memories of crying as a five year old, just staring out after the hover car that took him into the town.

Even as she looked at how excited he was, she still felt alone.


	45. Hold On Hope

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Hold On Hope - Guided By Voices**

**This was kind of a precursor to the fic "Solutions", which obviously became a full fic.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that's the chance we take<strong>_  
><em><strong>To be always working<strong>_  
><em><strong>Reaching out for a hand that we can't see<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everybody's got a hold on hope<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's the last thing that's holding me<strong>_

He hadn't seen her in days, and the strain was beginning to show on them both. She was barking orders like a drill instructor, he'd answered back to a friend. It didn't seem to be without lack of trying. But he'd be asleep by the time she got home, and she'd be asleep when he left for his shifts.

The whole thing was making him miss the days before they were married. When he could go a day or so without actually seeing her and not feel like his world was falling about his ears.

He was holding hope that he'd se her that night. Even if it was just for half an hour. Even if it was just so they could actually say goodnight.

Later that night they managed to get to bed at roughly the same time. They laid talking for a while, just telling each other about the last few days. This was the reason he hoped, and the hope was the only thing holding him in check. He needed her, and that was the end of it all.


	46. Straight From The Heart

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Straight From The Heart - S Club 7**

**The next two drabbles actually follow on together. The first one is B'Elanna, the second is Tom, so I'll post them together. They are both set during Workforce pt II. I absolutely loved that, even without their memories these two were drawn together, and that he tried to take care of her regardless. **

**I've gotta write a thank you in here to my high school English teacher. I hated him at school because he always pushed me to be better. Every homework piece, every coursework piece he would have back to me and go "Shin, you can do better than this. You're a good writer." I thought he wanted to punish me for something I didn't even know I'd done. However, with 10 years of "life experience" behind me, I now know he was the best teacher I had. Without him, these drabbles, actually all of my stories, would probably have never been written.**

**So thank you, Mr. Lysons. You saw a gift in me I didn't even know I had. (When you read the drabble, you'll see why.)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You promised and I know that you'll always care<strong>_  
><em><strong>Through good times, through bad times you're always there<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hold me now, don't ever let me go<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm in love with you but you already know<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want this love to last and be forever<strong>_

She thought back to the planet, and how he had tried to take care of her. She hadn't known then who the father of the baby was. It hadn't even worried her, and thinking back on that, she should have been more concerned about it. She had seen the projections the doctor had made of the baby, and she looked like him. They would have figured something out then.

He had still tried to look after her, even though she had been just another stranger to him. She wondered if somewhere in their minds they'd known they had a history, a relationship. A life together.

Now she was without him, and for some reason that was making her feel ill at ease. She'd found herself throwing things, staring at pictures, just holding things they had for the baby.

She knew that she didn't have all her memories back. She didn't remember their first kiss. How they'd come to be what they were now. She was beginning to get memories of their wedding. But not everything was there, and she wanted to remember them. She wanted to remember how he made her feel. How he acted. Reading his logs only gave her a small look into the man she had married.

Soon her memory would come back. But she also hoped they'd be able to save him, and save the rest of the crew.

She wanted her memories of the others back. Her engineers, whom Harry said looked on her like that impatient teacher you hated at school, but then thanked for the rest of your life because they lit a passion in you that you never knew you had. She wished she could remember all the things Harry told her. She was still struggling with memories from her childhood.

She knew that they would get everyone back, and when Tom was back aboard, she'd have to tell him, that she knew there was something between them, even when they didn't know each other.


	47. Don't Wake Me

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Straight From The Heart - S Club 7**

**So, this is the second part to the previous drabble, and this is all on Tom. This is set a little after the other, but same episode, same realisations. I enjoyed writing these two, they tag well.**

**Also, it's Mothers' day here in the UK. I love my mum.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't wake me coz I don't wanna leave this dream<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't wake me coz I never seem to stay asleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>When it's you I'm dreaming of<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't wanna wake up<strong>_

He rolled over, just to make sure she was still there. It didn't matter to him that they were safely back aboard Voyager. He would never forget the brief panic he felt during the days while she was officially missing on Quarra. Even with his memories erased or covered or whatever had happened, he had felt himself drawn to her, and he knew that she had felt the pull too, though she wouldn't have acted on it there.

He just needed to prove to himself that she was with him. In the nightmares he had about losing her, it was always there, the kidnapping, and he needed to reassure himself that she was there. He needed to reassure himself that she and the baby were perfectly healthy, that they were laid with him.

He tried not to wake her, but he felt her shift and roll over to him, and then he met those dark brown eyes. The eyes he loved so much. She could express so much with them. She gently kissed his cheek before taking hold of his hand.

"You need to sleep par'mach'kai" she whispered, she rarely used the Klingon endearment, but when she did, it had a tendency to calm him almost immediately. It was as if she knew exactly what was going through his mind. That she knew his fears were getting the better of him, and she was there.

"I know, but I can't" he muttered, almost against his will.

"I'm not going anywhere Tom" she whispered, pulling him closer so she could hold him, and finally started sleeping, feeling B'Elanna's arms wrapped around him, and the baby, moving about between them. It was calming. His life was like a dream, and it was one he never wanted to wake up from.


	48. Anyone Else But You

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Anyone Else But You - The Moldy Peaches (better known as "that song from Juno")**

**This was just a tiny little thing. I don't know if any of you will have heard the Chad Gilbert/Hayley William's version of this song, but I recommend you go look for it on YouTube.**

**Traffic stats are w*nkered, reviews but no hits... way to fail ffn.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Always trying to keep it real<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'm in love with how you feel<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't see what anyone can see<strong>_  
><em><strong>In anyone else but you<strong>_

She couldn't imagine anyone else making her feel the way she did about him. He infuriated her, he annoyed her, he amused her and he upset her.

So why did she find herself so drawn to him. She had been in love with him for as long as she could remember, and the way they challenged each other made everything seem more difficult, but she couldn't imagine her life without that challenge.

He would push her buttons on purpose, and she would step up to the challenge, she never backed away from him, she always stood her ground, and when she challenged him he was the same.

She didn't know what she'd ever seen in others, no love had ever been this challenging, but no love had been so fulfilling. He was her perfect match, and she had known that all along.


	49. White Flag

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: White Flag - Dido**

**So, this is a little Janeway piece. As I post this, Marching On Together came on my Spotify. GO LEEDS!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I will go down with this ship<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I won't but my hands up and surrender<strong>_  
><em><strong>There will be no white flag above my door<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm in love and always will be<strong>_

The Bridge was dark and silent around her, aiding in her dark mood of self reflection. Telling her crew to abandon ship was the low point for any captain. Especially when the crew was so far away from home. But she had meant what she had said. Asking them to stay, would have been asking them to die. Voyager could no longer sustain them all. It was having enough trouble with the seven of them currently aboard.

The ship may be struggling, but she wasn't surrendering. She wasn't giving up, and neither would her captain. She would see her crew again. She would see them home eventually. She didn't know how or why, but she would get this ship through Krenim space, and she would get them back to Earth.  
>Or she would die in the attempt.<p>

She loved her crew, and this would be the way to make sure.


	50. Storm

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Storm - Adrienne**

**This is one set right in the middle of Fair Haven. Janeway/Michael. Sorry it's been a few days since I updated this. Just because LOADS of things all started happening at once. I started writing and re-watching one of my favourite mini-series... EVER... and then I started out on the Sims again. If anyone reading this wants friends on Sims3 . com. My username is ShinNFG**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well I've been runnin' runnin' runnin' too fast, for too long.<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you stop, stop me right in my tracks, 'cause I was wrong<strong>_  
><em><strong>Keepin' my foot out the door, doesn't work for me anymore,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just wanna sit in this storm with you.<strong>_

The day was perfect, bright and sunny. She could hear children splashing in the water and birds chirping in the trees. It was almost impossible for her to think of the storm that was raging only feet from her, on the other side of the hull.

This town had been a great idea, and a fantastic resource for a crew that was struggling with staying still. The only people who hadn't been to visit Fair Haven were B'Elanna's engineers. She was working them overtime to make sure the ship stayed safe.

Michael was chasing one of the children, and she felt like she could really be back home on Earth. She wanted to have this feeling, and this was where she would stay, at lest for the time being. Because when the ship was at stop, she couldn't run away.


	51. It's OK

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: It's OK - Atomic Kitten**

**This, surprisingly, is another Janeway one. I've written her a fair bit recently. Now there is proof, on my facebook, of how much my mum looks like Kate Mulgrew, so I find it very... VERY difficult to ship Janeway WITH anyone. It's creepy. Which is why I nearly always write friendship pieces for her.**

* * *

><p><strong>It's<strong>_** OK I can promise you**_  
><em><strong>It's alright you ain't keeping me up all night no more<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're not here but it's OK I assure you babe<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's alright you ain't keeping me up all night no more<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're not here but it's OK<strong>_

In the first few months of their journey, he had been this constant voice in the back of her mind. He had been telling her everything, telling her things he wanted to do when she got home. Telling her she'd done the right thing. That she had done the Starfleet thing.

After the first year, his voice had started to recede. He was no longer he conscience, that started to take on it's own voice. The voice of her crew.

By the time she realised she wasn't hearing his voice at all anymore, they were already seven years into their journey. She wasn't even sure when he had faded from her mind. When she had been able to sleep without dreaming about him.

He wasn't the guiding force in her journey any more. The 153 lives on her ship were what were leading her home.

Mark was her past, and though she sometimes still missed him. It was OK. She didn't need him any more.


	52. Love's Got A Hold On My Heart

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Love's Got A Hold On My Heart - Steps**

**A little "Day Of Honour" drabble. I don't really like the episode, even if it gives a really sweet look into B'Elanna.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now it's too late to put up a fight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Thought I was strong as I hard as I try can't break away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Darling there's no way out, nothing can help me now<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love's got a hold on my heart<strong>_

She held onto him and knew that this wasn't a time to leave things unsaid. They were almost without air, in a hopeless situation, with the only person who could infuriate her with one word.

That was how she'd known she loved him, and how she knew beyond doubt that she wanted to be with him, but she was afraid about losing him, like she'd lost everyone else.

She couldn't break away from him, even when she'd tried.

"I love you" She whispered to him. Hoping that he wasn't even really awake to hear her muttered word. And as the darkness claimed her, she thought she saw the form of Voyager, but it could have been a dream.


	53. Wish You Were Here

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Wish You Were Here - Avril Lavigne**

**This is a little tag for the episode "Muse" and I think the scene it's set around is quite telling of how Tom felt helpless.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And I remember all those crazy things you said<strong>_  
><em><strong>You left them running through my head<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're always there, you're everywhere<strong>_  
><em><strong>But right now I wish you were here<strong>_

Her last words were going through his head. He couldn't imagine not hearing her voice again. They'd been talking about his suggestion for modifying the warp the day she left. She'd promised she'd look at it properly when she got home.

It had been nearly two weeks. They still couldn't find her. Or Harry.

All he could think about were the stupid things they said. The things she said to make him laugh, the things she said to make him think. He was worried about her. He wanted to know that she was safe, that she was alive. Right now he didn't know either. He just wanted her home.

The briefing had seemed quiet and empty without them. They didn't know where they were. They were doing all they could. They wouldn't let him search alone. He didn't feel he was doing enough to find her. Their quarters seemed empty. She was all around the room. It didn't make him feel closer to her, it made her feel further away.

He wasn't ready to leave the room just yet. He looked out the viewport, and muttered under his breath

"Come home, B'Elanna, I miss you."


	54. When I Come Around

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: When I Come Around - Green Day**

**This is another set around B'Elanna/Max/Tom in "Equinox". I loved the extra bit of drama that Max's appearance generated. It's fun to write too.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>So go do what you like<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make sure you do wise<strong>_  
><em><strong>You may find out that your self doubt<strong>_  
><em><strong>Means nothing was ever there<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can't go forcing something<strong>_  
><em><strong>If it's just not right<strong>_

She watched him, and knew beyond doubt that he wasn't what she wanted. He never had been. She'd just never admitted it to herself. He wanted to have dinner with her, but she wasn't sure.

She didn't want to open the door for him again.

He had almost ruined her life all those years ago. They had fought constantly, sometimes even physically, and when the time had come that she had enough, he made it seem like it was all her fault.

She knew now she had the right man. The man she loved, and who loved her back. The man she couldn't imagine living without.

The doubt she had always had about Max was still there, and maybe that meant the year they spent together had all been a lie. They'd been so young, so inexperienced. Everything was all or nothing for her back then.

She never had to force her feelings for Tom. They were just there, and he was always the one on her mind. Unlike every other relationship she'd ever been in.

Max wanted to do his own thing, and she hoped that was right for him. Because she knew beyond doubt, he'd never been right for her. But Tom was, and she wasn't going to let him get away without a fight. She owed herself that much.


	55. Kiss Me

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Kiss Me - Sixpence None The Richer/New Found Glory**

**OK, So this is a true drabble, its 98 words minus lyrics. I was in a soppy mood!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kiss me beneath the milky twilight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lead me out on the moonlit floor<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lift your open hand, strike up the band<strong>_  
><em><strong>And make the fireflies dance, silver moon sparkling<strong>_  
><em><strong>So kiss me<strong>_

She span around the floor, his arms still holding her. She didn't let herself go often enough. She didn't get to do this. She just wanted to show him that she could let go, that she could just allow herself to dance with him. There was the band, the moon and the fireflies, little else.

Tom held her, and allowed her to let go. He kept her grounded, meaning she didn't have to do it all alone. She signalled for the band to play again, and Tom kissed her cheek. "I love you, Par'mach'kai" she whispered and smiled.


	56. Can't Go Back Now

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Can't Go Back Now - the Weepies**

**A lovely little Janeway drabble.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yesterday when you were young<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everything you needed done was done for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now you do it on your own<strong>_  
><em><strong>but you find you're all alone, what can you do?<strong>_  
><em><strong>You and me walk on, walk on, walk on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Coz you can't go back now<strong>_

There was nothing they could do now. They were in the Delta Quadrant, and as her mother would have said. That was the end of that.

Only days earlier she could have contacted Starfleet, asked an admiral for help, their opinion, orders.

Now what in the universe could she do.

She had to get her crew home. She had to get the Maquis home. They had to all work together. She had to convince everyone to do that.

She couldn't undo her decisions. But she could make things easier.


	57. Dance With You

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Dance With You - Bowling For Soup**

**I love this song, as I started updating this I was singing it. My sister is begging me going "Put DS9 back on, please"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You got inside through a hole in my defenses<strong>_  
><em><strong>And how you fit I'll never understand<strong>_  
><em><strong>Coz you got into me, like I got into you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now I wanna do it again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Only wanna dance with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Only wanna dance with you<strong>_

There was nothing she could do. He had firmly planted himself inside her mind and that was that. She wasn't certain how he fit inside her head and her heart, and it was in a way that she could not understand. She wished he hadn't. She'd never been good at relationships. She'd never been good at turning "me" into a "we" when it came to a relationship. She was never very good at not being alone.

That wasn't to say that she was good at being alone either. But being alone was easier. She couldn't let anybody else down if she was alone. She could do anything that she wanted without a man.

But now he was there and she couldn't dislodge him, and now, she wouldn't want to get rid of him. She had grown to completely love him. She had grown to almost depend on him. She just wanted him to be there for her, and so far he always had been. She only wanted him.


	58. Coming Clean

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Come Clean - Hilary Duff**

**Sorry for the break in posting, I've been pretty sick, then I went to a concert last night. Absolutely legen... wait for it... dary. LEGENDARY! I would go 100x again. I forgot how awesome a show Steps put on. There was something about Lee Latchford-Evans singing "Moves Like Jagger" that still stuns me. (look for it on YouTube)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let it wash away my sanity<strong>_  
><em><strong>Coz I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let the rain fall down I'm coming clean<strong>_

He felt the holographic rain fall on his shoulders, and looked along the path she had just taken, screaming that he was an infuriating fool.

He knew that on some level, she was probably right.

"B'Elanna, wait, just wait!" he yelled, running to catch up with her, stopping her next to the lake where they could hear the rain falling into the water

"Tom, what the hell was all this?" she asked, still taking a few steps backwards, but much slower

"It was supposed to be a nice day! This is Harry, his stupid jokes"

"It's raining Tom" she called back with a sarcastic snort, and he reached out for her arm, but she shook him off

"I can see that, B'Elanna just… please"

"Why should I Tom?" she asked the killer question. Stopping a few feet away

"Because I love you," he shouted, prompting her to turn around, she looked at him with a confused look on her face "I want you to move in with me"

"What?"

"You heard. Move in with me" he took a few steps towards her, knowing that she wouldn't move again, she was thinking, and he could see it in her mind.

"You are kidding?" She looked at him, and he gave her a smile

"Never been more serious." and he just stood there. Letting her make her decision.


	59. How Far We've Come

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: How Far We've Come - Matchbox20**

**OK, I originally wrote the Kira oneshot as my drabble for this, but... it got away from me and I am so proud of that (if you've not read it, please do!). But this is a nice little Janeway drabble I wrote in its place.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I believe the world is burning to the ground<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh well I guess we're gonna find out<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let's see how far we've come<strong>_  
><em><strong>I believe it all is coming to an end<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh well I guess we're gonna pretend<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let's see how far we've come<strong>_

She had locked in the course. There was no turning back for her now.

Either she would be right, and they would go back to the beginning.

Or she would be wrong, and they would never live past this moment.

It was coming to an end. She could pretend she knew with certainty what she was doing.

But she couldn't even say for sure that she knew this would work.

She hoped Annorax saw her coming. That he'd know she'd win this day.

Her world was burning with the size of the ship. This was it now.


	60. The Other Side Of The World

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: The Other Side Of The World - KT Tunstall**

**This is the 60th Voyager drabble. Can you believe it. This is just a tiny, tiny little P/T drabble that I always thought was set in season 5, just after Extreme Risk.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And the fire fades away, most of everyday<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is full of tired excuses, but it's too hard to say<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wish were it simple, but we give up easily<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're close enough to see that you're on the other side of the world to me<strong>_

He noticed that she wasn't there, and once again his heart broke. They weren't even taking a break, they had both just accepted that they needed some time to be themselves again. They had spoken every day, and it had been almost impossible for him to put her out of his mind.

All he could do was wish that it would be simple enough for him to find her, to tell her that he loved her, that he wanted to do anything for her.

He wanted her back. Not on the other side of a large divide.

Maybe it was time he told her that. It was time he made it simple.


	61. Perfect

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Perfect - Simple Plan**

**This was written during my "Endgame" phase. A little drabble about the looks that passed between the two Paris men. I love that scene, just because it shows how amazed Owen is to have Tom home. Fabulously acted.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey dad look at me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Think back and talk to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Did I grow up according to plan<strong>_  
><em><strong>And do you think I'm wasting my time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Doing things I wanna do<strong>_  
><em><strong>But it hurts when you disapprove all along<strong>_

There was an image in the eyes he remembered, but there was something there he couldn't place. He wasn't sure what it was. Something he hadn't seen often in his lifetime. Pride? Acceptance? Understanding? He wasn't sure.

It was only a split second. There was a moment. Then his father looked back to the captain, and it was gone. All he could do was wonder if he had turned out the way Owen Paris had expected.

He actually knew the answer to that. Had the elder Paris expected his only son to be a convict, a criminal, a deserter, or any of the other terms that had been used to describe him in his lifetime.

But now, he had changed. He wasn't the boy that his father would remember. He was a grown man, and adult, a husband, soon to be a father. He had more than himself to think about now. For the rest of his life he would be connected to the beautiful little girl he and B'Elanna had created. For the rest of his life, the vows he and B'Elanna had taken would bind them together.

His father had disapproved of every life decision Tom had made so far. Would he disapprove of B'Elanna, of Miral? Would he disapprove of his seven years on Voyager.

He wasn't going to apologise for anything, because it all brought him to this point in his life. It all brought him to this moment. Approaching Earth. Their return celebrated throughout the Federation.

Would that be enough to convince his father he had been wrong about Tom all along.


	62. Sucker

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Sucker (Tell Me About Your First Kiss) - New Found Glory**

**This is a random one. Just... Something really stupid. There is a funny Criminal Minds reference in here. Review if you spot it!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Music low, we're all alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>Being wrong never felt so right<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tell me about your first kiss<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tell me or have you already forgotten it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tell me about your first kiss<strong>_  
><em><strong>What do I have to do to get through all this<strong>_

"Come on B'Elanna, please" he kept begging her, he had decided tonight they should talk about their firsts, and she had been fighting him. Causing him to beg her. She smiled again at him and tried not to sigh, knowing she'd give up to him soon. "Please"

"Fine, Scott Leishman, 9th grade"

"Prude, Laura Bennett, 4th grade"

"Slut" she laughed and lightly pushed at his shoulder, watching as he grinned and pushed himself slightly up the bed

"What about the first time you had sex?"

"Tom…?" she frowned, but he spoke quickly

"I'll go first, Haley Brooks, Junior year of high school"

"Do I have…" his blue eyes gave her his sad puppy look, and she caved, never able to say no to that look. "Max Burke, freshman year at the Academy"

"You were a late bloomer"

"Tom" she couldn't help but smile, even though she felt just a little annoyed at him.

"It's sweet. B."

"B?" her smile faded, and his just grew. He found the one spot on her body she was ticklish and tickled her. Causing her to squirm as he replied

"Why not, it's cute"

"I'll kill you" she glared at him before he leant close to her and fixed her with his favourite loving look

"No you won't" he whispered, then leaned down and kissed her, making further conversation impossible.


	63. Pieces

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Pieces - Sum41**

**OK so. I'm back to proto P/T. I'm figuring this is late season 3/very early season 4.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you believe it's in my soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd say all the words that I know<br>**__**Just to see if it would show  
><strong>__**That I'm trying to let you know  
><strong>__**That I'm better off on my own**_

He was still pursuing her, and she now had no idea how to convince him otherwise. He saw something in her that she couldn't see herself and didn't truly believe was there. He was always trying to push her to do something with him. Professionally or personally. She was always hesitant, and more often than not said no. She couldn't risk starting something with him and letting him down.

She always let people down. Her parents, her instructors, her friends, Chakotay, the Captain. She wasn't sure if there was anyone in her life that she hadn't disappointed. But he always looked on her like she was the only thing that mattered to him. Like she was the most important person in the galaxy, and everyone could wait until she was done. For some reason, that terrified her.

So she held back, he kept making advances and she kept trying to convince him that she wasn't what he wanted or needed. That she was better of alone against the galaxy. That she needed to be alone to face her demons. There apparently weren't enough words in the universe to convince him of that.

It wasn't that she wasn't interested. As a person he fascinated her. He had so many holes that she would love to explore, but she couldn't let herself into that trap. She couldn't let herself do it because she knew, she knew that she would be pushing herself past what she could handle. And the last thing she ever wanted was feeling out of control.

If the last thing she could control was her relationship with Tom Paris, then that's what she would have to control. But very little stayed in her control, and how long would she be able to hold out before he became too interesting for her to keep pushing away.


	64. Trainwreck

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Trainwreck - New Found Glory**

**this is set in season 7, just after "Flesh and Blood"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Falling in love is like a train wreck<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you make it out alive you still haven't made it<strong>_  
><em><strong>So tell me the truth you don't know what you do<strong>_  
><em><strong>You don't know what you're putting me through<strong>_

He threw his arms in the air again. Fighting didn't seem to get anything done. Talking didn't seem to get anything done either. He wasn't going to pretend he was the best in relationships. He tended to have a short dalliance, then cut and run before anything got too serious. But he couldn't do that here.

For one thing, this was a small ship, and he couldn't just put in for a transfer.

For another, they were both senior officers. Helm and Engineering had to liaised more than most other departments, barring Operations.

He had known this when things had started, he'd known all this when he'd said his vows and he knew it now.

Even if she did infuriate him, he would make things work, and he knew she would too. Because she was as stubborn as he was. But really, she was as clueless as he was about a long relationship.

He knew that falling in love didn't end with marriage. It wasn't like a fairytale, where the vows were magical, and they would ride into the sunset living happily ever after.

Nothing was ever that simple.

When he'd been a child he'd never even seen himself as being married. He'd never seen himself settling down, thinking about a family.

He'd also never seen himself 50,000 light years from home, but things changed, and B'Elanna had changed him.

She was sat on the bed, and he didn't know how to try and convince her that she needed to take things slowly. It wasn't like she'd had a fall in engineering. She'd been kidnapped by holograms. Holograms who hated anyone who weren't holographic. He was worried.

She thought he was being ridiculous.

He said he only cared about her.

She said she was fine.

The fight started over again.

But he wouldn't have it any other way. Because although she'd already changed him. He wanted her to keep changing, pushing and challenging him.

He was in the middle, and he was waiting for the crash.

And he enjoyed it.


	65. Iris

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Iris - GooGoo Dolls**

**this is set in season 7, during "Friendship One"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And I don't want the world to see me<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<strong>_  
><em><strong>When everything's made to be broken<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just want you to know who I am<strong>_

Her heart was breaking as she thought about the danger he was in. There was nobody else in the universe who knew her as well as he did, and she couldn't lose that. She couldn't imagine a world where he wasn't there to help her through every situation, where he wasn't there to support her and guide her through the low points of her life.

She had already lost one dear friend this day. She couldn't lose him too.

She felt the most helpless she ever had. There weren't many things the engineer could do. This was up to the diplomats of the crew. She would keep the ship going until she needed to do something else, and focus on almost anything else.

The movement in her stomach reminded her of another reason he needed to be careful. There was a baby due in only a month or so who would need her dad. Who would need both her parents.

She couldn't speak to anyone else about how she felt right now. Because they wouldn't understand that with him in danger, she was in danger too.

He was the only one who knew her, and she needed him to come home.


	66. Say You'll Be Mine

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Say You'll Be Mine - Steps**

**this is set in season 7, during "Drive". This was one of the best received drabbles I've ever written over on Facebook. Hope you guys like it too.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Baby please this hearts on the line<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't waste this precious time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Say you'll be mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's not hard to do <strong>_  
><em><strong>Just tell me you feel it too<strong>_

They had survived, against all the uncountable odds in the universe they survived the blast. But whether they'd lost or not was still in the air. The silences between her answers were making him nervous. He couldn't imagine what he would do were she to say no.

If she said no where would they be, what would they be.

How much more time could she need, they'd been together for three years. By far his longest relationship. He couldn't imagine a life without her in it. He couldn't imagine a life where she was not the woman he spent his life with.

A future without B'Elanna, a past without Voyager.

They were completely unthinkable to him.

He needed her.

Then she gave the greatest answer, and she was his.


	67. That's What She Said Last Night

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: That's What She Said Last Night - The Saw Doctors**

**this is set in season 5, Tom/Harry friendship more than anything. Though... I'm a P/T addict**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, I saw her leaving could have told you that she would go without you <strong>_  
><em><strong>You can follow her out but there's not a lot you can do <strong>_  
><em><strong>If you get in her way, she'll just pass you by in a blur <strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause she's heard it all back, everything you said about her<strong>_

He just watched her again, wondering what in the universe was going on. He hadn't said or do anything to her this time. He hadn't even seen her in days. She'd been too busy in Engineering, and he'd been pulling double shifts in Sickbay.

"What did you do?" Harry asked, catching up to him in the corridor outside of B'Elanna's quarters, he was walking away, just looking backwards, confused

"Nothing?" he felt as confused as he could.

"She seemed pretty annoyed with you about something you said when we had lunch today"

"I haven't spoken to her in days" He felt even more confused by what Harry was telling him, wondering when he could have said something to upset B'Elanna.

"Have you talked about her?"

"Maybe in passing" He suddenly felt himself flushing as he thought about it "to Neelix"

"You're an idiot" Harry scoffed, and laughed at the expression he could feel on his face.

"Do you think I should talk to her?" He asked, wondering exactly how pissed off B'Elanna was.

"I think you should wait, there's not much you can do?"

"True. She'll talk to me when she's ready" he nodded, and knew that there was nothing else he could do.


	68. Our Love

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Our Love - Rhett Miller**

**This is surprised everyone with who read it at first, then they figured I wasn't doing a romantic pairing. Its B'Elanna/Miral. This is coming with a special shoutout to Alpha, coz her reply earlier made me laugh when I woke up.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Our love surpassed, our love's so fast<strong>_  
><em><strong>Our love's all wrong, our love goes on and on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Our love became our love by name<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I wrote it to you in a song<strong>_  
><em><strong>Our love goes on and on.<strong>_

Sometimes things grew fast, sometimes things happened fast. She wasn't really sure what she could do. The rush of love that had hit her had taken her breath away.

Feeling her move, seeing her in the scans had made her sure that she would love her.

But seeing her. Holding her. Seeing the perfect mix of her and Tom in her face. The pitch of her wail. The deep blue of her eyes. The darkness of her hair. Something they hadn't expected.

There was nothing so perfect in the universe. Nothing would ever stop her loving this child.

As the years passed, nothing changed. She was amazed as she watched her first smile, the first time she sat up, the first time she crawled, her first steps, her first words, her first day of school, entering the Academy, her first day on a ship, her first promotion.

Miral was always her baby girl. Nothing changed that. Their love went on.


	69. Letters To You

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Letters To You - Finch**

**This is set in Lineage (I write a few round this ep, have you noticed) Because I just felt that the "night apart" was played too... minor. I don't know why, that's just how it seemed to me.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Can't you see that I wanna be there with open arms<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's empty tonight and I'm all alone get me through this one<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you notice I'm gone, where do you run to so far away<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want you to know that I miss you, I miss you so<strong>_

They were on the same ship, but it felt like they were lightyears apart. This was something they both wanted. Something they had spoken about. Now it was real, and it seemed like they were on completely different pages. She wanted to change their baby, and it had caused one of the biggest arguments they'd ever had.

He had spent one night away from her, and he missed her with every fibre of his being. He remembered the days when they could barely stand to be in the same room as her, now he could barely stand to be apart. He just wanted to be back with her. Celebrating the fact that together they'd created something perfect.

He wanted to support her, but he couldn't, not about this. She couldn't change their daughter. He felt empty without her. He just wanted to go home to her, and tell her how much he loved her and missed her, and hope that she'd change her mind.


	70. Don't Look Away

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Don't Look Away -Joshua Radin**

**OK. So. This is a little thing that I'm thinking is set mid season 4. Just as they are beginning to test their potential together.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't look away if you do then I may<strong>_  
><em><strong>No one knows truth not even you<strong>_  
><em><strong>You let your mind show, hate that I know<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've been there before, don't look away any more<strong>_

She tried to turn her head from him again, a physical representation of the distance she had been throwing up for weeks now. He had tried everything to get through to her, just wanting her to know that he was there to listen. He knew that this couldn't have been easy on her. It was something she had never expected, reconnecting with such a large part of her life, then having it ripped away.

He needed her though, and he couldn't look away in her time of need. He wanted to make sure she knew that he was there for her, that he loved her, and that she didn't know exactly what had happened, she could never know exactly what had happened, not this far away.

He just held her through the night, allowing her to talk when she needed too, and encouraging her to. Hoping that she didn't close off from him again.

"I love you" he whispered one night, and although he didn't get a verbal response, she nuzzled closer to him, and murmured against his chest.

At least she turned to him. That would be enough for right now.


	71. Heartbeat

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Heartbeat - Steps**

**This is set during "Lineage" but is basically B'Elanna looking back over their relationship. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>You're always in my heart to stay<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby love comes once in a lifetime<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think it's high time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Our hearts beat as one<strong>_

She just shook her head. They had both done stupid things in the time they'd known each other, and she was almost certain that there were other things they'd have done too, but they agreed, he had probably done the most stupid, recently at least. They needed things to go their way now. They needed to start being sensible, because it wasn't only the two of them now. There was a tiny life that was going to depend on them.

The one thing she knew is that this is what love was. She knew that he loved her, and that he would do anything for her. Sometimes in their relationship she had doubted it, but some of that had been simple complacency on both their parts.

They were two people, but together, they were stronger. She had never felt anything as strong in all her life. He made her complete, and that was all she needed.

Maybe she should tell him that more often


	72. Runaway

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Runaway - The Corrs**

**This was written for PinkAngel17 and Jekkah. Because they bug me enough about it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Say its true there's nothing like me and you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm not alone, tell me you feel it too<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I would runaway, I would runaway yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>I would runaway, I would runaway with you<strong>_

He just watched her. He knew that nothing was changing between them, nothing was going to change between them. Not for a long time. Even if they got home tomorrow, they would both need time to acclimate to the change.

He watched Tom and B'Elanna, and he just wanted that. He wanted the closeness of someone being there all the time. Someone who depended on him, confided in him, and loved him unconditionally.

She spoke to him like a friend, that was all. Even though he knew she felt the same. She'd told him often enough. He knew she needed to keep the distance, it was part of her job, and unfortunately he knew that until she no longer worried about her crew, she wouldn't worry about herself.

Maybe that was his downfall. He knew it, and he still couldn't tear himself away. There were days he wanted to scoop her up and escape from the ship. Just run away from who they were. Even if it was just for a night.

But it wouldn't be tonight.


	73. Loser Kid

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Loser Kid - Busted**

**A little Harry Kim drabble. I don't write them often.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Because I used to be the loser kid<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who always ran away and hid<strong>_  
><em><strong>No-one too the time to know me<strong>_  
><em><strong>The kick-me sign was always on me<strong>_

Who really thought that the scrawny kid who was pushed around in gym, always picked last for teams. Right up until his growth spurt in Junior year. Who would have thought that this would be the man who got the girl of his dreams.

She challenged him, fought with him, fell in love with him, hated him, wanted to be away from him and wanted to be closer to him more than any other person in the galaxy. He had fallen in love with her, and sometimes that terrified him. Because he had never had that before. He had always been the play boy. He'd always been the fly boy who ran away at the first sign of trouble.

Junior year had changed him, more than just physically. He had had to grow up, and since then he had tried desperately to prove that he could be a man on his own. That had gotten him into trouble.

But it had also brought him to that moment in time. Stood in front of his captain, exchanging rings with the woman of his dreams. The woman he loved more than anyone else in the universe. Who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Who would have thought indeed.


	74. Have You Ever 1

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Have You Ever - S Club 7**

**This is my first of several drabbles from John Torres' POV. After a "psychological discussion" on Facebook, we seem to have decided that I'm trying to convince myself that my own father (who is a tosser who left my family and hasn't exactly been "present" in my life in the 13 years since) is still Human.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Have you ever loved and lost somebody<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't you see that's the way I feel<strong>_  
><em><strong>About you and me baby<strong>_

He felt the pain across the light years, and wondered if he knew exactly what she had gone through when he left. What she had had to live through.

No reason he gave would be enough. No excuse. Just saying that things weren't working with her mother would lead to another question he wasn't sure he was ready to answer.

Why had he left B'Elanna too.

Seeing her had made his life brighten. Learning that she was married, with her own child on the way, made him happier than he probably had a right to feel. He wanted to be part of his daughters life.

All he could do was tell her how afraid he'd been when he'd heard her ship was lost. That she was presumed dead.

He had lost her once, and now he was determined not to lose her again.

"I'll write you" she called as the connection was severed, and he reached up and wiped his eyes, unashamed of the tears that had formed there.

She was giving him a chance. He had to take it.


	75. Have You Ever 2

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Have You Ever - S Club 7**

**OK, because they are the same song, I'm posting this with the last one. I wrote this for my friends Jekkah and PA. Who both ship J/C. So while I personally don't ship them, I tend to write for them to appease these two.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Have you ever loved and lost somebody<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't you see that's the way I feel<strong>_  
><em><strong>About you and me baby<strong>_

He looked up to the sky and he heard the footsteps behind him.

He always found it peculiar how people sounded so different when they walked. He always knew if it was Harry, Tom, B'Elanna or Kathryn coming to find him.  
>He normally hoped for Kathryn. He always wanted to hear her. See her. Just know she was there. But today he couldn't cope with her. He needed to talk. He needed to scream. He needed to curse the universe. Band about some Klingon insults. He didn't mind so much either way.<p>

But it was her, and he had to think about what he would say. How could he tell her that he felt like he was losing so much more than just a home. He felt, somehow, that he was losing a family.

Worst of all, he felt he was losing her.

She didn't say anything. Just stepped beside him and looked up at the same spot in the sky. For the first time since Voyager had returned to the Alpha Quadrant, they didn't need words. He just looked at her, and it seemed she understood.

When he turned to her, she just took his hand and smiled up at him, "You're never going to lose, Chakotay", she whispered, and somehow, he knew she was right.


	76. Rock What You Got

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Rock What You Got - Superchick**

**This one was written in a hotel room while I was away at a conference. Alpha should remember that day, I made it through half her fics just while I was on the train LOL. this is B'Elanna POV, but is really a ship!fic rather than a pairing.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Welcome misfits, orphans, all <strong>_  
><em><strong>The ones who feel they don't belong<strong>_  
><em><strong>You were made to rock, so stand up tall<strong>_  
><em><strong>Go rock the world and prove them wrong<strong>_

She had always been the odd one out, the one left behind, the last one picked for games. On Voyager though, she finally felt like she wasn't the odd one out. She wasn't the last one for anything. In fact, she was just another member of the crew. Maybe not any member of the crew, she was the chief engineer, but she wasn't treated differently just because she wasn't what people expected her to be.

She was able to show everyone exactly what she was, and she was good at that. She was an engineer, she didn't do things by the book. She was unconventional, emotional and generally angry, but she was fantastic at what she did.

Here she had friends, and the closest thing to a family, who trusted her and allowed her to be exactly who she was. They didn't try to change her. They just allowed her to be herself.

She finally found where she belonged.


	77. Breathe Again

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Breathe Again - Sara Bareilles**

**This is another one set during Blood Fever. I love writing about that episode. **

**I'mma pimp out my videos now. If y'all go and look up ShinRhino on YouTube, I've made a load of P/T vids that need some love.**

**Also, a quick message to my first twife Fabi if she ever makes it this far... this will be over 100 chapters. Deal with it :D**

* * *

><p><strong>All I have, all I need<strong>  
><strong>He's the air I would kill to breathe<strong>  
><strong>Holds my love in his hands<strong>  
><strong>Still I'm searching for something<strong>  
><strong>Out of breath, I am left hoping someday<strong>  
><strong>I'll breathe again<strong>

Her lips still burnt, her body was still on fire from him.

She pretended she couldn't remember what had happened. She didn't want things to be awkward, for either of them.

She remembered how it felt when he kissed her. She remembered how he had held onto her, how he had pushed her to the edge of her tolerance, and she'd still found herself wanting more from him.

She also remembered that he thought she hadn't meant it.

Maybe one day she could tell him, truthfully and honestly.

She needed him, and she couldn't tell him now. But one day. Maybe.


	78. Summer Sunshine

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Summer Sunshine - The Corrs**

**There are a couple of songs I've used for the challenge (I think the other big one is in the DS9 series though) that remind me of a British show I used to be obsessed with called Dream Team. I miss that show!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the heat of summer sunshine<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll miss you like nobody else<strong>_  
><em><strong>In the heat of summer sunshine<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll kiss you and nobody needs to know<strong>_

She stopped and looked at him. The perennial summer of the holodeck warming her skin. She remembered the last time she had sat there, just after their freezing encounter with the Nyrians. She didn't know what had stopped her from telling him then that she was happy to just be there with him. That even when there was nothing she could do, he still supported her.

She was surprised how much she missed that when they didn't talk for a few days. She could even live with his insufferability, which had been one of the indications she wanted more from him.

"B'Elanna" she heard from behind her. The sun shining down on them as she jumped from where she was sitting and just looked at him, a smile spreading across her face when she thought back, and realised, this time, she could tell him. Because he knew.

Nobody else needed to know.


	79. Believe

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Believe - Skillet**

**I absolutely adore this song, and it's one of my personal favourite things to listen too. This was one of my favourites to write too. Insomnia is the reason you folk are getting this update.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you believed when I said<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd be better off without you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then you never really knew me at all<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you believed when I said<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I wouldn't be thinking about you<strong>_  
><em><strong>You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong<strong>_

She had lied to him so many times. Telling him that she wasn't interested in him. That she didn't want him.

He was convinced that she still didn't want him. That had never been true. She was just afraid. Afraid of commitment, afraid of being hurt, afraid of letting someone else see the core of her. She had never been good at dealing with her feelings, and how she felt for him was terrifying her.

If he truly believed her, he can't know her at all. She didn't think he did. If he truly thought she didn't want him, he'd have moved onto someone else by now. But he was still there. Asking her, pushing her.

She couldn't get him off her mind. She always thought about him, even though she always said she didn't. But now, she had no other choice. This was her last chance. They were going to die together, it was only fair that she tell him the truth.


	80. I Know Him So Well

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: I Know Him So Well - Steps****  
><strong>

**This is being posted from a hotel room in Aberystwyth just before I go for a sleep. Another "Lineage" based drabble. I love this episode. So. My only message here is, Alpha, I shall be reading "After The Ashes" in the morning on a train. Like I read most of your fics :D. To everyone else, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>No one in your life is with you constantly<strong>_  
><em><strong>No one is completely on your side<strong>_  
><em><strong>And though I move my world to be with him<strong>_  
><em><strong>Still what got between us is too wide<strong>_

Sometimes she wondered if something that should have brought them even closer together was actually going to push them apart. She knew it was mostly her fault, because she didn't know how to deal with it. So she was taking the only course of action she could think of.

Her father had left her, because she'd been Klingon. Because her mom had been Klingon. John Torres had taken the same vows she and Tom had, and he had still left his wife and daughter.

Now, she was in her mothers position. Tom was in her father's, would he leave her too?

She had learnt at such a young age that you couldn't depend on anyone but yourself. She was trying to change that, but now that she knew she was going to have a child, she was scared. For the first time in her life, she was truly terrified. Even now. While he stood trying to convince her that he wouldn't leave, her mind was still telling her that he would

"B'Elanna, I am not your father, and you are not your mother" he forced her eyes to meet his, and she saw the truth in his eyes. "And our daughter is going to be perfect. Just the way she is"

She was still afraid, and she still thought that the gap between them needed addressing. But maybe she could move her viewpoint so she could depend on him.


	81. The Story So Far

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: The Story So Far - New Found Glory****  
><strong>

**So, I got back from Aber today, I held off posting until I knew how "How I Met Your Mother"'s finale would go. I'm happy with it... I suppose.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And everything else is irrelevant to the story so far<strong>_  
><em><strong>A coincidence that you look like her from afar<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is it true that you like to sleep alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>Or is it what you just tell everyone<strong>_

There were so many rumours about her and the reason why nobody had gotten close to her in more than three years. Why she always fought having someone try and get close to her. It never surprised him. But he wondered.

Did she really like to sleep alone?

It was one of the most mysterious things about her. She was mysterious though. Everything about her was mysterious. Her history, her family, her thoughts. Nothing was open to public interpretation. She kept herself to herself.

He would keep trying. He was determined to break through her walls and become the person who learned the truth. The man who finally saw beneath her surface. He thought she was one of the most amazing people in the universe, one of the most challenging.

It was his challenge to see her.

Maybe one day she'd let him. It seemed like she was changing her view on him. One day he might be able to show here that the story so far didn't matter. Only who and what she was now did.


	82. Show Me Your Colours

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Show Me Your Colours - S Club 7****  
><strong>

**this is just a little cute drabble that I wrote coz I was bored.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Show me, show me your colours, show me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't break this spell I'm in<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please don't break my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>Show me, show me your colours baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tell me who you really are<strong>_

She laid in the bed. There was still a flush of new beginnings in a relationship, and that made her feel good, one of the only times in her life. Once she caught her breath she rolled over and looked at him. He looked peaceful.

"Tom, tell me about yourself. Things I don't know" she whispered, running her fingers up his chest with a smile. He groaned and looked over at her, giving her a small smile

"Well." he trailed off, then smiled at her "I was top of my class in xenobiology at the academy?"

"Really?" she was almost shocked, Tom had never shown any particular enjoyment of science subjects, though she knew he had advanced medics training.

"Yeah, it was something that held my interest" he rolled over and smiled again, pulling her closer to him again.

"I'll have to mention that to Chakotay" she lowered her voice and grinned at him again. The look of shock on his face was worth it.

"Don't you dare, Torres" He groaned then smiled again as she leaned against him. Pressing herself into him.

"Oooooh, that sounds like a bit of a threat"

"Just a little" He laughed, then kissed her, pulling her closer, and showing her more.


	83. This Years Love

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: This Years Love - David Gray****  
><strong>

**I know I updated while I was at the hospital earlier, but I'm beginning to get backed up (seriously, I have about 15 unposted drabbles now, just the Voyager ones too!) so I'm gonna post a couple at a time until they are a little less.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Turning circles in time again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cut like a knife<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you love me got to know for sure<strong>_  
><em><strong>Coz it takes something more this time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Than sweet, sweet lies<strong>_

There were days when she felt like he was hiding things from her. Maybe she didn't need to know them, but she wanted to. She wanted to know him. Especially in the light of what they were trying to do. She wasn't sure that holding back was good for what they might one day become.

She knew that she hadn't always been entirely honest with him. Maybe that was partly playing into it. But she still loved him, and she still needed his help. He knew, more than anyone else on the ship, how much losing the Maquis had cut into her. She had lost all she had at home. Voyager was pretty much all she had left now. But he was a big part of that, and she needed to know that he loved her the way she did.

Everyone had noticed how he was acting differently, and she wondered sometimes if that was partly her fault, if she was somehow pushing him too far too fast. He had been the one pursuing her, but that didn't necessarily mean he knew what to do now he had her.

She just needed to know, because she wasn't sure how to take the waiting. How to take the missed breakfasts and late dinners. Not without knowing what he priority was. She loved him. She just needed to know he felt the same.


	84. Broken Strings

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Broken Strings - James Morrison ft Nelly Furtado****  
><strong>

**This was one that was right up to the wire. I mentioned a few drabbles ago that I love writing John and B'Elanna's relationship, because it's a messed up futuristic version of my relationship with my father too. I guess. So it's another one around that.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You can't play on broken strings<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can't feel anything<strong>_  
><em><strong>That your heart don't want to feel<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't tell you something that ain't real<strong>_

There were so many things she should say, could say… but she couldn't. She was stood there and there were so many things she wanted to ask him. She wanted to know. But she had three minutes, and that was it. Tom was stood at her shoulder, giving her the strength just to stand there and listen.

She didn't know what possessed her to tell him that she'd write to him. She still didn't know what to say. It had been 20 years since she had seen him. More since he had really been a part of her family. Since he had lived with them. He'd always been off on off-world meetings around the Federation, only being home for weeks at a time.

She couldn't make herself love him as her father. Right now, he was just a man who had let her down, repeatedly, all through her life. She knew so many men now, men who would do anything for their children. Who would travel across the universe to find them. She was married to a man who had put his daughter ahead of his marriage before they'd even found out about her.

So now, she was struggling to understand her father more than anything. But she gave up trying to force something she didn't feel, and he didn't seem to be expecting to hear her say those three words that she had heard other members of the crew utter so readily the last few days. As Tom squeezed her hand when they turned to leave she thought again, wondering why people didn't accept the responsibilities.

"B, are you alright?" Tom asked when they got back to their quarters, pulling her close to him and wrapping his arms around her. "You've been quiet since we left Astrometrics"

"I just" she thought a minute again and looked up at him, shaking her head as her emotions threatened to overwhelm her. "I don't understand why he left us" Tom just kissed the top of her head and held onto her, letting her think to herself "why he left me. I'm his daughter, Tom. Why did he leave me"

"B'Elanna, I don't know why he left. He was obviously unhappy in his marriage," Tom lifted her chin and looked deep in her eyes, making sure that she saw what he meant "but he missed out on the most amazing woman in the universe. I got to know her, and I fell in love with her. So it's his loss B, not yours" she held onto him, having needed to hear what he'd said, and know once again that it wasn't her fault.


	85. I Useta Lover

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: I Useta Lover - The Saw Doctors**

**After the big one, this is a really tiny little one. But I like this one. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>So now you know the truth of it<strong>_  
><em><strong>She's no longer my obsession<strong>_  
><em><strong>And all the thoughts and dreams I had of her<strong>_  
><em><strong>Would take six months in confession<strong>_

There had been times when he had worried about what she would do, what she would say. But that had been a long time ago. Months ago. Now he thought about it, he didn't know why.

She was attractive, sure, but so were many other people on the ship, and he knew that it was time to move on, find someone new. She seemed like a lost cause.

But the planet… what had happened on the planet… It gave him hope. Hope that maybe he shouldn't hold on to. He needed to move on. But he wasn't sure he wanted too.

There was still a chance. That was what he was holding on too, even though he'd try to convince her otherwise.


	86. Numb

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Numb - Linkin Park**

**Another B'Elanna focused drabble. I'm running out of things to say, have you noticed. That's a rarity for me. Though it could also be because I have Summer Flu and feel like death. I'm seriously miserable.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tired of being what you want me to be<strong>_  
><em><strong>Feeling so faithless<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lost under the surface<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't know what you're expecting of me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Put under the pressure<strong>_  
><em><strong>Of walking in your shoes<strong>_

There were days she didn't know which way was up or down. Which way was right or wrong. Starboard or port. She looked to the Captain, Chakotay, even Tom for what was the right way to go, but some days she still didn't know.

They all expected more of her than she could deliver on. She wanted to show them that she was as strong as they all thought. She needed to prove to them all. She needed to focus on what she had to do. She looked at the algorithms on her padd, she could do this and it would help.

She wasn't going to think about what had happened on the Barge of the Dead. She wasn't going to think about her mothers parting words. That was one pressure that she was still hoping to ignore. She wasn't a Klingon warrior, she was a Starfleet engineer. She couldn't live up to what she thought they wanted.

Maybe she needed to stop thinking about what others expected of her, and only think about what she expected of herself. Tom would love her no matter what, the crew would accept her regardless. She needed to stop holding herself to perfection, and allow herself to be B'Elanna. She wasn't that captain, she wasn't her mother. So she needed to be herself.


	87. Fantasies Come True

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Fantasties Come True - John Tartaglia, Rick Lyon and Stephanie D'Abruzzo - Avenue Q**

**A little Janeway POV drabble. I can't believe I'm only 13 away from hitting the magic 100 on this fic. I think I might write a special drabble to celebrate that magic number.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And now my love<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm getting what I've always been dreaming of<strong>_  
><em><strong>So are you, oh baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fantasies come true<strong>_

She was there, on the streets of San Francisco. This had been her dream for so long. So many years. But she was stood there, with her senior staff preparing for debriefing, and she basked in the glow.

Seven years ago, this had been her fantasy, standing in the grounds of Starfleet Academy. She looked around, Chakotay and Harry were both looking around. B'Elanna and Tom were bickering about something. Over a week since Miral had arrived, and already it was strange for her to see the couple without her. Seven was stood looking at the bridge that she could see in the distance.

She couldn't believe they were home, and that they'd gotten everything they had dreamt of. Their family was home.


	88. Nothing In The World

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Nothing In The World - Atomic Kitten**

**I'm thinking that this is set just after Pathfinder. I wish we'd seen more of Tom's struggle with his father.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And it seems the little things get in the way<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're so caught up in routine from day to day<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sometimes it feels like we're not anchored anywhere<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh I've missed you, yeah<strong>_

He hadn't really thought about his father in a long time. Since his time in the brig. He'd focused on Harry, on B'Elanna, on the helm and sickbay. On almost anything else. But hearing his voice had brought back things he hadn't wanted to face.

"I told you he'd be proud of you" came a voice behind him, he wasn't surprised to see B'Elanna there. He hadn't even heard her come in. His thoughts had been wandering, and she knew exactly what was going through his mind.

"You were right. B…" he trailed off as she sat beside him, he just looked to her again, feeling adrift, and unsure about himself all over again. "How did you know?"

"Because, from what you've told me, he's just like you" the soft smile on her face told him the truth, that she truly believed that, and he loved that she knew him that well. "He's working on project Pathfinder. He wants you home Tom."

"I thought I was home, B'Elanna." he sighed as she pulled him to her, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her closer. He felt her breath in his hair, and her hand on the back of his neck. "Voyager is home for me. But I do miss Earth, sometimes"

"I know, Tom." her soft voice right in his ear told him more than anything else. He just rested against her, listening to her breathing. Maybe Earth was the goal, and he missed his family there. But right now, Voyager was home.


	89. Who Knew

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Who Knew - P!nk**

**Yet another one of my John Torres drabbles. I don't know, but it works well I think.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that last kiss I'll cherish<strong>_  
><em><strong>Until we meet again<strong>_  
><em><strong>And time makes it harder<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wish I could remember<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I keep your memory<strong>_  
><em><strong>You visit me in my sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>My darling, who knew?<strong>_

He thought back to her last kiss, he'd told her that he loved her. That he hadn't wanted to leave. That maybe things would get better and he could come back. But he'd been lying to her, how do you tell a 5 year old that you're leaving.

As the years had passed, he'd wanted to see her again. The brief reconciliation with Miral hadn't lasted long, and he'd left his daughter a second time, this time she hadn't even believed him. He'd seen the anger in her eyes, and he didn't try to contact her, or see her again.

More time passed, he saw her in his sleep. As she had been as an infant, so much calmer than he'd expected. As she'd been when he'd last seen her, angry and defiant on the camping trip. He also imagined what she might be like now. He kept track of her as he could, but after she left the academy it became more difficult. He saw her name in a report years later, about Federation citizens held at a Cardassian labour camp. Then, in the reports about Voyager. He'd contacted Starfleet, and explained his position, why he wanted to know about her. His name had been in her records, so he'd been added to the loop.

He hadn't known whether he should contact her, see if she would speak to him, or read his letters. He had 20 years to make up for. He couldn't do it without taking the hit and hoping that she'd speak to him.

Would she be married, divorced, gay? Would she have her own children, or not want any at all. He knew so little about what her life was now, but he _did_ want to know. He had even felt a stab of remorse when he had heard that Miral had passed away a little over a year earlier. Would he have to break the news to his daughter that her mother had died, or would someone have already told her.

_"There is no reason you should talk to me, little Bee. But, I would like to get to know the woman you grew into. Even though I had so little to do with it. Please give me the chance to reconnect with you. I don't deserve it, and you don't owe me anything, but I'd like to try. Starfleet will give you all the details if you would like too._  
><em>Your father"<em>

It wasn't much, but hopefully, she would see that he was trying to work up the courage to reconnect with her. He was still her father, and he wanted to show that he could be one, even after 20 years. Who knew it would take her being thrown across the galaxy for him to finally man up.


	90. Broken

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Broken - Lifehouse**

**And I return to your regular Tom and B'Elanna postings.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing<strong>_  
><em><strong>With a broken heart, that's still beating<strong>_  
><em><strong>In the pain, is there healing<strong>_  
><em><strong>In your name, I find meaning<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I'm holding, I'm holding on<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm holding on, I'm barely holding on to you<strong>_

Everything he did was for her, for them. But she didn't seem to be on the same page. He worried about her, but he had no clue what to do or say to her. She'd struggled lately. The last year she had had to face several demons, and this was one of the scariest ones yet, because this one, she'd chosen to do. He had tried to talk her out of it, tried and failed, and he missed the times he could convince her.

He had wished her luck, asked her to be careful, but he was so afraid to lose her, he had to hold on to her in any way he could. Helping the Doctor along with the Captain, and watching her. He thought her name, hoping that somehow it will penetrate to wherever her consciousness was.

Every beep he paid attention too, and kept his eyes on her. She was barely holding on, and so was he. That was all he could do. He loved her, and he had to let her do it. But he wasn't happy about it, and a little part of him had broken.


	91. The Older I Get

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: The Older I Get - Skillet**

**This was written because, for some unknown reason, I was feeling a touch angsty. Also, much thanks to everyone for all the lovely reviews on this and "The First Step" that I've been getting the last few days, I am slowly getting round to replying to all the reviews, but unfortunately, there is so much to do!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The walls between you and I<strong>_  
><em><strong>Are what's pushing us apart<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nothing left but scars, fight after fight<strong>_  
><em><strong>The space between, our calm and rage<strong>_  
><em><strong>Started growing stronger<strong>_  
><em><strong>Disappearing slowly day after day<strong>_

They had spoken numerous times about what was going on, what they were feeling, but she couldn't help but feel there was something unspoken between them.

The fights were almost constant, and she wasn't sure she could take it much longer. They had always been a very volatile relationship, but the gaps between their fights were getting shorter, and sometimes she thought that was just because they didn't know what else to say to each other.

She loved him, and she was sure that should be enough for them. Sometimes she doubted that though, she knew they needed to actually talk through things, without getting into another fight. Maybe she needed to start on neutral ground, then work her way up to everything else. Maybe asking him how his day was, surely that would be enough.


	92. Thatcher Fcked The Kids

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Thatcher F*cked The Kids - Frank Turner**

**This song was an extra challenge to the writers in the challenge, it was a hard one. Apologies for the swearing in the lyrics! I decided to try something new for this (its a style that the love Dax's Tenth Host has mastered) but I ended up deciding I didn't like it so much, tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whatever happened to childhood<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're all scared of the kids in our neighbourhood<strong>_  
><em><strong>They're not small, charming and harmless<strong>_  
><em><strong>They're a violent bunch of bastard little shits<strong>_

"Miral, get down"  
>"No"<br>"Do as your mother says"  
>"No"<br>"Do you think the terrible twos are always this bad?"  
>"I hope not, if so, we're not having another"<br>"She's not that bad"  
>"Tom she bit your father"<br>"He wouldn't let her be"  
>"He needed to go to Starfleet medical"<br>"She'll grow out of it"  
>"She better had do"<br>"She will. I was just like her when I was two"  
>"That doesn't give me much confidence"<br>"Hey"  
>"You walked into it"<br>*Thump*  
>"We really should have paid attention"<br>"Miral, are you OK?"  
>"NO!"<p> 


	93. Hurt

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Hurt - Johnny Cash/Nine Inch Nails**

**This was set during "Extreme Risk"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hurt myself today<br>**__**To see if I still feel  
><strong>__**I focus on the pain  
><strong>__**The only thing that's real**_

He held his hand out, hoping for just a moment that she wouldn't take it. That she would show him something more than he had been seeing out of her for weeks.

He knew what was going on. He'd known since the start. She never dealt with loss well, and this was no change. He tried to pull her out of herself. Trying to get her to talk, to walk, to do anything other than sit and stare at the wall.

Every minute he watched her he focused on their pain. His at being unable to help her, and hers at her inability to deal with the end of the Maquis. He wanted to help her, to tell her that things would be OK. But he didn't know that for certain.

All he knew was that right now, pain was all she would respond too, so maybe he needed to show her his pain, and that would help her see the light.


	94. Follow Through

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Follow Through - Gavin DeGraw**

**This is set through season 2, 3 and 4. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the start of something good, don't you agree<strong>_  
><em><strong>I haven't felt like this in so many moons, you know what I mean<strong>_  
><em><strong>And we can build through this destruction<strong>_  
><em><strong>As we are standing on our feet<strong>_

Her mind was a battleground, a wasteland, somewhere that few people ever dared to try and enter. Very few tried to learn who she was beneath the surface. A surface that she had polished to the point that people either knew her or didn't. There wasn't a middle ground with her. It was all or nothing.

That suited her perfectly. Because it meant that the walls she erected were never breached. She was destined to be forever alone because that was how she wanted things to be. She didn't want someone to come and scale the walls, because that would mean being dependant on somebody else.

But suddenly. He was there. He wouldn't let her escape. No matter how she tried to cut him off. To convince him that she wasn't worth it. That she wasn't what he really wanted. He kept coming and he wouldn't let her shake him off.

She denied even to herself that she felt for him too. She knew eventually that there was too much riding on this for her. She needed to let herself open up, and let him help her rebuild. She hadn't wanted to let someone in for a long time. Since her teens at least.

He just stood in front of her. Not pushing her too hard. She looked up at him and just nodded lightly. Maybe she would regret her decision one day, but for now, she wanted to see what she could become with his help. Maybe that was enough.


	95. Sing A Powerful Song

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Sing A Powerful Song - The Saw Doctors**

**This is set season 5 through season 6. I've done a few of these.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>When the troubles of the whole wide world come knocking on your door<strong>_  
><em><strong>And there's problems of a different kind that you never had before<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you've played against a gale force wind and it changes at half time<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you find your strength deserting you and an emptiness inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>When there's people that will harm you though you've done to them no wrong<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's time to sing, it's time to sing, sing a powerful song<strong>_

She just looked toward him, thinking back over the last few weeks and months. A lot had changed. It seemed like every time she conquered one thing, the wind changed, throwing something else at her. There was only so much that she could have thrown at her before she broke.

And she'd broken cleanly at first, then she'd had trouble, then they had helped her piece herself together again, and things had started to improve. She tried to get through everything. She leant on him when she needed a little extra support, and she was always happy he let her.

He depended on her too. The two of them were in it together, and she supposed they had been for a while, if had just taken her longer to see that he was on her side. Definitely longer than it should have taken. But that was more because she was afraid of depending on anything else.

Now, whenever she felt her strength leaving her, she looked to him, and he buoyed her spirits in a way nobody else ever had. Even now, he was just asleep, facing away from her. She saw the slow rise of his chest, and that made her feel more content than she could have imagined. It was a feeling she didn't want to end. She would fight to keep it.


	96. Caught In The Act

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Caught In The Act - New Found Glory ft Bethany Cosentino**

**And this one is Revulsion!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What a waste of regrets and side glances<strong>_  
><em><strong>I should have let it all end and not answered<strong>_  
><em><strong>Using your pain as your way <strong>_  
><em><strong>To bring me closer<strong>_

He could have left her, after everything that went on on the Day of Honour, he didn't know if she was serious or not. If she had meant what she said. He'd avoided her for three days, but this dinner had been the perfect opportunity for him to finally catch her.

All through they looked to each other, sat right across the table. He tried to focus on eating, on the stories that the senior staff were telling about Tuvok, tried to focus on anything but how close she was, how much he needed to say to her. How he wanted to just grab her and show her how he felt about her.

He chased her, stopped her, and they both rambled on, trying to dismiss the others feelings, and then it hit him, they felt the same and he had to take the chance. He pushed her against the wall, and his heart stopped when she started kissing him back.

He didn't know what would have happened had the doctor not interrupted them. But even as he tried to focus on what he was saying, his thoughts were still following B'Elanna, that was where he wanted to be, but where he couldn't be. But things were moving on. That was more than enough for him.


	97. Defying Gravity

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Defying Gravity - Wicked**

**This one was the drabble that inspired the fic "Mess Hall Marauder"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Something has changed within me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Something is not the same<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm through with playing by the rules<strong>_  
><em><strong>Of someone else's game<strong>_

She had always played by the rules. All her life. It was something that had gotten her top marks at the academy. Something that had gotten her her captaincy, but sometimes. There were reasons to break the rules.

They didn't always have to be big reasons. It could be something as innocuous as rearranging a duty shift, to hiding Neelix's concoctions.

It was a source of amusement among the crew, who the ships latest practical joker was. It wasn't until Tom Paris had sworn on B'Elanna's life that it wasn't him that people were searching for someone else.

But she was the captain. So she was safe.


	98. I'm A Long Way From Home

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: I'm A Long Way From Home - Waylon Jennings**

**One of my first attempts at a Naomi POV post-Endgame.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm a long way from home<strong>_  
><em><strong>And so all alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>Homesick like I never thought I'd be<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm a long way from home<strong>_  
><em><strong>And everything is wrong<strong>_  
><em><strong>Someone please watch over me<strong>_

All she could think was that this wasn't home. She had heard the people on Voyager speak about it for as long as she could remember. Telling her stories about it and how it was going to be great when she got back there.

But now she was here, and she didn't like it.

The kids at school were mean because she knew more than they did, and her father didn't know anything about her, making it hard for her to talk to him. Her mom was so happy though, she didn't want to say anything.

She spoke to Captain Janeway, Icheb and Seven almost every day, but it wasn't the same.

She remembered what she'd told B'Elanna when she'd brought Miral to visit. That she just wanted to be back on Voyager with her family. The people on Earth wanted to be her family, but they weren't. Her family were scattered now, and only a few remained where she could see them all the time.

She felt alone, and a long way from everything she knew. Right now, she just wanted to be back on Voyager.


	99. Stronger

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) - Kelly Clarkson**

**Another of my favourite episodes, a little "Equinox" drabble.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You think you got the best of me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Think you had the last laugh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bet you think that everything good is gone<strong>_  
><em><strong>Think you left me broken down<strong>_  
><em><strong>Think that I'd come running back<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby you don't know me coz you're dead wrong<strong>_

She watched him, and remembered the rumours that had reached her even after she'd left the academy. 10 years had dulled the anger she had felt with him, and the surprise of finding another ship out here had reminded her that things from the past were best left there.

She felt Tom's eyes on her, it was a strange triangle. She turned back to him and took his hands, the little smile that played on his face as she did. She had never really told him about Max, other than in passing when they were talking about their old relationships.

"Regrets?" he asked as he pulled her out of the Mess Hall and they started back toward her quarters. He held her hand lightly, and she felt herself completely confident that what happened was the best that could have done.

"None" she smiled then shrugged. He stopped her, and put his hands on her shoulders, looking down at her with the look that always made her feel like he could see what she was thinking.

"You're sure?" He asked, and she could see he needed to know this.

"We broke up, he expected me to fall back to him, but I didn't, I moved on, and that brought me here, to you" she smiled as he leant down and kissed her, as hard as he could in public. When he pulled away she was amazed to see the change.

Max was so far in her past it might as well be another life. She was stronger, happier and much better off now. She had a man who loved her to the ends of the universe. Who didn't take her for granted. Max may have hurt her, but now she was better.


	100. Right Where We Left Off

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Right Where We Left Off - New Found Glory**

**The 100th drabble in here. I'm very proud of it! It's a little OVER the 500 words, and that's why I've made it the 100th. Don't worry, there are more coming. I promise. It's set a little after "Extreme Risk" and is pure P/T**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You can't get rid of me that easy no<br>**__**Not without a fight**_  
><em><strong>Your cool and collective approach is appealing yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>You got it down just right<strong>_

"What did you think you were doing?" Tom didn't even stop in his pacing to look at her, it was as if the question just burst out of him with no warning. She wondered if he had known all along, and just hadn't mentioned it. Or if he'd been as in denial as she had been.

"Just trying to get through the day, Tom" she almost whispered, the polar opposite to his raised voice. She wasn't even trying to calm him, she just didn't feel the need to shout, not when he was already doing more than enough for the both of them. She had known this confrontation was coming. Talking to Chakotay and the Captain had been hard, but facing Tom was something else entirely.

"By letting yourself get hurt?" He stopped himself from almost screaming, then resumed his pacing, backwards and forwards. "why?"

"Because that way I felt something. If I hurt, I was alive, because I was in too much pain to do anything else, and everyone was so involved in their problems nobody cared enough to tell me"

"I asked you every night if you needed help. I laid there and listened to you cry and didn't say anything because whenever I did you said you were fine, and you'd leave if I tried to do anything more than lay there"

"I just needed…" she trailed off, not even sure any longer why she was angry, or upset, or even tired. Just knowing that she felt something was enough. Something that wasn't just pain. Something that was more than just a reaction to stimuli. This was because she felt the man she loved had let her down, but only because she had forced him too. She knew he was right. She had always refused to let him help. She always refused to let anyone help her. It was the way she seemed to be hardwired. "I just needed to let myself go, and I didn't know how to do that. To anybody. Had Chakotay not…" she stopped again. Not sure exactly what to call what he had done. "Had he not taken me there, I probably would have never said anything. Just kept doing what I was doing until I was seriously hurt. Or worse"

"B'Elanna" Tom stopped his pacing for the first time since they had returned to his quarters. He hadn't been able to sit still, and even during the debriefing, he'd fidgeted the whole time. His arms in constant motion. She just looked up at him, lifting her head off her knees and meeting his eyes. Willing him to see that she knew what she'd done wasn't the most sensible thing. But it was now in the past and that was all she could do. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then he knelt on the floor in front of her, gently prising her hands off her knees and holding them tightly. "No matter what happens, I'm always here fighting by your side. Against anything, and anyone"

His words caused her to pause, even in her thoughts, and she looked at him, and she could see the truth in his eyes. All he wanted was for her to be safe and happy. She smiled just a little, and leant forward, gently leaning against him, cheek to cheek. The small amount of contact enough to help her bolster her shields against everyone else, but she knew in that moment, she needed to extend them around Tom. Because he was in with her for the long haul. No matter what anyone else thought of him. He wanted to be with her, and that was it. She whispered against his ear, "You can't get rid of me that easy" before wrapping her arms around him and holding herself in place.


	101. The Only Exception

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: The Only Exception - Paramore**

**This is just a little fluffy B'Elanna drabble looking back over how things changed for her**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And I've always lived like this<strong>_  
><em><strong>Keeping a comfortable distance<strong>_  
><em><strong>And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because none of it was ever worth the risk<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are the only exception<strong>_

She had never been good at letting people in. She'd never been able to just trust someone. It took her a long time to decide to trust someone.

It had taken a long time for her to begin to trust any of them. At the beginning she remembered how she had thought Chakotay had betrayed them. She had been stuck, with Mike Ayala, Chell, and a few of the others in three rooms. They had little choice in anything that went on. They lost their only way home, and for years, she had blamed Janeway.

But as time had passed, she had grown not only to respect Janeway as her captain, but as a loyal commander and friend. It had taken years, but it happened. Slowly but surely.

She had grown to trust others. Harry, Tuvok and Tom. The doctor and Neelix. Even Seven. It had taken her time to learn to trust Chakotay again. To accept that he hadn't betrayed her, but that he'd saved her.

They'd all saved her, and taught her that trust wasn't necessarily an alien concept to her. She had found the exceptions. The people who had wormed their way into her life, almost against her will.

She had always thought that she would be happy alone. But sat in the mess hall, having a farewell banquet with her friends, her husband, and her daughter. She suddenly felt herself the most content she could ever remember. Nothing was worth the risk before, but now, she would put herself on the line for all of them. They were her family.


	102. Love, Pain and the Whole Damn Thing

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Love, Pain and the Whole Damn Thing - Amy Sky**

**A Tom drabble, set during "Flesh and Blood".**

* * *

><p><em><strong>It takes love, pain, the whole damn thing<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you want my heart you get everything yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love, pain, the whole damn thing<strong>_  
><em><strong>A crown of thorns to wear a golden ring<strong>_

It was times like this when being married was the worst pain he'd ever experienced. He was so afraid, because he couldn't help her. She was who knew how far away, held by homicidal holograms. It didn't matter what they said when they told him they'd get her back. He needed to be the one there.

He needed to be the first person to see her. Not because she needed him, but because he needed her. He needed to know that she was safe. Because only then would he be safe. He was on his way to do all he could.

He had never been more grateful when the shields dropped that Chakotay took his seat. One minute, he was still afraid, and the next she was there. He wrapped his arms around her in a brief hug, something that said more than words ever could. He saw her look of relief. But they would have time later to talk about it.

She stayed close to him, and he wondered suddenly if she needed to be there as much as he needed her to be. They got everything with each other, the love, the fights, the anger… So little was hidden now, and although they hadn't spoken about everything, it seemed like they just knew. She knew more about him than anyone, and he knew that it was the same for her. It took work, but nothing worth having didn't.

It was worth it all.


	103. As It Seems

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: As It Seems - Lily Kershaw**

**Another Tom drabble. This time its set during "Alice". This is the song that was used in the finale of Criminal Minds S7!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well in this life you must find something to live for<strong>_  
><em><strong>Coz when the darkness comes a'calling<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll go back to where you were before<strong>_  
><em><strong>Coz this life is as fragile as a dream<strong>_  
><em><strong>And nothings ever really as it seems<strong>_

He stopped talking, knowing that nothing he could say would ever be enough. She had stood by him through this, and he didn't know how. She had done stupid things too, but she had never snapped at him, never been so angry at him that she was screaming.

The guilt had sent him back to a time long in his past. A time when he had nothing. Nobody who would ever be proud of him, or stand by him. He didn't want to go back to that time. B'Elanna had saved him more times than he could count, and in more ways than he had ever thought possible.

Though she didn't seem angry, she seemed worried, and in a way that made him feel more guilty. He couldn't imagine not having this woman by his side. All he could do was apologise, again and again, until she knew.

"I'm sorry, for everything." he sighed and looked away, unable to meet her eyes, unable to even look at her, he was far too afraid that he would see condemnation or pity.

"It wasn't your fault"

"But I remember all of it, everything I said, everything I did" He paused, trying to explain how he felt, how much he regretted everything. The whole time. Everything. "It was like I was sleep walking"

"The important thing is you woke up"

"Yeah, thanks for being my alarm clock" he almost sighed again, sure that she'd walk away at any second and leave him, thinking him an idiot. He gasped a little as she wrapped her arms around him. Pulling him to her. He held her tightly, smiling to himself. Hoping that he was wrong.

"Any time"

"From now on, no more affairs with strange ships" he had to make the joke, just something to break his thoughts. Break the train that he just wanted to never let her go. He just wanted to sit there holding her until he had nothing left to give, he heard her tiny chuckle in his ear, and smiled a little at her next question.

"What about the Delta Flyer"

"We're just friends" he smiled as he saw her lips curl upward. He leant forward and kissed her as hard as he could, hoping that he could show her exactly how much she meant to him, and exactly how much he loved her. Even if it was in something simple.

He needed now to make the change, and focus on her. B'Elanna was more important than anything he had ever had in his life, he needed to do anything he could to keep hold of her. Including, putting himself second.


	104. Eyesore

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Eyesore - New Found Glory**

**This is a B'Elanna POV, set a little after Extreme Risk**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forget me not<strong>_  
><em><strong>Those weren't your words<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm home haven't you heard<strong>_  
><em><strong>The ring, the sound of my voice<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know it isn't much<strong>_  
><em><strong>That's why I say your name<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I fall<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I hit the bottom<strong>_

The nightmares were always the worst. The nightmares, the doubt, the fear. There were days when she could focus on nothing else. There was so little that she could do to take the feelings away. So she hid them, she fought them. She refused to acknowledge them. For as long as she could, she tried to fight what she felt. About everyone, about everything.

She tried to confront it. The words would jump to her throat and then die before she said anything. She didn't know who to speak too. Nobody knew what she was feeling, nobody knew what this life had done to her. Was this just one step too far. Could she really believe that everything she had fought for, the only cause she had ever cared about, was over?

Should she scream, cry, shout, be angry? She didn't know anymore, it was such an alien emotion to her.

Then he was there. Guiding her. Holding her through the nightmares. Calling for her when she was struggling. Passing his strength to her when she felt like she was going over.

She just needed to say his name, and he lifted her up again. When she hit rock bottom, he gave her a reason to continue, to work through everything. He kept her grounded when she felt like there was nothing holding her down.

He was her strength, and one day she would find a way to tell him. One day when she was stronger. For now, she just needed him.


	105. All Of The Words2

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: All Of The Words - Kutlass**

**Another B'Elanna POV, but VERY VERY short and drabbly. I like it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>So look into the sky, I will sing<strong>_  
><em><strong>It from my heart to you, I bring<strong>_  
><em><strong>All of the words in all of my life<strong>_  
><em><strong>That will never explain and never describe<strong>_

She could never explain everything that was held in her heart in that moment. Watching the man she loved gently holding the little thing that the two of them created. It didn't matter that there were other people around them. Her world was solely focused on her family.

She had a family. She was responsible for the happiness and health of a whole other person.

There were no words to describe how she felt, watching them.

She had a family.


	106. Take My Hand

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Take My Hand - Simple Plan**

**A little "Scientific Method" drabble**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Take my hand tonight lets not think about tomorrow<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take my hand tonight we can find someplace to go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Coz our hearts are locked forever and our love will never die<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take my hand tonight one last time<strong>_

He pulled her closer to him, and hid around the corner. They heard two people pass by, but he didn't move away. He kissed her again and laughed. Holding her hands and looking down at her.

"This is completely crazy" she whispered, before she pulled him in for another kiss. He held her tightly, wanting to keep as much contact as he could, knowing that all too soon they would both have to go and work, and he would be without her again until the end of their shifts. He felt like he was on fire around her, and without her, he felt empty.

"The captain told us to use better judgement" he whispered, and felt her smile against his lips. He squeezed her lightly again before she took a step back. He tried to hold his sigh.

"How is this better?" She asked, and the sarcasm played across her face.

"It's not, I think that's my point"

"You're a bad influence. I need to get to Engineering"

"See you tonight?" He asked. He could feel the goofy grin spreading across his face as she bit her lip in mock concentration. He pulled her to him again and kissed her gently. She grinned up at him, then kissed him gently before walking away. He didn't need to hear her answer. He'd seen it in her eyes. He'd see her tonight, and they could figure out where to go from there.


	107. Babe

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Babe - What's Eating Gilbert**

**This EP needs to be out like... today**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Babe, why do you act so strange<br>**__**Are you just playing games  
><strong>__**Don't doubt my love  
><strong>__**You're the one I'm thinking of**_

He had known why she was pulling away, it was almost all his fault. So all he could do was try and make it up to her. He needed to show her that he wanted her to be his for the rest of his life.

"Then, there's happily ever after"

"How does that one work?"

"Well, traditionally it requires a proposal"

He should have known that even when they weren't on the same ship Harry would try and find a way to ruin the moment. He still needed to do this. He'd started now, so there was no time better to ask.

"So what's your answer?"

"My answer?"

"Will you marry me?"

"You're proposing now?"

"As good a time as any" He smiled, hoping that they would make it through this, so he could hear her answer. But he already knew she'd say yes. He wouldn't celebrate until she said it, but he knew. She would say yes. Because she was the only woman for him, and she knew it.


	108. Waterline

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Waterline - Jedward**

**Yeah, I'm a total nerd, and I love Jedward and Eurovision. DON'T JUDGE ME.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am close to the waterline<strong>_  
><em><strong>I thought that I had been over my head<strong>_  
><em><strong>For the last time<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm so close to the waterline<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the way I'm loving her now<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know this is bound to go down as the big one<strong>_

He'd never fallen for a woman the way he'd fallen for her. Nobody had gotten so far into his head that he didn't need to say anything. He didn't need to ask anything. She just knew.

"Hey, flyboy"

That was all she needed to say, and he'd be pulled back. Whatever line he was about to cross would fade into the distance again, because he had a reason not too.

He thought the last woman he'd loved would be the last. He'd sworn off relationships then. Preferring to operate alone. Preferring not to have to depend on anyone else.

But a woman who wasn't interested in him. A woman who was so uncomfortable in her own skin she wasn't sure what she wanted. He might always mock Harry for his taste in women. But was he really any better.

That engineer was the only woman who had kept him from doing so many stupid things. He knew that one day she would accept her feelings herself, and then it would be easier for her to accept her own feelings. But he wouldn't press.

"Flyboy"

That was her name for him. Whenever she wanted something from him. Wanted his attention. Wanted him to do something. That was what she'd call him.

Once, he had thought it was an insult. Since then, he had learnt that, really, she just liked to nickname the important people. At least out here. Most of her engineers had a nickname from her, and she called Harry "Starfleet".

So he began to see it in a new light. A light that showed he was important to her. As important as she was to him, and her importance just grew every single day.

This was the hardest he had ever fallen. By a large margin. This was the big one. The real one. It was something that would last. When they ever got going.

He couldn't just give up on her, however much she pushed back. That was just her way. He needed to let her get around to it, or it would never happen.

He needed to stay on the line this time, and wait for her.


	109. She Will Be Loved

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5**

**This was just a little family/friendship drabble for Chakotay and B'Elanna, obviously with Tom involved too :D As so many of these have been this is posted from Salford Royal as I sit after having my treatment. I'm having a dancing.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't mind spending every day<strong>_  
><em><strong>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<strong>_  
><em><strong>Look for the girl with the broken smile<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ask her if she wants to stay a while<strong>_  
><em><strong>And she will be loved<strong>_

From afar he kept an eye on her. Not because he wanted her, not because of any nefarious want. He just needed to know that she was alright. That there was someone to look after her.

He remembered the sad, broken and defensive woman he'd been introduced too, not long after the Maquis had formed. He was told of what she had done for the Bajoran resistance, that she was a fantastic engineer.

Almost immediately he had felt protective of her. The moment she had joined his crew she pretty much became he second in command, not that you had much need for them in the Maquis.

He had fought by her side from that moment on. But he didn't think he could say he had ever seen her happy. He'd seen her amused, proud, cheerful.

But never happy.

It had been years since they had all integrated, and though in his job, he needed to watch over the entire crew, he still kept a special eye on her. She was one of his best friends. She needed the protection, even though she would deny it.

Now though, it was time he hand that duty over to someone else.

He had watched their romance develop, had listened to B'Elanna's distress when he had been missing, when he had been hurt. Watched one man break down all the defences she had had the entire length of their friendship.

He had worried about her at first. No matter how much her had come to respect Tom, the reputation preceded him, and that made it hard for him to trust with her.

Three years on, he knew that the pilot would give up his life for the engineer. Would do anything to make her happy. All he really needed to do was be there.

That was enough for him to let Tom take over his protectors role.

A nod at the wedding was all it took, but both men understood the significance. It was something neither of them would ever mention to her.

And as he stood there, he wondered if this was how it felt to be an older brother at his younger siblings wedding. Watching with a mixture of pride that she had gotten to that point, and sorrow, that now she wouldn't need him to care for her. She had someone for that now, and he knew that no matter what. She was loved.


	110. Drill It In My Brain

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Drill It In My Brain - New Found Glory**

**Another song from the fantastic "Radiosurgery" album from New Found Glory. Nice, fun, summery album.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You keep bringing me down coz you know I let you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Drill it in my brain so I won't forget to<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hold you back when I don't deserve you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wanting you more the more I know you<strong>_

There were times that she knew she was in his way, and that was part of the problem. Surely if he loved her, she would be in the way, everything else would be in the way of them.

But, she also knew that there were things that he needed too. He would also get in her head in a way nobody else ever had been able too. Not necessarily in a negative way, but in the way of a couple still in the early stages of a relationship.

The more he pushed away, the more determined she was to try and make everything work between them. She couldn't let him ruin everything just because he was feeling down about things.

She loved him, and she wanted to keep everything going. So she'd try and convince him that she wasn't going anywhere, no matter how hard he pushed.


	111. Euphoria

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Euphoria - Loreen**

**This song won Eurovision for Sweden. I have no idea how it goes. I was insanely drunk.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Why, why can't this moment last forevermore?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tonight, tonight eternity's an open door<strong>_  
><em><strong>No, don't ever stop doing the things you do.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't go, in every breath I take I'm breathing you<strong>_

All he wanted to do was just to watch her sleep. The innocence of her visage, the soft pout she would let out as she turned over.

Everything she wanted was laid out in those relaxed features, and every moment he spent watching her, he felt a little more of himself attach itself to her, and he knew that she had completely stolen his heart.

He felt a hand on his arm, and he looked up to see B'Elanna standing over his shoulder, she smiled down at him, stroking her thumb on his shoulder.

"She's growing up Tom"

"I know, but there are times when I wish we could stay in this moment" he sighed, pushing himself up and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, looking down at his little girl.

"Few more months, and you'll be thinking the same again" B'Elanna whispered as she shut the door quietly. Tom looked back with regret. Wishing for just one more moment to watch his little girl.


	112. Ordinary Day

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Ordinary Day - Vanessa Carlton**

**This song is so firmly P/T in my mind, I had to write them for it. How could I not. This is set a little after Revulsion in Season 4.**

**In an additional challenge to myself, I'm writing two drabbles to each song now. Though obviously they aren't all Voyager. You'll notice when they start coming up in here, I think I'm about a month behind on here compared to Facebook. But it's all good fun.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And as I looked up into those eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>His vision borrows mine.<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I know he's no stranger,<strong>_  
><em><strong>For I feel I've held him for all of time.<strong>_

A heartbeat. Two. He was still gazing down at her, holding her.

The space between them so small as to be insignificant.

She could feel his heart thundering, the catch of his breath as he took another.

The heat that both their bodies generated sending her already heightened senses into overdrive

All it would take was one movement, barely anything, and he would be hers, and she would be his.

They had been all along, since they met, before they met, always.

Her hands holding his.

One movement.

One look.

And she was his.


	113. Bad Day

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Bad Day - Daniel Powter**

**This is a post-Endgame drabble and was inspired by the episode of ER where Mark and Elizabeth struggle to balance Ella and working (and that sentence probably made little sense to most people!) and right now, I have up to chapter 138 written! Woo! Thats 25 more drabbles!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Where is the moment we needed the most<strong>_  
><em><strong>You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost<strong>_  
><em><strong>You tell me your blue skies fade to grey<strong>_  
><em><strong>You tell me your passion's gone away<strong>_

Everything was a fight these days, everything. He planned a night, just for the two of them, and again it had descended into a disagreement. She avoided the topic as much as she could, but now he was pressing. He needed to know why she was so distant. She just looked up at him, and he could see the fatigue in her eyes as she just sighed. "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, B'Elanna, just tell me what's going on" he sat on the step beside her, the cool air off the bay cooling him down, taking the edge off the heat of the day.

"I don't know, that's the problem! Tom, I…" She trailed off again, and he moved closer to her, taking hold of her hands. Forcing her to meet his eyes. He was worried about her, why couldn't she see that?

"Tell me" he whispered, trying to push, but not to push. Trying to get the delicate balance that symbolised their relationship just right.

"I feel… there is nothing for me to be happy about, to get excited about. Everything in my life is just work." She suddenly pushed herself up, and started pacing the courtyard again. He was surprised that she was this depressed about work, about her job.

"You love your job" he muttered as she came back into a decent distance. She stopped pacing and looked at him. Suddenly looking even more tired, and for the first time he remembered, saddened by what she was feeling.

"But I love you more. I love Miral more, and I never see either of you. Miral's asleep by the time I get home, still asleep when I leave in a morning, you're so tired from being the parent and…" he thought back, wondering how long it had been since she'd had a day off. Since she'd just sat and played with Miral. He stood and took a few steps towards her, standing just a few steps away.

"B'Elanna"

"I can't juggle everything any more Tom." She turned to him, and he pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her. Feeling her shiver slightly as she relaxed into his arms, he held her as long as he could, just whispering to her, telling her that they would figure things out, they would make more time, and that she could reduce her hours, that they would do something. Because they both needed that. They needed each other.


	114. Hero

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Hero - Skillet**

**A "Thirty Days" Drabble. I write around this episode... A LOT. Because it's a great episode, and it really showed the growth of Tom Paris over the early seasons of the show.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm gonna fight for what's right<br>**__**Today I'm speaking my mind**_  
><em><strong>And if it kills me tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will be ready to die<strong>_  
><em><strong>A hero's not afraid to give his life<strong>_  
><em><strong>A hero's gonna save me just in time<strong>_

No matter what the rest of the crew thought, he knew he could live with the consequences. He could live with whatever the captain through at him, he could even accept that he might die from the action he was about to take.

But it was the right thing, and the one person who mattered had told him she was proud of him.

So now, it was all up to him. He needed to do the thing that felt right, what he wanted to do. He wanted to attempt to save the ocean, and if that meant he gave up his life, he would do it.

As B'Elanna would say, "today is a good day to die". Especially if you were dying for a reason.


	115. Obviously

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Obviously - McFly**

**Another pre-Day of Honour Tom drabble. I write these A LOT. I need to remember to come and update this story though.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Obviously she's out of my league<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm wasting my time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Coz she'll never be mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I know I never will be good enough for her<strong>_

He needed to shake this off. He needed to stop focusing on her. He knew he needed too.

But he couldn't.

She moved so perfectly, everything she did blew his mind, over and over again. He would happily sit and watch her for the rest of his life. He would try and make her happy. Every day until he died.

But he couldn't.

No matter what happened, he didn't stand a chance. She wasn't interested in him. At all. She wouldn't even humour him with a pity date. He had asked, every time they'd been alone. For over a year. He could make her so happy.

But he couldn't.

He had it bad for her, and he felt as if everyone knew it. That everyone could see it whenever he spoke to her, or about her, or was in the same room as her. He had been head over heels for her for as long as he could remember. He wanted to protect her. Give her a life and a family.

But he couldn't.

She was way out of his league, and he never stood a chance. But he couldn't stop himself thinking about her. He couldn't tear his gaze away from hers. Whenever they touched he felt as though he had been hit by lightening. He wanted to tell her that he loved her.

But he couldn't.


	116. There's a Fine, Fine Line

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: There's A Fine, Fine Line - Stephanie D'Abruzzo - Avenue Q**

**B'Elanna/Starfleet. Hehe. I ship it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And I don't have the time to waste on you any more<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't think that you even know what you're looking for<strong>_  
><em><strong>For my own sanity I've gotta close the door and walk away<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's a fine, fine line; between together, and not<strong>_  
><em><strong>And there's a fine, fine line; between what you wanted, and what you got<strong>_

She stood looking up at the inscription above the entrance, glinting in the moonlight. "Ex astris, scientia".

The words before had always buoyed her with hope. "From the stars, knowledge". It was bold and beautiful, and everything that the Federation stood for.

But it was also a lie. Everything was a lie. She was a lie.

Max had eventually seen through her, and that's when she had kicked him to the curb. Her teachers had seen through her, that's why she'd left Kessik IV. Her professors had seen through her, so she was leaving.

She didn't know what she wanted or needed. She didn't know what would happen next. Where she would go. She would take the first transport off of Earth she could find, and maybe sell her Engineering skill for passage around until she found somewhere to go.

All she knew, was she couldn't waste any more time on Starfleet. They would never accept her, and it wasn't what she had thought it would be. It was time to go. For her sake.


	117. So Many Ways

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: So Many Ways - New Found Glory**

**ANOTHER Pre-Day of Honour drabble. I love these.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>There must be so many ways to say goodbye<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I can't seem to think of one this time<strong>_  
><em><strong>So many ways to say goodbye<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even if she isn't mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm still losing my mind<strong>_

She didn't even give him the time of day. He was nothing more than another crewmate to her. A friend, never anything more.

He wanted to be so much more. He was always afraid of saying the wrong thing. Everything he said came out wrong.

She had built so many walls, all of them he was unable to scale. He couldn't get over it, and that meant it was more difficult for him.

He couldn't just ignore his feelings though. He had tried, he had tried so many times. In so many ways. So many things could have gone wrong, or right, in his life.

She was his match, and he knew that. He thought that deep down she knew that too, but she couldn't let anyone get too close to her heart, because she needed to shield that.

He wanted to help, he couldn't give up on her. He loved her, and one day she would love him back.


	118. Shattered

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Shattered - Trading Yesterday**

**This is set between Extreme Risk and Barge of the Dead. I think. It's been a while since I wrote this**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And I've lost who I am and I can't understand<strong>_  
><em><strong>Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Without love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I know, all I know, that the end's beginning<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent<strong>_

How could this be happening to her, again. She had already lost her biological family, that had happened years earlier. Now she had lost the first family to truly accept her.

She couldn't understand how he even liked her, how any of them liked her. She was a mess, and they all wanted to help her. Especially Tom. But she didn't know how to accept it.

Without them, she didn't know what was happening, she didn't know what she was. So she pushed everyone away, and rejected what they offered. She wanted to run, as far away as she could.

But he ran beside her, and pulled her in. She wanted to go home, where her home was. But her home was with her heart, and her heart was held by a man with sandy hair and blue eyes. A man who had never given up on her, even when she was shattered into pieces.

He was the start of her new family.


	119. Can't Stop, Gotta Date With Hate

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Can't Stop, Gotta Date With Hate - LostProphets**

**Pre-series. Torres family.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>All the times that we suffered this before<strong>_  
><em><strong>Never once did you ever close that door<strong>_  
><em><strong>All the make-up cannot hide that fact<strong>_  
><em><strong>That you're gone and you're never coming back<strong>_

It wasn't the first time he had left. He had left many times before. The first time she hadn't been old enough to understand. He had just said he loved her, and two birthdays had passed before she'd seen him again. Then he had left and come back more times than she could count.

This time seemed permanent, because now she was old enough to know what was happening.

He didn't love Miral, and he didn't love her. Not enough to stay anyway.

When she had been little, she thought it was because she was Klingon, now she knew it was. Because he had all but told her. Now it was time for her to show him all she could be without him.

She would be everything she wanted to be, and she would then find him, and show him what he was missing.


	120. Blurry

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Blurry - Puddle of Mudd**

**This is about 9 years post-Endgame. Paris family**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You could be my someone, you could be my scene<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know that I'll protect you, from all of the obscene<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wonder what you're doing, imagine where you are<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's oceans in between us, but that's not very far<strong>_

He didn't want her to see what was going on, but he couldn't protect her forever. Neither of them could. He loved them all too much to keep lying about what he was doing. She was old enough to know. She was old enough to ask questions, and his heart broke explaining them to her. He wanted to tell her everything was fine. She looked so sad, so afraid.

"If you're so sure you're coming back, why didn't we go with you?"

"Because mommy didn't have a job here, I need to talk to mommy"

"I'll see you soon daddy" the sadness in her voice as she said goodbye cut him to the core, but nothing hurt as much as seeing the tears in his wife's eyes as their daughter ran off. B'Elanna watched after her, then turned back to the screen when she was out of earshot, he just memorised her face, a face that had barely changed in 10 years of marriage.

"B'Elanna, I love you" he whispered, his voice cracking. His throat felt dry. He hated making these calls home before a dangerous mission, but this time was worse. He had a family to worry about, yet he was still signed up for these things. He watched as B'Elanna tried to gather control of her emotions before she replied.

"Me too," she swallowed, but before he could say anything she spoke again "you don't think you're coming back this time do you?" the question was stated so factually he wanted to scream that he was cancelling the mission and going home to them.

"I'll come home, Bee. I swear" They were so far apart, but it never felt too far. He could still feel her in his heart, and he knew that he couldn't live without her, without her love, without her support, and without her life. "I'll come home" he repeated, wanting to wrap his arms around her as she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment.

"I love you, don't do anything stupid, flyboy." she whispered a few minutes later, she didn't need to say anything else. He knew it all already. He had to get home. He knew that, and he would. Somehow.


	121. Something to Someone

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Something to Someone - Lit**

**And another "Alice" drabble**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Faster and faster the whole situations<strong>_  
><em><strong>Falling apart, straight from the heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then I sing my song and I'll prove them wrong<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just wanna be something, I just wanna be someone<strong>_  
><em><strong>Someone who will stand out in a crowd<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mother would be proud, something to someone<strong>_

He had no right to ask her, and he knew that. But he still did. There were people who's approval he was never going to get, people who he let down, time and again, and he had gotten used to that.

But he did want to be everything she needed.

That was why he needed to know that she was OK with him doing what he was thinking about.

He couldn't tell her what he was planning, and he couldn't drag her in on it. She had worked hard for her position on Voyager, and he loved her more than he could ever tell her. So he couldn't let her put her career on the line for him, even if it was a career she hadn't wanted to begin with.

How she found knew he'd be on the holodeck he didn't know. She just listened, let him talk. Let him talk about how silly his attachment to the ocean was.

"No, it sounds like you've found yourself a cause"

Those were partly what he needed to hear. He knew that she would understand. She had found something to believe in, she had found something to right the injustices she saw around her. That decision was one that had led her to Voyager. That had led them together. He had never had a cause.

"For what it's worth, I'm proud of you." and he could see in her eyes, she really was proud of him. She always had been, but neither of them told each other enough.

"Thanks" he replied, barely above a whisper, and he suddenly wondered why any conversation that actually mattered was always so hard, even though he knew that she would understand him regardless "but Captain Proton's not gonna be able to save the day this time, is he?"

They both looked across his 'rocket ship', and he could sense her cocking her head sideways, with the little impish smile on her face that tugged at his heart, a smile he was fairly sure only he had ever seen. "What about Tom Paris"

With those words he knew that she knew what he was planning, and she was giving him her permission to do it. He just looked at her a second longer, then pulled her close to him "I love you" he whispered, before standing up and walking away. Knowing that one second longer, even when he knew she supported him, he wouldn't be able to leave her.


	122. When You Were Young

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: When You Were Young - The Killers**

**A little post-Endgame drabble, from Janeway's POV.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Can we climb this mountain, I don't know<strong>_  
><em><strong>Higher now than ever before<strong>_  
><em><strong>No we can make it if we take it slow<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let's take it easy now, easy now watch it go<strong>_

It was a huge mountain they had left to climb. They had gotten home, but they still had so much to do. They had to get used to having other people to depend on. They had to get used to having back up.

She knew that it would be hard for her crew. It was hard for her. They were taking things slowly, the crew still largely living in one building, sharing their dining and common areas. It made them all feel more secure.

Eventually they would have to move on. She knew that, but she wanted to be able to tell them that they were safe. But seven years of safety being negligible, none of them took it for granted, they were always looking over their shoulder.

As the weeks passed she felt the pride as her crew began integrating back into the Alpha Quadrant, but her senior staff all seemed to have more trouble. But eventually, even they moved on.

So she then knew it was time for her to move on. They made it home.


	123. High

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: High - James Blunt**

**This was another "adventurous" drabbles. Not sure how it works, but I like it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You're just blowing my mind again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Thought I was born to endless night<strong>_  
><em><strong>Until you shine<strong>_  
><em><strong>High, running wild among all the stars above<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sometimes it's hard to believe you'll remember me<strong>_

He had loved her since the first moment he'd seen her.

He had known she was going to be his the first time she had told him a secret.

He had wanted her since the moment he saw her at her most vulnerable.

He had waited until she was ready to give herself to him completely.

He had occasionally taken her for granted, not treated her as well as he should have done.

He had almost lost her on several occasions.

He had been left speechless by her.

He had fought with her.

He had worried about her.

He had held her tightly.

He had given her space.

He had married her, fathered children with her.

He had grown old with her.

He had given his life to her.

He had said goodbye to her.

He had to remember her.


	124. When The Day Turns Into Night

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: When The Day Turns Into Night - Busted**

**A little Miral/B'Elanna parent drabble.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And I know I leave you on your own <strong>_  
><em><strong>And I need you to be strong when I'm walking away<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I hate to say goodbye it gets harder every time<strong>_  
><em><strong>What I feel you feel inside when the day turns into night<strong>_

Every time she left she felt a little worse. Every time she heard crying over the comm, or the requests for a story that she couldn't deliver on, her heart broke a little more.

She had signed up for this life though, and she knew that Tom felt as bad. They had chosen to bring Miral into a Starfleet family, but it was impossible to explain to a two year old why mommy and daddy couldn't tuck her in at night, or hold her when she had a nightmare.

No matter what she tried to do. Singing Miral a lullaby while she realigned a plasma conduit, or reading the story over a subspace link when she was on a mission, it was never enough.

Miral never cried when they left, she'd just wave, but B'Elanna knew. She knew her little girl cried as soon as they couldn't see her. She was as determined as both her parents. She wanted to be big and brave. That broke her heart even further, and it made leaving every day a little harder. Making her hold a little longer. Wish for another kiss.

She counted down the hours every time she was separated from her family, and when the three of them weren't together, there was a part of her missing.

So she laid in bed, Tom's arm under her head, Miral laid between the two of them. B'Elanna watched her sleeping daughter, and held Tom's hand. Feeling the most at home she ever had.

Wherever she was, if she spent her days and nights with the two people she loved most, she would be alright.


	125. It Won't Be Tonight

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: It Won't Be Tonight - The Saw Doctors**

**Another "Extreme Risk" drabble. I love them.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tonight my heads in trouble<br>**__**And it really don't feel right  
><strong>__**The promise I will keep it  
><strong>__**But not tonight**_

She was trying to think about something else, anything else. Her head wasn't straight, she didn't even know what was going on half the time.

And that made Tom's questions harder to avoid. She didn't know what to tell him. She didn't know how to convince him that she was OK.

So she stayed away. She was rarely out on the ship. Other than work and sleep, she did nothing else. She loved him, and she had made so many promises to Tom to be with him and to talk to him about anything.

She would keep them all. But it wouldn't be today. He would know why, but not tonight.


	126. Quicksand

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Quicksand - Lit**

**This is set during Equinox part 1, and flashes back to B'Elanna's time at the academy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like quicksand I cant stand<strong>_  
><em><strong>Watching the best of me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Go down with the worst of you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Are you doing alright, are you burning out<strong>_  
><em><strong>Are you happy with the way things turned out<strong>_

There were moments she knew that this wasn't worth it. In first year she had needed his help just to get through, but now she didn't. He wanted to be a captain, she just wanted to fix things.

But, Max wasn't interested in the learning, the school, or anything that might help them get through. She needed to start trying to work, since the professors weren't going to be any help to her.

It was time for her to move on, so she wasn't dragged down by him.

Looking back 10 years later, watching him interact with her friends, her crew. She wondered, was he happy with the way things had turned out for them.

At 19 she didn't know where she belonged. At 29 she was happy, and she had a family. Even if he wasn't happy, she certainly was.


	127. Dirty Little Secret

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Dirty Little Secret - the All-American Rejects.**

**A fluffy little Tom and B'Elanna drabble. They need it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>When we live such fragile lives<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's the best way we survive<strong>_  
><em><strong>I go around a time or two<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just to waste my time with you<strong>_

The laughter still rang around the holodeck where he had landed on the floor. He heard her snort, and suddenly, his fall from halfway up the cliff face seemed far funnier. He had only missed one hand-hold, but that had been enough to cause him to come crashing down. If they hadn't been in a holodeck it would have been nasty, as it was, it was just funny.

It was funnier because of B'Elanna's giggles. They rarely got enough time to do something fun together, just the two of them, and when they did they rarely came to the holodeck. It was harder than a diamond to get B'Elanna in one. This time, she had chosen the programme. She stood in the doorway, still laughing at him as he pushed himself up from the floor, her towel over her shoulder.

"Come on flyboy" She laughed, nodding her head toward the corridor. "Doesn't look like this one is for you". He stepped beside her, and looped his arm around her shoulders as hers went around his waist. He smiled as they headed towards the aft turbo lift.

"Next time, I choose" He whispered in her ear as they waited for the lift. She patted his stomach playfully, the smile on her face lighting up the corridor around them.

"Only if you win" she joked, and he remembered why he missed these moments when they were busy. Wasting his time with B'Elanna was never really a waste. He pulled her into the lift as soon as it arrive, and held her close to him.

"You know. If only I didn't have to be on duty in a couple of hours" he whispered, and her sharp intake followed by another of her hearty chuckles told him she knew exactly what he was implying, she pulled back far enough that she could see his face.

"Oh flyboy, we still have a couple of hours, there is plenty I could do to you in that time." He felt his face split into a grin, and remembered why they fought the way they did to make it home. Even though in moments like this, he knew he was already home. Wherever B'Elanna was, would be home to him.


	128. Don't Look Back In Anger

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Don't Look Back In Anger - Oasis**

**This WASN'T written for the Facebook challenge, I felt the need to do this through. It was fun.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>So Sally can wait<strong>_  
><em><strong>She's knows its too late<strong>_  
><em><strong>As she's walking on by<strong>_  
><em><strong>My soul slides away<strong>_  
><em><strong>But don't look back in anger<strong>_  
><em><strong>I heard you say<strong>__**  
><strong>_

She wondered how much longer her crew would wait. So many years "on the road" so to speak, and even she was beginning to feel it was a hopeless mission. She'd never say that to anyone, not even Chakotay. But with Tom and B'Elanna's pregnancy, and Ensign Carter and Crewman Greene moving in together, she suddenly felt like the ship was moving on around her and their futile journey to get back.

These were her black moods. The moods where she doubted every decision she had made since meeting the caretaker. She would think back over all the times they could have settled on a nice planet and made lives for themselves.

Instead she had pushed them on, and the ship was no longer a ship. It was home. It was their home, and no matter how much she wanted to get back to Earth, she didn't know if that was home to most of her crew any longer.

So instead she sat in the mess hall, watching them. Quietly. Tom and B'Elanna fighting over something in one corner, Tuvok, Icheb and Harry with a Kal-Toh puzzle in front of them, Chakotay, Ayala, Neelix and a few others had a game of poker going. Two of the Bolians, she couldn't tell who from the distance, were playing chess in the far end of the room.

It was just another day in the Delta Quadrant, and she remembered something she had been told a long time ago. "Never look back in anger, look back in joy. Without those decisions, you wouldn't be where you are today".

So she instead focused on the future, the second baby that would be born on Voyager in just a few more weeks, the wedding she was sure she'd be doing in a few months for Carter and Greene. She thought of all the people she had brought together on the ship, and she knew that without them, she would not have felt as content in her life.

Sometimes she wished she could change the past, then she looked at her crew, and knew that she had made the right decisions all along.


	129. When You Say Nothing At All

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: When You Say Nothing At All - Ronan Keating**

**Another fluffy Tom and B'Elanna drabble.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The smile on your face lets me know that you need me<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me<strong>_  
><em><strong>The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall<strong>_  
><em><strong>You say it best when you say nothing at all<strong>_

There was something intoxicating about his smiles. Even when they were in public she found herself smiling in response.

Whether it was the kind of smile that showed the universe he was too happy to contain it, that smile had been one she hadn't seen as often as she wished she could. Or the smile when they shared a private joke in front of others. There was something between them, and his smiles always showed her what they were.

His smile could tell her so much about how he was feeling, even when he was unhappy he would sometimes smile. With just a hint of sadness behind it. Something that told her things weren't quite right with him.

Sometimes, the smile would be combined with the smallest gesture, a slight tilt of the head, or playing with his wedding ring. Or most recently, his hand coming to a rest on top of the bump that held their daughter.

He'd take her hand in a briefing, just something to show that she wasn't alone, and then he'd smile, and she'd fall further for him. Every day. Because she knew he was never going to leave her. He didn't need to say it again. Once was more than enough.


	130. See The Sun

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: See The Sun - Dido**

**Annnnnnnd back to the old favourite. Extreme Risk.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And you probably don't wanna hear tomorrow's another day<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I promise you you'll see the sun again<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness<strong>_  
><em><strong>I promise you you'll see the sun again<strong>_

Every breath she took she was fighting for. He knew that. From the conversations they'd had since Chakotay had found out what was going on, he knew she couldn't imagine facing her grief. The grief was the one thing that she needed to face.

It was the biggest catch 22 he'd ever seen, but she was coping. He sat there every night, watching her fight with Chakotay about the friends they'd lost. The first day he had offered to leave, but she wanted him to stay, she would shout and scream at them both. But for him, just seeing her tap into those emotions was enough.

Then she'd collapse into his arms, and he'd tell her she'd be OK. That he would always be there. That she would get through all of this, even if she didn't feel like she would. The crew wouldn't allow her to wallow any longer.


	131. I Don't Wanna Know

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: I Don't Wanna Know - New Found Glory**

**Set in early season 7**

* * *

><p><em><strong>First comes heavy breathing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Staring at the ceiling<strong>_  
><em><strong>What will happen next<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't wanna know<strong>_

She sat back against him, and he looked to the ceiling. Wondering how many times this could happen. How many times could an argument turn into this, into him holding her against him and staring either at the ceiling or out of the viewport.

Her hand was gently stroking his leg while he thought about everything, even after more than 3 years together, she still found ways to surprise him. It was one of the reasons he knew that they would have a great, and lasting marriage.

He had never really thought about himself being married, he'd never planned on it, but when you got a woman like her, who could make you laugh, cry and scowl, you needed to keep her. You needed to find any way you could to hold onto what you had. If that meant a few more months of fights being made up in the bedroom he could live with that.

"What do you think is going to happen to us, Tom?" she asked, her voice barely heard above the vibrations of the ship at warp. Signalling no immediate emergencies that would require their presence.

"What do you mean?" he said with a chuckle, looking down at her as she sat forward and turned around a little.

"Us, me and you, the ship… everyone. I don't know?" she trailed off, smiling a little self-consciously and looking down at the bed. He reached out and lifted her chin. Wondering how else she could surprise him.

"We're going to keep doing what we do every day,"

"That is?"

"The impossible" He finished with a smile, and felt even better when she burst out laughing, he wrapped his arms round her again, and pulled her back onto the bed. What would happen next didn't really matter, as long as he was with her.


	132. Stolen

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Stolen - Dashboard Confessional**

**Just something fluffy**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I watch you spin around in your highest heels<br>**__**You are the best one, of the best ones  
><strong>__**We all look like we feel  
><strong>__**You have stolen my, you have stolen my  
><strong>__**You have stolen my heart**_

He watched as the smile on her face grew. She stood with some of her engineers and just grinned. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Like most of the officers in the mess hall, they were both in their civilian clothes, he knew that everyone else was talking to others, but he just wanted to watch.

She looked so beautiful, and nothing could change that. When she caught his eye, somehow her smile grew even bigger. He wanted to walk over and sweep her off her feet, but he just stayed stood on the spot, until she walked over.

He didn't even let her say a word, he just leant and kissed her. The stares of those around them meaning nothing to him. This was the woman he loved, and he was going to show her that every day. When your heart was stolen away, you needed to keep the thief close. Because more than likely, you had stolen their heart too.


	133. Lucy 1

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Lucy - Skillet**

**OK. This is where I started writing 2 drabbles a day to the same lyrics. Not ALL of the drabbles have been Voyager, but the majority have been. So. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now that it's over<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just wanna hold her<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd give up all the world to see<strong>_  
><em><strong>That little piece of heaven looking back at me<strong>_

She stood on the pass, and wondered what everyone else saw as they walked through the woods. Did they merely see the flowers and the trees. Did they only hear the birds and the animals. The sound of children on a camping trip.

Or did they see what she did. The people who had lived here, who had wanted to stay here. Everything he had shown her. About his ancestors who had lived here in the old days.

She wondered if he had seen the same things the last time he'd been through, the last time they had spent a perfect day together. As something more than what they were now.

All of a sudden, she wished he were right there. Telling her the history of his people, showing her where his tribe were originally from. Just talking to her, in any way he could.

But he was half the galaxy away being a captain, and she was stuck behind a desk at command.

Their adventure together was over, and all of a sudden she wanted to hold onto her ship, and the seven years she had spent creating a family aboard her. Everything had changed now.


	134. Lucy 2

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Lucy - Skillet**

**This one is set during "Friendship One". I don't write much of this episode when I love it!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now that it's over<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just wanna hold her<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd give up all the world to see<strong>_  
><em><strong>That little piece of heaven looking back at me<strong>_

All he wanted was to see her, and to hold her. That was all he could do. If only for a second. If that was all he could hold her for then he'd take it. She was always there in the back of his mind. He'd spoken about her while he'd been held on the planet. Told Brin about his wife, and his baby. He hadn't stopped thinking about her.

As soon as he and Neelix had finished with the captain, he had all but run to Engineering. Just needing to see her for a few minutes. Even if he ended up in trouble for it. He knew that he would be at ease until he saw her, and he was sure that she had worried as much.

When he walked into engineering he heard her before he saw her, when she saw him she stopped, and he pulled her to their usual corner of engineering. Wrapping his arms around her and holding her as tightly as he could. Feeling his daughter kicking between them just made him feel like he was home again.

He didn't even need to tell her, she just kissed him and smiled, the whole exchange completely wordless, and as he walked away and went to change and report to the bridge, he wished she was in his arms for just a minute longer.


	135. Keep Holding On 1

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Keep Holding On - Avril Lavigne**

**I wrote this one for my friends PinkAngel and Jekkah, who are both J/C shippers. I'm not, but this one was fun to write. There is, of course, my mandatory P/T reference.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You're not alone, together we stand<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand<strong>_  
><em><strong>When it gets cold and it feels like the end<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's no place to go, you know I won't give in<strong>_

He slipped his hand into hers, and suddenly she felt like she could do anything. Which she needed for this mission. She had accepted the risk for herself, and she knew that there was a good chance she wouldn't make it back from this mission, despite the precautions they took.

She worried about B'Elanna, about Tuvok, and about her ship.

They always stood together, through everything. Even when they had been little more than enemies thrown together. They had always been together, the two of them. She knew where he stood on almost every issue. He knew when to follow, and when to ignore orders. His judgement was always spot on, and she knew he'd never give up on them.

While she knew that below decks, her conn officer and engineer would be having a far more emotional farewell, but she would settle for a quick clasp of hands, and a shared look. A look that told her she wasn't alone, and she needed to remember that. Even at the end, she would never be alone. Because he'd be there to back her up.


	136. Keep Holding On 2

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Keep Holding On - Avril Lavigne**

**This is a chapter than inspired a fic that I've been slowly writing, about John's other family.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You're not alone, together we stand<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand<strong>_  
><em><strong>When it gets cold and it feels like the end<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's no place to go, you know I won't give in<strong>_

He stood in the doorway, and the relief she felt when he reached for her hand almost made her weep, she felt better about facing her family with him by her side.

She'd never known her father had had other children once he'd left, she'd always assumed she was an only child. Nobody had ever mentioned siblings. But the letter she had received when they had got back to the Alpha Quadrant had told her that Sarah Elizabeth and Lucy Nicole looked forward to meeting her.

It was such a formal letter, asking her to visit her father's house where they would be. His second marriage apparently hadn't stuck either, and while the thought saddened her, it also made her feel a little better.

As Tom squeezed her hand she reached out and pressed the bell, feeling Miral squirm in her arm. She smiled as Tom looked down at her, and she saw in his eyes that he wouldn't let her face this alone. She would have her family with her every step of the way.

It was too late for her to turn back, and as the door opened she just nodded, feeling awkward, Tom gave her a little push over the threshold, keeping hold of her, and making her know they were in it together.


	137. Stay Together for the Kids 1

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Stay Together for the Kids - Blink182**

**This is from Miral's perspective.**

** Tonight is the 6 month anniversary of the Drabble Challenge. Between the writers in the group we've written over 500 Drabbles and well over half a million words.**

**I also broke 500,000 words on here with my last chapter too. Thanks to all my amazing readers who make this worth doing every night.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Their anger hurts my ears, been running strong for seven years<strong>_  
><em><strong>Rather than fix the problem they never solve them<strong>_  
><em><strong>It makes no sense at all<strong>_  
><em><strong>I see them every day, we get along so why can't they<strong>_  
><em><strong>If this is what he wants, and it's what she wants<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then why's there so much pain<strong>_

The shouting started again. It was always around the same time, and she knew what it meant. It meant her parents had arrived to take her home.

For as long as she could remember there had been the same routine. As soon as the old clock chimed 4pm, she would run out to the treehouse and hide. Because sometimes the shouting got so loud it hurt her ears, and then she'd cry.

It didn't happen when her mother came alone, if dad had to work late, or just didn't feel like fighting. She would hear papa's laugh, and know it was OK, and she'd come down like she'd been playing there for hours.

Today though, she could tell her dad had come, and from the level, she guessed her mom wasn't there. She didn't understand why they couldn't just get along. She got along with her mom and dad, so, why couldn't dad get along with his.

She was seven, and she couldn't remember a time this hadn't happened, when she was younger she had tried to stop them fighting, and it had never worked, more often than not it ended with her gramma or mom picking her up and carrying her away. Trying to explain that sometimes grown ups disagreed.

She knew more now, they just didn't like each other. But they both wanted her to be happy, so why couldn't they just pretend at least.

Her dad walked out into the garden, and she saw him try and smile at her, and all of a sudden she saw that this hurt him too. So she ran down and wrapped her arms around him, telling herself that she'd never fight like that when she had a baby. Because it wasn't fair on them.


	138. Stay Together for the Kids 2

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Stay Together for the Kids - Blink182**

**This was a bit of a different perspective on the lyrics. But I liked it. Harry POV. Doesn't happen often!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Their anger hurts my ears, been running strong for seven years<strong>_  
><em><strong>Rather than fix the problem they never solve them<strong>_  
><em><strong>It makes no sense at all<strong>_  
><em><strong>I see them every day, we get along so why can't they<strong>_  
><em><strong>If this is what he wants, and it's what she wants<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then why's there so much pain<strong>_

He had heard the fights about a million times, and all the reasons behind the fights, and all the times they had decided that things weren't working for them. He had sat between them as they had screamed across rooms at each other. He had watched them make up, their apologies never enough to stop the next fight erupting.

They never actually addressed the problems in their relationship, they just fought and made up. He knew that one day, they would have to fix things, but no matter what he said, he knew he couldn't force them. Even with the baby on the way, he knew that they wanted to fix things, but they didn't know how.

Maybe he was naïve, he hadn't had a serious relationship since he left Earth, and it couldn't exactly be said that he and Libby had been the most adult. But surely, if they both wanted things to work, they could put their differences aside.

For seven years he had watched his best friends go from hating each other to being married and creating a child. But sometimes, they caused each other more pain than was necessary, and often because they didn't know what else to do. He knew it would work out, but how, he didn't know.


	139. The Tide Is High

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: The Tide Is High (Get The Feeling) - Atomic Kitten**

**These two are posted for Alpha, because my last two made her sad.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Every time that I get the feeling<strong>_  
><em><strong>You give me something to believe in<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every time that I got you near me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know the way I want it to be<strong>_

Every day they got a little closer. They sat and talked and chatted. They kissed and held each other. Every day, the closer they got gave her more hope for their future.

Sure, she was always terrified. What if one day he realised that she wasn't a great person, that she wasn't a hero, or even all together. What if one day she woke up and thought he wasn't worth all the trouble.

Then, he'd smile at her again and she'd know. She'd know exactly what she wanted. A wedding, a family, a history. She wanted to be the one he came home to, and the one he dreamed about when they were apart.

When she realised she loved him as much as she did, she knew that it was time to let him in. he was that one person she knew would never let her down, and would never break her heart, and she needed to focus on that.

And she knew… It was the best decision she'd ever make.


	140. Get The Feeling

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: The Tide Is High (Get The Feeling) - Atomic Kitten**

**These two are posted for Alpha, because my last two made her sad.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Every time that I get the feeling<strong>_  
><em><strong>You give me something to believe in<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every time that I got you near me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know the way I want it to be<strong>_

One day she would tell them all. She would tell them why she loved him. They didn't understand. They probably didn't understand why he loved her either. They had hated each other in the beginning. They had just wanted to stay away from each other.

But every time they fought, she had realised she was attracted to him. She wanted to fight with him. The problem for them had never been attraction, or love, or anything else. But more from their own damaged personalities.

Both had distant or absent fathers, she was a child of divorce, he just had a father who was married to work. They had both had to struggle against what their parents wanted of them to become the people they were now. More brought them together than pushed them apart. But others couldn't see that.

Other people couldn't see the reasons why they worked together. That he made her laugh, how he had stood beside her through everything she had done, and how she had been there no matter what went wrong for him. She supported him in everything he wanted, and she knew that the same was true from him.

Love worked for them, no matter how broken they both were. She knew what she wanted with him, and she knew that he wanted it too, and she believed in him. Together, they were both better off.


	141. PostScript 1

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: PostScript - Finch**

**OK I'm only posting one a day for a couple of weeks, just until I've got my number back up. A couple of days this week I haven't written any Voyager, having written Episodes or ER instead.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's just another day, one more chance to get this right.<br>_****_I'll sacrifice forever please just for tonight.  
><em>****_If we get through tomorrow then we'll be fine.  
><em>****_We'll wait for forever and see how close we get._**

Every day was a battle. Against herself, against a ship that hadn't been designed to be this long without support, against crew that just wanted everything working. She just wanted another day. Another day to keep the ship working, another day to try and pull herself together. Another day where she wasn't constantly being asked why something was taking so long to fix.

She would give whatever she could to keep Voyager running at it's peak efficiency. She knew, obviously, that things inevitably stopped working, but she needed to make it through tomorrow. With no major problems, and then she'd be fine for another year.


	142. PostScript 2

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: PostScript - Finch**

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's just another day, one more chance to get this right.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll sacrifice forever please just for tonight.<strong>_  
><em><strong>If we get through tomorrow then we'll be fine.<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'll wait for forever and see how close we get.<strong>_

He stood to the side, terrified that he was losing her again. He had made so many mistakes, and this time he knew he had pushed her too far. So soon after he had been so afraid of losing her to Klingon hell, he had put her through a living hell.

All he needed was time to make amends. All he needed was one more day. He would never speak to her again, if that was what she wanted from him. As long as he could try and show her that this time he knew she meant more than anything else.

Because of all the mistakes he had made in his life, he anticipated everything coming to an end before long, but he had never thought about losing her. She was always there, somewhere in the background, for the rest of his life.

Only if she could see through this, if they could get through the day, and if she could forgive him, he would wait forever to make sure that she was there. See where they could go. Nothing was more important. This had just opened his eyes. She was his alarm clock, and so much more.


	143. Yours To Hold 1

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Yours To Hold - Skillet**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Every single day I find it hard to say<strong>_  
><em><strong>I could be yours alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>You will see someday that all along the way<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was yours to hold<strong>_

Even after all the time they spent together, every day, he still felt like she didn't know him. She didn't really see him for him.

She saw the reputation. The cloak he wrapped around himself, to protect himself, because emotions terrified him. Especially when they involved someone else. He couldn't say it didn't matter if it was hurting someone else.

Maybe that was why he tried so hard to let her in. Because there was nothing he wanted more than for her to just see that he was hers all along.

He found himself wanting to wake up with her in the morning. Wanting to listen to her talk about her day, to tell her about his. He wanted to plan a wedding, have kids and grow old together.

But as always, what he wanted didn't figure into his plans. Just because he wanted to tell her how much he had fallen for her, but he didn't know how too, and the last thing he wanted to do was to lose what relationship he already had with her.

One day, she would open her eyes and see that he had been there all along. He had been open to her, and had only tried to be a friend to her. Even though it would almost kill him to keep things where they were right now. It was better than having nothing with her.

Everything he had was hers, even though she didn't know it. Nobody else could compare to her, he was hers alone. Every day. He was hers.


	144. Yours To Hold 2

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Yours To Hold - Skillet**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Every single day I find it hard to say<strong>_  
><em><strong>I could be yours alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>You will see someday that all along the way<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was yours to hold<strong>_

He reached out to her, but as she pulled away he knew. He knew there was something more at play here. Nothing had ever mattered as much to him as getting to the bottom of her melancholy. A time when they should be happy, they had finally accepted how they felt about each other, accepted that they'd both need time to adjust. Time to realise that this was a fantastic opportunity for the two of them.

So when she pulled away, he knew there was something wrong beyond that. There was something that was clearly tugging at her, and he didn't know how he could face it until she spoke to him. Until she let him in. Maybe the adjusting was taking longer than he thought. But now they weren't having their hormones played with, they both had to get used to things. So he knew, now was the time to ask her.

"B'Elanna, what…?" he began to ask, but she cut him off, her voice hoarse, as if she had been holding in everything she could, and it had given her a ragged quality. She turned to him, and his heart twisted seeing her so vulnerable.

"What if you decide in a month that I'm not what you wanted?" he saw the anguish on her face, and he wondered what had caused the impression. He had wanted to be hers for so long. He had waited until she saw that she was all he wanted, but she still doubted him. That hurt him, but he could also understand it in so many ways. He had played cool for too long.

"Bee" he tried cautiously, but when she didn't even look up he continued, leaning down and lifting her chin to meet his eyes "I've been yours for longer than I think even you realise. I'm not going to change my mind about…" he stopped, and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her as close as he could against his chest, and kissing her temple as she clutched his back. "about anything to do with you. I wouldn't change a thing."


	145. Someone's Watching Over Me 1

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Someone's Watching Over Me - Hilary Duff**

**Back up to posting 2 a night after my document swelled to over 10,000 words. Ooops, and with drabbles of less than 500 words... yeah. I'll easily hit 200 chapters in this, don't'cha think.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>It doesn't matter what people say<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it doesn't matter how long it takes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Believe in yourself and you'll fly<strong>_  
><em><strong>It only matters how true you are<strong>_  
><em><strong>Be true to yourself and follow your heart<strong>_

The one thing she always remembered was something her grandmother had told her when she was a child. Something that was passed down through the generations. Her Human side at least. She had always been told that believing in herself, and being true to herself, were the most important things.

She lost that belief a long time ago. Or so she had thought. It had been buried under the rubble of Batal on Bajor. But out here, thousands of light-years away from the site of her first great failure. She was beginning to rebuild that faith.

She rarely cared what others thought about her, because honestly, could what they thing really be any worse than what she thought of herself. They couldn't hurt her more than she already had been. She had what felt like an insurmountable amount of scars that she had to fight.

But recently, she hadn't been true to herself. She never told herself the truth, because often that would open her up to pain, to hurt, to emotions that she wasn't entirely comfortable with. So she hid them, and lied to herself, pretending they weren't there.

Then, he'd broken through, and she realised that maybe, just maybe, following her heart just once would work for her, would give her the boost, and she remembered her grandmother. She couldn't change her past, but she could change her future, she didn't have to face it alone.


	146. Someone's Watching Over Me 2

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Someone's Watching Over Me - Hilary Duff**

* * *

><p><em><strong>It doesn't matter what people say<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it doesn't matter how long it takes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Believe in yourself and you'll fly<strong>_  
><em><strong>It only matters how true you are<strong>_  
><em><strong>Be true to yourself and follow your heart<strong>_

Two steps to the left. One forward, and he'd be there. He'd be back in her arms, and he wouldn't have to think about anything else.

He wouldn't have to think about how lonely he had been without her. He wouldn't have to think about anyone else. He wouldn't have to think about the politics of working with someone he was strongly attracted too.

His heart and soul wanted to wrap her up in his arms, feel her head against his chest again. But something held him back. He remembered last time. She had been under the influence of something, and even though it had almost killed him, he had refused.

But his lips still tingled whenever he thought about her lips. Even he had to admit to himself that he wished he wasn't such a gentleman.

This time, she had just told him, and he believed her. What frightened him was that she wasn't being true. But he had to follow his heart, and take the chance. So the first one he saw he took.

"…B'Elanna" he called, and took the leap. Hoping he would fly.


	147. Summer of 69

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Summer of '69 - Bryan Adams**

**Wow. I REALLY suck at updating right now. I apologise for that! Hectic couple of weeks here. But my beloved little sister finally got a real job, so I've been helping drill her on the things she needs to know. This chapter is actually 491 words (without the AN and lyrics) so... pretty close to the wire for me!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>When I look back now<strong>_  
><em><strong>That summer seemed to last forever<strong>_  
><em><strong>And if I had the choice<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, I'd always wanna be there<strong>_  
><em><strong>Those were the best days of my life<strong>_

The dusk was settling over the selection of people still in the garden. The laughter of the children could be heard all around them. There had been many nights like this over the years, so many weddings, naming parties and just general get-togethers in this garden, and as he looked around, each one of them rolled through his memory.

But now it was time for them to stop meeting in the same place, it was time for them to accept that the glory days were over, they all had family, friends, and lives outside of what they had been 30 years ago.

"Grandpa, look, a frog!" came the sound of his three year old granddaughter as she ran up the steps of the deck, he smiled and bent down as she showed him the frog, hearing the gentle chuckle of his wife behind him. Once Kathryn had run off to show her father the frog she'd caught, he sat back on the chair and took his wife's hand. Almost as if she could read his mind she spoke.

"You wish we were back there sometimes, don't you?" She stroked the back of his hand, giving him a minute to think, he looked at her with a small smile and nodded,

"Who'd have thought, the years we spent trying to stay alive every day, would be the days we wished we still lived for the rest of our lives" he watched her, knowing that she knew what he meant. They could have died any day while they were out there. Several times it was likely, and they had been lucky to get out of it, but now they had adjusted to a quiet life, he missed the excitement of constant danger.

"They were good years, really. Even when they were bad, they were good" B'Elanna whispered, and he suddenly realised she felt the same way. It wasn't something they really discussed. They discussed their friends, and laughed about the things they'd get up to. He'd never wanted to tell her that he missed the days they were almost dying.

"You want to be back there too?" he said, watching as she smiled a little self-consciously. Even after more than 30 years of marriage, she managed to surprise him. She stood up a little, her eyes on their youngest son and their granddaughter, and started towards them, before turning back to him.

"Sometimes. But right now, I think we'd best go and rescue Joe before Kathryn has him fishing for frogs with her." He jumped up and followed her. He did miss the glory days of fighting the Borg and bargaining their way across the Delta Quadrant, in so many ways, they were the best days he'd ever had.


	148. Memories and Battle Scars

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Memories and Battle Scars - New Found Glory**

**So, from tomorrow I'm hopefully going to remember to update at least every other day. Preferably daily but I'm not going to hold myself to that.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>How will I leave when my ribs are broken<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can barely see when I'm stuck in the moment<strong>_  
><em><strong>Coming undone to the backbone of our memory<strong>_  
><em><strong>Falling asleep to the promise of our melody<strong>_

He collided with the wall again, and all of a sudden nothing mattered anymore. Her breath against his neck just brought what they were doing into greater focus. The pain lasting only a moment, and then it was her turn.

He focused on the other sensations. Closing his eyes, wondering what she would do next. Tracing every second of the encounter into his memory. Just so he could relive it later. The sound of their night would be his sleep-song for the rest of his life. If this night never happened again, he'd still remember it.


	149. Home 1

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Home - Daughtry**

**OK folks. Sorry about the long delay in posting. Just been an insanely busy couple of weeks (and I'm really super lazy). Hopefully tomorrow my muse will co-operate and let me get some more writing done! Though I do have a couple of things in the pipeline, but they aren't Voyager stories. I've branched out into Enterprise now too!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The miles are getting longer it seems<strong>_  
><em><strong>The closer I get to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've not always been the best man or friend for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>But your love remains true <strong>_  
><em><strong>And I don't know why<strong>_  
><em><strong>You always seem to give me another try<strong>_

The closer they got, the further away he seemed. There was always something that came between them. A ship, a holodeck programme, duty… there was always something.

Not that she could claim he had always been her main focus. Chakotay had once joked she was married to the ship, which was true in a disturbing way. But she tried. She tried her hardest to show Tom that he was her priority. Every day.

She loved him. That much she knew without any doubt. She would always, always give him a chance. But as chance after chance had gone past… She wondered why she kept trying. Love wasn't always enough, not when everything else seemed to be missing.

They lived together, and she still wasn't always certain she was on the inside of his mind. She remembered a conversation she'd had with Harry once, about the stages of infatuation. Tom was always obsessed with something. But it was never their relationship.

One last chance. One race. Then she'd see where they stood after a large amount of time alone together on the Flyer. She knew that at the end of the race she'd know where they stood. Because this was the last chance.


	150. Home 2

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Home - Daughtry**

**Hopefully, two updates right now will make you all miss me less. Let's see tomorrow how the writing goes... Wish me luck!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>The miles are getting longer it seems<br>The closer I get to you  
>I've not always been the best man or friend for you<br>But your love remains true  
>And I don't know why<br>You always seem to give me another try_**

He knew she was tense. It had been obvious since the minute she had come aboard. He was fairly sure he knew why. They'd been in a bit of a rut lately. Fights had started over anything. Had she said rain was wet they'd have probably found a way to make it a fight.

There had been no major reason for it, and it wasn't as if he was the best in relationships. He had normally been out after a few months, but they were approaching their third anniversary. Out of everything he knew that he never wanted to let her go.

He hadn't always done the best for her. He had let others take the lead too many times. But she was always there. She was always the one who sat with him. Holding his hand. Threatening him when necessary.

Everything he did was just to show her that he loved her. More than anything else in the universe, and it seemed the perfect time to let her know that she was everything he wanted. That she was his whole life. Was there ever really a good time to propose? He didn't know. But now seemed as good as any.


	151. I Owe It All To You

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: I Owe It All To You - XCD154  
><strong>

**Bones fans will remember this song from a promo that came out a few years ago. Fell in love with it! I really suck at updating, and I honestly don't know why! I'm up to 11,000+ words in the document! So I swear... I'll start with the daily uploads again I hope!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>All the things that I want to say to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come out tangled, am I getting through?<strong>_  
><em><strong>No-one else makes me feel like this<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm falling, watch me hit the ground<strong>_

Everything she said was the wrong thing. Every stupid, petty argument that she caused because of something that came out completely wrong, made her regret everything. What she really wanted to say was still hidden somewhere in her brain. Refusing to acknowledge itself. But she knew. She'd known a while.

She'd fallen. Hard.

Avoiding relationships for most of her life meant she wasn't prepared for the feelings that accompanied what was going on. What was changing for her. It had been changing for years, but things hadn't really begun to happen until the incident with the Pon-Farr.

That's when, to her chagrin, she had uttered her biggest secret. She had told him that she didn't hate him. That she did really want him. The relief she had felt when he had written it up to the condition. He still found every excuse he could to spend time with her, and even though she'd fight with him whenever she could. She was glad he did.

Because he was there, even if she didn't always want him to be. Even just having him as a friend was better than not having him at all. So even as she fell further, it was worth it.


	152. I Owe It All To You 2

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: I Owe It All To You - XCD154  
><strong>

**The level of confusion I just experienced... WHY YOU CHANGE THINGS AROUND! Though, when you have an 150 chapter story you are glad to have the upload thing at the top after the initial shock wore off.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>All the things that I want to say to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come out tangled, am I getting through?<strong>_  
><em><strong>No-one else makes me feel like this<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm falling, watch me hit the ground<strong>_

There was a time when he had been nothing more than the original subroutines he'd been installed in the computer with. Over the last 7 years, he had changed from them. Upgraded them. But that didn't always give him the good judgement to use them correctly.

He had seen so much of what was happening, how much the crew were fighting his cause for him. He had sat through all the testimony. Seven, speaking of the social lessons he had given her. Harry and the Captain about how he had disobeyed orders, but tried to better himself through them. B'Elanna and Sam Wildman speaking about his pre-natal care, and his parenting lessons. Others speaking about other times, other achievements, all of them confirming how he was viewed by this crew.

He didn't know what it really felt like to have a family. Even as he had fallen from his perch, they had gathered around him and lifted him up again. He could never tell them all how much it meant to him that they would still support him, even through everything he had done. He owed them everything.


	153. Dammit 1

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Dammit - Blink182**

**I love writing Chakotay/B'Elanna friendship, even though after the first couple of seasons we don't see all that much of it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>And it's happened once again<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll turn to a friend<strong>_  
><em><strong>Someone that understands<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sees through the master plan<strong>_

It wasn't often now that he needed to fall back on his oldest friend. There were things that he couldn't tell her, but when he needed her advice, that didn't always stop him. Even though she was one of the most volatile people he'd ever met, he knew that her ideas always had merit.

She saw through his plans, and just understood him. Even when they had disagreed, she had seen his side of things. Normally she had just chosen to ignore it and express her opinion. That was why she was so valuable to him.

When they had been on the Maquis ship, she had always been the one who had pointed out if he was doing something stupid. She had understood the Cardassians in an intimate way, something he knew cost her, but always worked to their advantage, and in their decade of friendship he hadn't doubted that she followed what she saw as the honourable way. Even if she didn't entirely live up to the Klingon side of her heritage.

Maybe that was why it had been so hard to hold this back from her, but now she knew, and her reaction had been exactly what he'd expected. It had also pushed him to do something he'd known he should do.

She had scoffed at his supposed relationship with Seven. Reminding him that she wasn't one to actually know what was happening in a relationship. He had no future with her, and that was true. B'Elanna knew more than he let on about almost anything. Maybe that was why he'd kept her close all these years. Because when he was doing something stupid she'd call him on it.

And she was nearly always right. He knew what he had to do.


	154. Dammit 2

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Dammit - Blink182**

**Aaaaand since I wrote a C/B friendship piece... I had to write a Tom/Harry one too. (Slight edit thanks to the eagle eyed Alpha and her mistake spotting! *mwah*)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>And it's happened once again<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll turn to a friend<strong>_  
><em><strong>Someone that understands<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sees through the master plan<strong>_

He flopped on his friends couch. The only person who understood that things actually mattered to him. Other than his wife, and she wasn't going to speak to him right now. Harry knew that sometimes, he said stupid things, and would at least lend him a sympathetic ear. "She practically kicked me out Harry"

"What did you do this time?"

"I don't even know. This pregnancy will probably kill me" He stood up and felt the need to pace. His thoughts lingering a few decks below them to the quarters they shared.

"You don't believe that?"

"I really do. I can't wait for the baby to get here just so I get my wife back" He shrugged and looked as Harry paused in his reorganising to look at him dumbfounded.

"B'Elanna hasn't changed that much?"

"You don't live with her Harry" He stated the obvious, and pulled a pillow over his face and screamed into it. Feeling a little better afterwards. Harry just watched him with a raised eyebrow until he sat up again and smiled

"Maybe you just need to grovel more" He stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Tom almost rolled his eyes, reminding himself that his best friend didn't have much experience in relationships, let alone marriages.

"That's all I can do I think. I might go try that now. It's been an hour, she might be calmer" he nodded and clapped Harry on the shoulder "Thanks for the sanctuary"

"Like I said before, my couch is your couch" Tom returned his friends smile and headed out the door, hoping that either B'Elanna would have calmed down, or another mood swing would have taken her over. Only a few weeks left to go. He just hoped he'd survive them.


	155. Time Of Your Life

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life) - Green Day  
><strong>

**I really wish I wrote more around the "Year Of Hell" episodes, because they are so fantastically both written and acted. In case you didn't already know... i suck at remembering to update. I need to update my DS9 one too, and actually post my Enterprise one. Wow...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another turning point a fork stuck in the road<strong>_  
><em><strong>Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go<strong>_  
><em><strong>So make the best of this test and don't ask why<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's not a question but a lesson learned in time<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's something unpredictable but in the end that's right<strong>_  
><em><strong>I hope you had the time of your life<strong>_

She stood in front of the throng, and they were all there. All of them. Every member of her crew. She made eye contact with those that she could, and hoped that those she couldn't could hear her words.

"Each of you has done your best…"

She had once sworn to herself she would never make this announcement. Never abandon her ship. There were many times over the last 4 years she could have given the order. But she never had. Until this moment, she had been sure she never would.

"…Good luck."

There it was. She had broken her crew. She could no longer protect them. The test was, would they all be together when it was over.


	156. Rooftops 1

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Rooftops (A Liberation Transmission) - LostProphets  
><strong>

**OK. This one ties in to my story "There Are No Words To Say Goodbye". You don't need to have read that one to understand this though.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>When our time is up<strong>_  
><em><strong>When our lives are done<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will we say we've had our fun<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will we make a mark, this time?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will we always say "we tried"<strong>_

He sat down on the bench, and watched his friend wipe away another tear. He just looked out across the frosty grass towards where the three kids were stood. "He lead a good life"

"Yeah."

"Did a lot" he prodded again, trying to get anything out of her, anything at all.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to say anything other than yeah?" he felt his annoyance grow, and knew he wasn't really annoyed at her. He was annoyed at the whole situation. Everything.

"Maybe."

"B'Elanna…" he tried to start again. But the words wouldn't come out. He just clapped his hands together and went back to watching the kids in front of the memorial plaque.

"You know… he'd have been 53 next week. The kids were planning a big surprise party. Joe made… something." she chuckled, and he turned to her, seeing the tears stream down her face again. "I don't remember what. It was a big secret, only Miral and Owen could know." she trailed off again, and he hoped that this was her letting things out. "Kahless… it's only been two weeks."

"He would have wanted to be here B'Elanna," He said taking her hand for a second, not being surprised when she stood up and look down at him, wiping her tears away again.

"But he isn't, Harry." She stated plainly, and walked over to her children. He felt like even more of an idiot, he couldn't possibly know how B'Elanna felt. He stayed sat until Miral came and tugged him away with them. Back to their reality. Away from the frosty field in Staffordshire where they'd been to dedicate the plaque, away from the pain that plaque contained.


	157. A Liberation Transmission

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Rooftops (A Liberation Transmission) - LostProphets  
><strong>

**This one is set a little after Drive.  
><strong>

**Quick shoutout here to the GB Women's Hockey. BRONZE MEDALISTS. So proud of you all. GSTQ.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>When our time is up<strong>_  
><em><strong>When our lives are done<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will we say we've had our fun<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will we make a mark, this time?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will we always say "we tried"<strong>_

She wondered what she should say. Making a recording for her friends and colleagues to watch if she died. It was a strange experience.

It wasn't that she hadn't done it before. Of course she had. It wasn't even the first time she had addressed it to Tom.

All that had changed now, was she had a ring on her finger. She didn't want to make the same old generic statement she had done before. So sitting down to record something from the heart was hard.

"Hey. So. I'm recording this hoping that you'll never see it, but it's still best to have one right? If you're seeing this, well… something went wrong. So, this is my final goodbye, I guess… I don't know, you'll probably watch it a few times… or I hope so anyway" she laughed a little self-consciously and mentally kicked herself. "I love you, Tom. I don't tell you that enough. I hope I show you though… We've had fun, haven't we… I suppose, the last things I want to say are… Marrying you, was the best decision I ever made, and we tried. So. If you see this, I hope I went doing something brave. Like saving the ship… and… I hope I did good."

She signed off, and without watching it again she stored it in her private database. Encoding it for delivery only in the event of her death. She mentally shook herself, and hoped that he would never have to receive the message.

At least it was there. Just in case.


	158. When You're Looking Like That

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: When You're Looking Like That - Westlife  
><strong>

**This one is just random.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I can't believe what I just gave away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now I can't take it back<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't wanna get lost<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't wanna live my life without you<strong>_  
><em><strong>How am I supposed to leave you now<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you're looking like that<strong>_

Sometimes she gave too much away. Especially when they fought. Sometimes that was exactly the problem. She told him too much, or not enough.

She was fairly certain that bellowing that she loved him was not the right way to end any argument. But she hadn't been able to stop herself.

Then she realised, she'd stormed out of her own home.

Turning back into the room, she saw his face, and the look he gave her was so honest and full of emotion she couldn't leave him now. He opened his arms and she walked back to him.

Through all the years, nothing changed. Nothing had changed, or would change. She loved him, and sometimes, that meant shouting, so she could see that look on his face again.


	159. When You're Looking Like That 2

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: When You're Looking Like That - Westlife**

**Another little random one. FYI Alpha when you read this... I got 1000 words written for you last night.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I can't believe what I just gave away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now I can't take it back<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't wanna get lost<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't wanna live my life without you<strong>_  
><em><strong>How am I supposed to leave you now<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you're looking like that<strong>_

Did it ever really matter. When you loved someone. Did it ever matter? If you let something out toolate or if you held back too long? Because once it was out you couldn't take it back.

Life wouldn't mean anything without her. She was everything he wanted. Everything that mattered in his life. She looked so perfect in that moment, and he couldn't let her go. Time would tell if that was the good thing to do. But it felt right.


	160. Everybody's Fool 1

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Everybody's Fool - ****Evanescence**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Without the mask<br>**__**Where will you hide  
><strong>__**Can't find yourself  
><strong>__**Lost in your mind  
><strong>__**I know the truth now  
><strong>__**I know who you are**_

She'd hidden everything away for as long as she could remember. Uncomfortable with her own emotions, and she certainly wasn't able to cope with anybody else's. The idea of someone seeing over her carefully constructed walls terrified her more than she'd ever thought before.

Because that would mean they saw things she wasn't comfortable with herself. But she couldn't hide forever.

He'd seen through her. He knew who she was, and he loved her for it. She wasn't perfect. He wasn't perfect. They wouldn't always agree, but they would be happy, and he would let her know that she shouldn't be afraid to show herself. She should allow people to see the real her.

Because he loved both sides of her.


	161. Everybody's Fool 2

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Everybody's Fool - ****Evanescence**

**Well. 160 chapters down. Many still to go. This chapter wasn't written the way it came out. Sorry about the long wait between chapters. I kind of chucks.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Without the mask<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where will you hide<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't find yourself<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lost in your mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know the truth now<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know who you are<strong>_

It was a lie. Everything had been a lie. Everything she had seen, everything she had felt. It had all been some construct. Something that she had talked herself into believing because she didn't want to be alone.

There was no such thing as a perfect world.

She had known that for most of her life, but even then, she'd hoped. Hoped that there was something out there that was better than she'd ever experienced. Better than maybe she'd even imagined.

Unfortunately, the universe was just as unfeeling and cold as she'd always assumed, and she had spent so much time being bounced around. Even when she thought she knew someone, eventually they would prove her wrong. Something would go wrong, and she'd be the one left broken.

She couldn't hide from the universe any longer. She saw the truth. There was nothing else for now. She needed to let it go, and try and forget that she was lost. One day things might turn around. But now, her hope was broken. All she saw was fire.

But he was half the galaxy away being a captain, and she was stuck behind a desk at command.

Their adventure together was over, and all of a sudden she wanted to hold onto her ship, and the seven years she had spent creating a family aboard her. Everything had changed now.


	162. Failure's Not Flattering

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Failure's Not Flattering - New Found Glory**

**This is one of my favourite songs. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>I won'<em>****_t cast the first stone, nor make the first mark  
><em>****_But I will leave a lasting impression  
><em>****_You believe what you want, and you'_****_ve said what'_****_s been said  
><em>****_And I do hope you learn a lesson_**

He'd never started anything. That was something he'd been called on for most of his life. He was always content to go along with what others had started.

But he always shined. That was his skill. He may not have started anything. But he was always great at what he did, and left the impression that it was all his idea.

Not that it mattered here. Everyone would only do what they wanted, and what they could. There was nothing else to do. He hoped he learnt the lesson this time


	163. Hello

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Hello - Kelly Clarkson**

**This is one of my favourite songs.**

* * *

><p><em>R.I.P. Neil Armstrong<em>

_15/8/30 - 25/8/12_

_Pushing the boundaries of the Final Frontier  
>You truly went where no man had gone before<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gotta keep it all together<br>_****_Longing for a hand to hold  
><em>****_Keep clear on the shadows  
><em>****_Is there anybody, anybody? Hello?_**

She looked around and wished that there was somebody who could see what she was doing. Who could see how far she had fallen. She wasn't sure if it was depression, but she didn't feel normal.

Even when she was with Tom, there were things he didn't see. All she wanted was for him to hold her hand and tell her that everything was OK. But he didn't notice how she was fallen. Anybody noticing would have saved her. As it was. She was stood at the doors, and waiting to access the programme.

"Computer, disengage safety protocols"

"Disengaging safety protocols presents extreme risk of injury"

"Override"

Hopefully, somehow, she could make them pay here, and make it feel real.


	164. Anywhere But Here

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Anywhere But Here - Hilary Duff**

**Wow. I am awful at remembering go update.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm falling through door, flying across the floor<br>_****_When you look at me it's clear  
><em>****_You're burning out my dreams, crazy as it seems  
><em>****_I don't wanna be anywhere but here_**

She flew through the door, covered in grease as she was wont to do after a busy shift. He hadn't been much better, he slid on the floor and landed in a heap.

The first thing he heard was her giggles, and he looked up to see her doubled over, and the sight set him off laughing. He stood up again, and walked over to her. When she looked at him he knew this was perfect. Nothing else would ever make him as happy.

She had fallen from his dreams, that was the only explanation he could think of. There were stranger things in the universe than that. He knew that, had known for as long as he'd known her, that this as the woman for him. B'Elanna was headstrong, confident, tortured and wonderful, in her own individual way.

He wrapped her in his arms and in that moment, he didn't want to be anywhere in the universe but right where they were


	165. Somewhere Only We Know

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Somewhere Only We Know - Keane**

**Sorry about the confusion before. THIS is actually C165. Because I suck at posting, I'm gonna updated up to C170 tonight.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh simple thing where have you gone<br>_****_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
><em>****_So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
><em>****_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_**

He wanted to take her somewhere. Show her everything he loved, but she wouldn't come with him, not now. Not after he had shown himself up again. She needed someone she could rely on, someone who would do anything for her. He was both, but she wouldn't see that. Not after another cock up.

This time he deserved to lose her, because she had been right there. Right there for the taking and he had scarpered and left her right there. At the time when she had needed him. He had told himself it was to preserve their friendship, but she knew as well as he did that that was useless.

If he truly wanted to prove to her that he wasn't what she though, he'd need to start acting like it and focus only on her. He loved her, and because of that, he needed to begin to act like it.


	166. Love The Way You Lie 1

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Love The Way You Lie - Skylar Grey**

**A little Tom POV set after Extreme Risk**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Even angels have their wicked schemes<br>_****_But you take them to new extremes  
><em>****_But you'_****_ll always be my hero  
><em>****_Even though you'_****_ve lost your mind_**

Hidden injuries and tears were the hardest part. Every time she thought he was going to discover her secret, he had been distracted or pulled away, and every time she had been relieved.

Because she couldn't tell him now. Even though she needed his help.

He was her hero, he wanted to protect her and save her, and that was the problem. This time, she couldn't be saved, she was already too far gone.


	167. Love The Way You Lie 2

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Love The Way You Lie - Skylar Grey**

**And another Tom POV set after Extreme Risk**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Even angels have their wicked schemes<br>_****_But you take them to new extremes  
><em>****_But you'_****_ll always be my hero  
><em>****_Even though you'_****_ve lost your mind_**

He looked away, and all he could think was that this time she had really lost her mind. She knew the captain had a good reason for keeping them apart right now. He couldn't trust himself not to ask her why, and that was the one question she wasn't able to answer.

He had known that she had escaped in similar ways in the past, but that was when she'd been alone, with nobody to back her up. This time, she had everything, and she had still turned to herself when something had affected her.

But he loved her, and he always would, even if she had lost her mind, in his opinion. He knew that she needed all the help and support she could get, but maybe he just needed the time the captain was demanding to make sure that he could accept this. She had been there, right beside him, every night, and hadn't said a thing, and that cut him deeper than anything else ever would.

The feelings he had would never change though, and that was part of the problem. He loved her so much that the pain was magnified. He was hurt that she hadn't confided in him, but he was angrier at himself for not realising that she needed his help.


	168. Liquid Luck

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Liquid Luck - Hearts Under Fire**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Talk me straight, repair these bones<br>_****_Open my eyes, and take me home  
><em>****_Bring my feet back down to the ground  
><em>****_Say our goodbyes and leave this town_**

He had seen the signs before, of course he had, but he wasn't ready to let her go, to let her do these things to herself. He had always known she was capable of sliding back into that hole, but he thought that Miral and Owen would be enough to remind her that she had more to live for.

It seemed like this time, he wouldn't be able to save her from herself. All he wanted was to grab her and shake some sense into her. All he had were his words, and he hoped they would be enough to stop her. He waited for her, and grabbed her before she noticed he was there.

"We need to talk" he said, and pulled her to the bench.

"We really don't Tom" she turned away from him, trying to look anywhere he wouldn't catch her gaze, but before long he held her eyes, and that's when he was ready to talk, to show her the truth.

"Yes, we do. I know you feel guilty for what happened, but it wasn't your fault. You didn't open fire on them, and you weren't the traitor on board. B'Elanna, you gave them everything you could, and the fact you got away was a miracle."

"I can't lose another family" she whispered, almost too quietly for him to hear, but he did, and he lifted her chin, looking into her eyes again.

"Then come home, with me, right now. Come home to me and Miral and Owen. We need you" he whispered, pulling her into him and wrapping her up, telling her over and over that they all loved her.


	169. Beautiful Soul

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Beautiful Soul - Jesse McCartney**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I don't want another pretty face<br>_****_I don't want just anyone to hold  
><em>****_I don't want my love to go to waste  
><em>****_I want you and your beautiful soul_**

He had known in that instant that she was the only choice he could make. He couldn't change how he felt about her, however much he wished he could. Seeing her lying there had stopped his heart, and he had completely forgotten about everything he had been struggling with.

She had been laid in front of him, all but dying, and he had known that he would be leaving with her. He was too afraid of losing the natural disaster that she was. He would chase her and repair the damage forever, because after searching as long as he had. He found her, and she was perfect.


	170. Breathe

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Breathe - Boyce Avenue**

**This one is set after "Nothing Human" and came pretty close to the word limit. This is the last one for tonight too.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>And we know it's never simple, never easy.<br>_****_Never a clean break, no-one here to save me.  
><em>****_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
><em>****_And I can't breathe without you but I have too_**

Nothing went as planned for him right now. But he had finally found it. It had taken some bribing, and some creative, and fast, talking to get the photo from the Doc, but he knew how he could cheer B'Elanna up. He had heard, through the grapevine on a ship the size of Voyager, about her meeting with the Captain, and he could tell she was still angry with him.

He had agreed with the captain's decision for one very simple fact. He didn't know how to be without her any more. In the year since they had stepped their relationship up to this level, they had been through so much, and in less than 6 month he has faced losing her twice. When she had been laid on that biobed, with that _thing_ sucking the life out of her, he had felt his breath catch, and he felt like he wouldn't start again until he knew she was fine. She was the only person who understood him, and she was the only one he knew well enough to object, but he couldn't lose her, and the captain had agreed.

He stood at her door, the picture framed in his hand, and her favourite flowers in his hand. Bajoran Rosias. He had learnt something, and waited for her to allow him in. She didn't get up from the sofa, but he didn't expect her too, he put the flowers in a vase and then sat down before handing her the photo.

"I liberated this for you" He handed it to her, and smiled again, the image of her desperately trying to pull her foot out of the port injector would always make him laugh, and he could tell from the curl of her lips that he had succeeded in breaking the ice. "There are no more copies. I promise." He chuckled, and then looked at her, reaching out to stroke her arm "B'Elanna…"

"Don't, Tom. I don't want to know the reasons" she cut him off, and he felt locked out.

"Look. I didn't make the decision, the captain did" he sat back, looking across the room at the other bulkhead, trying desperately not to lose his control as he thought about the possibility of losing her. He couldn't think about that.

"She didn't have the right. I told you all what I wanted, and it wasn't to benefit from that _monsters'_ research"

"Bee… I thought I was going to lose you. For the second time in 6 months, I watched you make a decision that might have stolen you away from me, and you know what. That terrifies me, because I'm no longer sure you're coping with your depression as well as I did before." He laid his head in his hands, and he couldn't look at her, "I can't lose you B'Elanna, not now"

"I'm sorry." She whispered and scooted closer to him, placing her hand on his back, she leant in and gently kissed his cheek.


	171. Breathe1

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Breathe - Boyce Avenue/Taylor Swift**

**This one is set during Muse.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>And we know it's never simple, never easy.<br>_****_Never a clean break, no-one here to save me.  
><em>****_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
><em>****_And I can't breathe without you but I have too_**

The smell of the Engineers passing him was what did it. His mind flashed to her, and he immediately felt like he was alone again. The fact that there was no trace of his girlfriend or his best friend after almost two weeks had him afraid for them both, and missing B'Elanna terribly.

Their third anniversary was at the end of the week. It was roughly 12 times longer than any relationship he'd ever had. He'd replicated her a little locket with a picture in it, and he had spent most of the night before staring at it, hoping that he'd still be able to give it to her.

He needed to feel close to her for a minute, even if it was only an illusion. He sat at the table in the mess hall and tried to smile as Neelix came up to him,

"What can I do you for?"

"Can I have some banana pancakes Neelix?"

"B'Elanna's favourite?"

"I just need to feel close to her, for one more minute."

"Coming right up. We'll get them back Tom"

"I hope you're right"

"I know I am." He thought over the conversation as he ate the pancakes. Generally a little too sweet for him, he savoured the taste, bringing him a little closer to her in his thoughts. The confidence in Neelix's voice helped spur him on, and he knew, suddenly, that Neelix was right. They would find them.


	172. Breathe2

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Breathe - Boyce Avenue/Taylor Swift**

**And this is post-Endgame, and I think I got prompts from someone.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>And we know it's never simple, never easy.<br>_****_Never a clean break, no-one here to save me.  
><em>****_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
><em>****_And I can't breathe without you but I have too_**

It felt like he'd been gone months, not two weeks, and she missed him more than she cared to admit. This was the nature of their lives, and with the decision that no team should consist of both parents of a child, she was alone with Miral, and as her daughter took her first faltering steps, she just wished Tom was there.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open, but when Miral sat giggling she turned around. He was just stood in the doorway, watching her as she knocked her glass over, and sniggering as the pink lemonade spread across the table top.

But she didn't care. He was home. She ran to him and almost jumped into his arms. He took a couple of steps backwards as she collided with him, but his arms went around her, and he squeezed her back with the same ferocity he held her. He was home, she could breathe again.


	173. I Miss You1

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: I Miss You - Blink 182**

**I'm thinking this is set mid to late S7.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Where are you<br>_****_And I_****_'_****_m so sorry  
><em>****_I cannot sleep  
><em>****_I cannot dream tonight_**

He hated to fight. He hated to think of her without him, to think of her lying there, or doing whatever she did when she was alone. He had been laid on the floor for hours, and still couldn't sleep. His roommate for the night was snoring on the bed, and he found himself feeling slightly jealous of his friends' peaceful slumber.

If he could sleep, he knew he wouldn't dream. He'd have nightmares, possibly, but he wouldn't dream. Right now, he doubted that he'd even sleep. His mind wouldn't stop dwelling on her.

After another hour of fruitless tossing he got up, and slowly made his way to their quarters, to find her sat on the floor, in the position he'd found her so many times before, staring out of the viewport. He slid next to her, and wrapped an arm around her back. She leant in to him and took a deep breath.

That was all they needed. He just sat there and listened to her breathe, his hand slowly settling on the ever expanding bump in front of her. He didn't even need to apologise, he knew that she'd accepted it without him saying anything.


	174. I Miss You2

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: I Miss You - Blink 182**

**This one is many years post-Endgame and fits in with the timeline I set up in "There Are No Words..."**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Where are you<br>_****_And I_****_'_****_m so sorry  
><em>****_I cannot sleep  
><em>****_I cannot dream tonight_**

It had been over in a matter of minutes, minutes… She still couldn't believe it had happened, that he was gone. Her feelings weren't though, nor were her memories.

They had remained with her. Through her life, his memory had kept her alive. Tonight, she sat down to recount the story, the story of how she had met him. How they had fallen in love. How they had needed help every step of the way. How excited she'd been when they had found out about each of their children.

They couldn't really remember him, especially the little one. He wasn't so little now. He was 37, had children of his own. Just like the other children did. Miral remembered the most, Owen and Joe had an idea. In 30 years though, he had never been far from her thoughts, he'd always been right there, showing her the way to go.

She still missed him, and every night, he was there in her mind. She didn't dream, dreaming meant she would have to face his absence. She just thought of him, and missed him. Every single day.

As her grandchildren gathered around her feet, she smiled, remembering when their parents had sat around her to listen to stories of Sto'Vo'Kor and the honoured dead. As one of her grandchildren climbed onto her knee she pictured Tom in her mind, knowing where to start, as she always did. She kissed her wedding ring then started talking.

"Your grandfather and I would have never met if it weren't for the Caretaker…"


	175. Beautiful Thing

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Beautiful Thing - Chris Mills**

**This one is many years post-Endgame**

* * *

><p><strong><em>You burn like something that burns<br>_****_And you sing like something that sings  
><em>****_No there are no words to describe  
><em>****_Such a beautiful thing_**

Sometimes, all he could do was stare at her, follow her around a room with his eyes. There had been many women in his life over the years, but not one of them had ever captured his eyes, mind and heart in the way she had.

Even while she was on the other side to him he was still watching her. He spoke to others, gave them a little of his attention, but she was always the one his eyes snapped back to.

He remembered her features on the day she was born. He remembered all of the bedtime stories, the trips and falls, the broken bones and broken hearts. He remembered everything, and he always would. She was his little girl, and he couldn't describe how she made him feel.


	176. Beautiful Thing2

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Beautiful Thing - Chris Mills**

**This one is post-Endgame**

* * *

><p><strong><em>You burn like something that burns<br>_****_And you sing like something that sings  
><em>****_No there are no words to describe  
><em>****_Such a beautiful thing_**

The soft music and low lighting was the perfect backdrop for this occasion. All she could do was watch as her family said their goodbyes. It wasn't the first time, she was almost certain it wouldn't be the last. It was never a happy occasion when they said goodbye, even if they'd been together for something they truly enjoyed. They still went home at the end of the day.

Most of them still went home alone, because settling into this new life had been more difficult than any of them had ever imagined.

To her though, seeing all of her family in one place was a beautiful thing. She would never be able to explain how she felt when they were all there. As her father and her husbands' father sat talking, the former with his granddaughter asleep on his shoulder, she felt grateful they had all come for this day.

It hadn't really been a big thing, but they'd wanted to celebrate anyway. It wasn't every day you turned 35.


	177. Sadness1

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Sadness - New Found Glory**

**This is a little "Extreme Risk" drabble.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know a thing, know a thing about sadness<br>_****_I know how it feels, how it feels to be alone  
><em>****_It takes more than time to heal the thorn in my side  
><em>****_Until you go through it yourself you'll never know_**

There was no option for an immediate forgiveness, on either side. There was too much pain, too much distrust and too much sadness. Not that she was surprised. She wasn't really ready to forgive any of them for what had happened, for them not realising what she was doing, and for not being there when she really needed their help.

For some reason, it had been harder to forgive those who seemed to have forgiven her. She felt like they were the ones who had given up on her, who had expected her to do something like this.

Despite how much they fought about the subject, forgiving Tom had ended up being easy. Maybe because he hadn't expected it from her, he had expected her to be angry, but he hadn't expected her to punish herself for not being there. He was punishing himself enough for not noticing that she had needed help. There was no need for her to punish him more. Chakotay, Mike, Tabor… Most of the Maquis crewmen had admitted they'd felt the same way. Mike had even admitted to running a few programmes himself, nowhere near her extent, but knowing she wasn't alone had helped her more than anything else.

Most of the others though, she couldn't bring them into it, unless they experienced it themselves, they'd never understand why she'd done it, why she couldn't just tell them that she didn't know how to cope. She would forgive them all, in time, and until then she could pretend. If there was anything she had learnt she was good at, it was pretending.


	178. Sadness2

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Sadness - New Found Glory**

**Not long after "Endgame".**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know a thing, know a thing about sadness<br>_****_I know how it feels, how it feels to be alone  
><em>****_It takes more than time to heal the thorn in my side  
><em>****_Until you go through it yourself you'll never know_**

He wanted to scream at his father. He knew! He knew more than he thought he did. He wasn't this little innocent person anymore. Too much had happened since the last time they'd actually sat together and tried to talk.

Apparently, to his father, nothing had changed. He was still the screw up who didn't know anything about the galaxy. Seven years, marriage and fatherhood didn't change anything in his fathers' eyes. His father was the illustrious Admiral Owen Paris, had been an admiral of the fleet for most of Tom's life, and he was still just Tom, the screw-up, the drop-out, and the guy who could be bought for the right price.

He had been more alone than Owen would ever experience. He had felt alone in two crews, with nobody really trusting him, thousands of light-years from home. But in the time he'd been away, growing into a man that Owen couldn't recognise, he'd experienced more than he'd ever thought of. He had fallen in love, he had almost lost his friends, and the family he truly believed he belonged too, but in the end, they had made it home, and he had had to face the music.

Owen would never be able to experience life the way Tom had for the last several years, and because of that, he'd never really know the man his son was, and Tom wasn't willing to stay around forever to let him work it out. He had his own family to focus on.


	179. Love's Got A Hold On My Heart1

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Love's Got A Hold On My Heart**

**Late season 3, early season 4.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>But now it's too late<br>_****_To put up a fight  
><em>****_Thought I was strong  
><em>****_But as hard as I try  
><em>****_Can't break away_**

It didn't matter anymore, she had tried for as long as she could remember. Ever since the day he came into her life, she had tried to fight off the feelings she had. Everything was just too much for her.

It had all started with those damn Vidiiaans, all that time ago. When she had broken down, weak and vulnerable, and he had been there. Keeping hold of her and making her feel protected. At one of the worst moments in her life he had been there, and she had thought that the attraction she had felt towards him was because of that.

But three years, had it really been three years? She still felt attracted to him, she felt more than that. That had become fairly obvious during the whole "pon-farr" debacle. Although she regretted what had gone on that day, she didn't regret that it made her face a few things, to herself at least, and even if she never told him, she knew that she couldn't break away now. She was in over her head, and maybe the only answer was to convince herself that there was nothing between them. Because there wasn't, was there?


	180. Love's Got A Hold On My Heart2

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Love's Got A Hold On My Heart**

**Late season 3, early season 4.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>But now it's too late<br>_****_To put up a fight  
><em>****_Thought I was strong  
><em>****_But as hard as I try  
><em>****_Can't break away_**

She was mothering him. Normally that would drive him daft, and if anyone else did it he'd probably have said something, but this time, he kind of liked it.

There hadn't been someone who cared about him this much in a long time, so long he didn't remember exactly when someone had cared enough to actually want him to be safe.

He had tried not to fall in love with this wonderful woman too fast. He had thought he could hold himself back, but he couldn't. Every second he fell more in love with her, and that made being away from her so difficult, even if it were only for a weekend.


	181. How To Save A Life1

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: How To Save A Life - The Fray**

**Post-Endgame.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend<br>_****_Somewhere along the bitterness  
><em>****_And I would have stayed up with you all night  
><em>****_Had I known how to save a life_**

It didn't matter what he said, it never got through to him. Pointing out that he had his own family now, that he needed to stop being so obsessed with his career. Before he lost his family, or worse, his family lost him.

He had tried, for as long as he could. Pointing out all the ways his father had checked out of his childhood because of his devotion to the uniform. Showing him how being a dad was great, and how much he loved spending time with his own kids, and how not being on missions every week had made his life better.

Eventually, bitterness had sprung, and their friendship had faltered, but now, he just wished he'd tried harder. That he'd been able to convince his friend to give up, to take a step back, to focus on the family he had. If he'd tried harder, he'd have saved them all from this heartbreak.


	182. How To Save A Life2

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: How To Save A Life - The Fray**

**This one is, again, connected to the timeline set up in "There Are No Words..."**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend<br>_****_Somewhere along the bitterness  
><em>****_And I would have stayed up with you all night  
><em>****_Had I known how to save a life_**

The starkness of the room was unexpected. He had been in plenty of counsellors offices over the years, but this one was at least honest. It was stark, the walls bare and little by way of decoration. It was designed for the emotions it contained.

It wasn't often he was called into a counselling session for someone else, but his friend needed to get her issues out, and she needed him for that.

Even so many years after the fact he could understand why she needed to talk about it, and he was the only one who had been there with her, and who had helped her in the aftermath. So he would sit beside her, and let her talk, let her scream, and hopefully help her heal. Staying there could not only repair their friendship, but could save her life, and he owed her that, she had done it for him.


	183. Where The Heart Will Take Me1

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Where My Heart Will Take Me (Faith Of The Heart) - Russell Watson**

**This was a really random Harry drabble. Don't ask.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's been a long road, getting from there to here<br>_****_It's been a long time, but my time is finally near  
><em>****_And I will see my dreams come alive at last, I can touch the sky  
><em>****_And they're not gonna hold me down no more, no they're not gonna change my mind_**

For as long as he could remember he'd been told he couldn't do it, or he wouldn't do it, or that it was too difficult for him to do. He could show them, though. He could show them all, because he knew that this time, he would be doing something worthwhile.

For as long as he could remember, he'd been held back by the people around him, not because he couldn't do it, but because he was too afraid to try.

This time though, he knew it was time to do everything he wanted, all of his dreams were in front of him. He knew that now. So he was going to do it. He just needed to take the first step.

"Mom, I want to join Starfleet"


	184. Where The Heart Will Take Me2

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Where My Heart Will Take Me (Faith Of The Heart) - Russell Watson**

**Sorry for the break in updates. I've been sick and stuff. I'm all better now. Another Tom/B'Elanna drabble for my shippers.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's been a long road, getting from there to here<br>_****_It's been a long time, but my time is finally near  
><em>****_And I will see my dreams come alive at last, I can touch the sky  
><em>****_And they're not gonna hold me down no more, no they're not gonna change my mind_**

Three long years. He had been chasing her for three years. Three solid years of being told she wasn't interested, but now he knew that she didn't feel that way. She did love him back, and now, he just needed to show her that he was dedicated to her. That he loved her as much as he'd always said he did.

Holding her in his arms was his dream, and soon he knew, it would come to life, and he could fly above the sky. Even listening to her as she went on about it was reminding him why he had fallen for her. Why she was so attractive to him. Why she made him feel like he was alive whenever she just looked at him.

The others could tell him that this wasn't worth pursuing, but he knew better, and he refused to let them win. He moved closer to her, even as she continued speaking, and whispered the two words he had longed to say, before taking her lips in his.


	185. Complaining 1

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Complaining - What's Eating Gilbert**

**A fun and random Tom and B'Elanna drabble.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I can only take so much of<br>_****_Hearing your big mouth  
><em>****_It seems you like the sound of it  
><em>****_Coz you never shut it up_**

She wouldn't shut up, and this time he didn't even know what she was ranting about. She had walked into his quarters and started mouthing off. He needed to remember to reset the sensor control on his entrance after she'd been there for the night. He said that every night, he still hadn't done it.

Even though he pretended to hate her rants and arguments with herself, the truth was he didn't. He loved her passion, and hearing her go on about her day, or another fight she had had with Seven or Harry or anyone just made him feel like he was home.

He was sure she knew it, and that was why she still came to his quarters every night. He hadn't always been the best boyfriend, the best partner. But he was determined to make it up to her, and listening to her mouth off was enough to remind him why he loved her to begin with.


	186. Complaining 2

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Complaining - What's Eating Gilbert**

**Another Tom and B'Elanna drabble.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I can only take so much of<br>_****_Hearing your big mouth  
><em>****_It seems you like the sound of it  
><em>****_Coz you never shut it up_**

"Will you just shut up" she shouted, and the engineer turned away, "you're always complaining about something, why don't you do something about it"

"I am doing something about it" He grinned, and his breath caught as he saw her glare. He loved to tease her to the point where she would shoot that look at him, because he knew that by that point he'd won whatever they were talking about, every time, that was how he won.

"Oh really, what are you doing?" She asked, the sarcasm dripping from her voice as he took a few steps closer, thanking again that she was on the evening shift, and there was nobody around.

"This" He smiled, and kissed her as hard as he could. When he pulled back and he saw the smile on her face, he knew he'd won yet again.

"You have a big mouth flyboy, it'll get you in trouble one day" She complained to him, and he smiled again before tapping her cheek.

"Oh but I love the sound of my own voice, and you love it too. I'll see you when you finish" He kissed her again and escaped as quickly as he could. He knew when it was best for his sanity to escape.


	187. Ticket Outta Loserville 1

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Ticket Outta Loserville - Son Of Dork**

**Another Tom and B'Elanna drabble. **

**I'm really sorry for the long absence, I got sick again, and then I just didn't write so much. I've also gotten involved in a roleplay group on Tumblr and that eats away at my time. I'm hoping to get back to updating a little more regularly now.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is where it ends and I can taste the glory<br>_****_How can I depend on a better story  
><em>****_Made it, blew it, couldn't save it  
><em>****_Think about it all the time_**

Had it really happened? Had they really just returned? Seven years. Seven long, hard and unforgiving years were behind her.

They had made it home, but so many things had happened she couldn't fix, so many lives she couldn't have saved. She knew that she would think about them for the rest of her life.

Voyager and her journey wasn't just another ship, just another mission. They had been completely cut off from Starfleet for 4 years, and then 3 years of sporadic contact. They had been alone.

This had been their endgame for as long as she could remember, but now she felt the welcoming arms of home. But was it really home, and would she and her crew ever be more than a story.

There was a lot riding on this, but she would work it out.


	188. Ticket Outta Loserville 2

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Ticket Outta Loserville - Son Of Dork**

**Another Tom and B'Elanna drabble. This time set around my favourite episode, "Blood Fever"**

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is where it ends and I can taste the glory<br>_****_How can I depend on a better story  
><em>****_Made it, blew it, couldn't save it  
><em>****_Think about it all the time_**

He just watched her, and the comment she'd thrown over her shoulder as she walked away would plague him for a while. When he replayed the last day in his mind, those would be the words of caution, the words she'd try to dissuade him with.

_"Be careful what you wish for, Lieutenant"_

Why did she have to say that, with that playful tone? He couldn't get it out of his head. He had been so close, even if it wasn't in the best situation, he probably would have regretted it had it gone further, but as it was, he couldn't save himself from what she had put in his mind. The fire she had lit more than 2 years earlier had been stoked again, and he'd have to fight it all off again.

Were this a cheesy movie from the 20th century, it'd be a great story, but right now it felt a little like torture. He wondered if he ever would see that side of her before. Because it wasn't that bad, it was actually amazing, and he had enjoyed it.


	189. The Glory Of Love

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: The Glory Of Love - New Found Glory**

**This song SCREAMS Tom and B'Elanna to me, and I'm never sure why! **

**Sorry for the long delay in posting. I went to Destination Star Trek London last weekend, and it was AMAZING! Because I was there I didn't get the chance to do so much writing. But now I'm catching up, so doing some posting!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I am the man who will fight for your honour<br>_****_I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of  
><em>****_Gonna live forever knowing together  
><em>****_That we did it all for the glory of love_**

There were very few things as fulfilling in life as seeing a family together, especially a family that had been separated by lightyears for so long. He hadn't meant to stay away as long as he had, hadn't meant to keep his eldest away from her mother for so long. But orders were orders, and they all knew that.

"Mom!" the ensign beside him shouted as they materialised outside their home in San Diego, he smiled as he watched them embrace, then his daughter was dragged inside by her brothers, leaving him a moment alone with his wife.

He knew the look on her face, and it didn't always bode well for him. He tried to put on an apologetic smile, and walked down the path to her. "Sorry I'm late"

"A few minutes is late, three weeks is 'disappeared'. You had me worried. Both of you" She motioned over her shoulder to indicate Miral, and he just smiled a little, just happy to be back in her presence.

"Oh, I have to make an entrance, you know that. What hero doesn't make a grand entrance" he laughed and she lightly slapped his arm. He pulled her towards him and kissed her as hard as he could. Letting her know how much he had missed her. "I take these missions for us, I want to be home as much as I can be" he whispered in her ear, gently guiding her backwards into the house. He knew that he did everything for the right reason. That reason being his family.


	190. Almost

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Almost - Bowling For Soup**

**This was a bit of a random one, but I like it. Set during "Course: Oblivion"**

* * *

><p><strong><em>And here I go thinking about all the things I could have done<br>_****_I'm gonna need a forklift coz all the baggage weighs a tonne  
><em>****_I know we've had our problems, I can't remember one  
><em>****_I almost forgot to say something else, and if I can't fit it in I'll keep it all to myself  
><em>****_I almost wrote a song about you today, but I tore it all up and then I threw it away_**

There was so much he could have done, so much he could have said that might have changed the outcome. Something he could have said about his B'Elanna that would have made a difference. Something he could have added to his final log that would have told the universe that their love was as real as anybody else's.

He had added so much and deleted it. This was the last thing he would do, and he needed to get it perfect. He had loved her so much, his wife, the one woman who had made his life worth living. He wanted to say everything, but he forgot far too much. He couldn't keep it to hisself, but he also couldn't seem to get it out. He added one last thing to his message.

"To the real Tom Paris, if you ever read this. Don't let her go, hear me. We have the same feelings about her, and she feels the same about us... about you. Keep hold of her."

He left it there. forwarding the message to Harry, then giving up, laying on the bed and thinking, just thinking. He could feel himself slipping away. He loved her, and he'd be back with her momentarily, laying with the love of his life for the rest of eternity, and his story would play out in another way. There was still the real Tom and B'Elanna out there.


	191. Hit Or Miss

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Hit Or Miss - New Found Glory**

**This was a bit of a random one, but I like it. Set after Voyager.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>No more long rides home<br>_****_No more of your station  
><em>****_I didn't like it anyway  
><em>****_Remember the time we wrote our names up on the wall  
><em>****_Remember the time we realised "Thriller" was our favourite song_**

There was always so much for him to do. No matter how much he tried to put thing off, it always came back to the million and one things he had to do. Be it for work, family or friends, and there was never one thing that worked for them all. They would ask him to do things, and for a while he prioritised himself. Then he had prioritised his work.

Now he needed to focus on the ones that mattered, his family.

The ship had been a good home to him, a good life to leave, until his wife and children needed him home more.

The box was held under his arm as Harry ran up to him.

"Can I change your mind?"

"If you try, B'Elanna will kill you. She's looking forward to having me home all the time"

"Give her two months, she'll beg the Captain to take you back." His friend chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder. "It's been a good run. Remember that time we..."

He cut his friend off, not wanting another embarrassingly awkward goodbye before he arrived at the transporter room. "It's been great Harry. But finally, no more months away from B'Elanna and the kids, no more orders, no more..."

"I get it, you're not gonna miss us. Say hello to Maquis for me" Harry grinned as they arrived at the transporter room. With a nod they dismissed the technician and Harry took the position behind the console.

"I will, we'll see you soon anyway" Tom stepped onto the padd and smiled. One minute he was watching his friend, the next he heard his wife shouting their daughter inside. As the small girl collided with his legs he grinned "Hey baby girl" He smiled, and picked up his box and his little girl and walked towards the house.


	192. Where We Belong

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Where We Belong - LostProphets**

**Set at the end of "Endgame"**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hold on, hold on<br>_****_Where we belong  
><em>****_My heart, my soul  
><em>****_We still belong_**

It had been a long journey for them, but they were there now. Sat together in Sickbay, their little girl in her arms, knowing that in the next few days they would be returning to Earth, it was surreal. For her, Earth and the Alpha Quadrant weren't home. She belonged wherever these two people were.

Tom had changed her life in so many ways, and every way had made it better. Even when they had bad days and bad nights, she still knew where she belonged.

Miral was her little miracle. The tiny thing that she and Tom had created, that she had almost changed, who she had protected even when she hadn't known about her.

She knew where she belonged, and it was wherever these two people were. Her heart and soul was split between these two people. Whatever happened in her life, she would always be connected to them, and it gave her a place to belong.


	193. To Win Just Once

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: To Win Just Once - The Saw Doctors**

**Janeway POV!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>To win just once would be enough<br>_****_For those who've lost in life or love  
><em>****_For those who've lost their guile and nerve  
><em>****_Their innocence and their drive and verve_**

One break was all she needed. To be cut just enough slack that it wouldn't matter if she made one wrong move. She didn't even particularly care what it would be, a quiet day, a full nights' sleep, a week where nobody shot at them. Any of the three would be worth it.

The last seven years had been a school of hard knocks for her whole crew, and now she just really needed the break that the sensors had shown they had coming. No colonised planets, no scientific anomalies, no obvious shipping lanes. It seemed like they might have a brief vacation from the toil they had faced.

She knew they needed it, every single one of them needed it. No more so than their beleaguered captain. So she laid out on her sofa with a book, and hoped that the break was realistic. They needed this win.


	194. Suddenly I See

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Suddenly I See - KT Tunstall**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well her face is a map of the world, is a map of the world<br>_****_You can see she's a beautiful girl, she's a beautiful girl  
><em>****_And everything around her is a silver pool of light  
><em>****_The people who surround her feel the benefit of it  
><em>****_It makes you calm, she holds you captivated in her palm_**

Her tiny hands waved in front of her face, and he couldn't look away. She held his entire concentration, and she had in the two weeks since her birth. He'd thought that he might have been used to the beauty and wonder she inspired, but he hadn't yet, and he wasn't sure if he ever would. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he told her that as often as he could.

Everyone around her could see how much her parents adored her, how wanted she had been. How much they had fought for to create her. He would always be grateful to the universe for granting him the honour of raising her. He felt as if he could see her entire future in her face, and he knew that she would be his greatest joy.


	195. When I'm Gone

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: When I'm Gone - Simple Plan**

* * *

><p><strong><em>No we're not gonna waste another moment in this town<br>_****_We won't come back the world is calling out  
><em>****_Leave the past in the past gonna find the future  
><em>****_If misery loves company well so long, you'll miss me when I'm gone_**

She just sat across the table again, and was ready for another disciplinary. Maybe it was time she gave up trying to be something she wasn't. She couldn't live in a system that didn't allow anyone to breathe, to show initiative or to take an unorthodox step to fix a problem. That wasn't her.

There were plenty of places in the galaxy where her talents would be appreciated. There were the outer planets, they were always looking for skilled engineers, any of the civilian ships that still ran the cargo runs. She could leave her failings with Starfleet, and take her skills elsewhere.

In the end, it would be Starfleet's loss.


	196. Open Your Eyes

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Open Your Eyes - Snow Patrol**

* * *

><p><strong><em>All this feels strange and untrue<br>_****_And I won't waste a minute without you  
><em>****_My bones ache, my skin feels cold  
><em>****_And I'm getting so tired, and so old_**

The sunlight was warm on his skin, the air still holding a lot of the moisture of the storm. The cave system where they had waited it out in had been so dark and cold. He held his hand out to her, and pulled her close to him again.

He was sore, he was cold, and he was definitely getting too old for these missions, but as his wife wrapped her arms around him, he remembered the last time the two of them had been stuck in a cave together, 4 years earlier. It had gone a lot differently that time.

"So, flyboy, think you'll be able to get us off this rock now?" she lightly teased him as they spotted Chakotay and Ayala, who had been trapped with them, come out of another entrance.

"Where did you two go?" Chakotay asked as he looked the two of them over, then just shook his head "Belay that, I don't want to know"

"You really don't" Tom nodded in agreement, following the Commander and Ayala back toward the flyer, his arm still tightly round his wife, this mission had been worth the cold.


	197. Like It's The Last

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Like It's The Last Time - What's Eating Gilbert**

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated things. I'm posting this today, and will update my ENT drabbles later. Tomorrow I'll be starting to post my most recent multi-chapter effort. Which again shall be ENT. Though there is an update for "All Alone I" coming up. I think I bit off too much this month! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm afraid one kiss from my warm cracked lips<br>_****_Will draw blood but you say it tastes better that way  
><em>****_But with my rep so big and the list so long  
><em>****_You might run from me that's why I always  
><em>****_Kiss you like it's the last time I'll get to  
><em>****_Coz I never know if you'll change your mind_**

He kissed her harder, because he was fairly sure that this would be the last time. He needed to stop this, it was a mistake for them both, and if her let it go on, she'd hate him, and he'd hate himself. He was afraid that any more would end with him being unable to pull away. He could taste blood, and he wasn't sure if it was hers or his.

This would be the only time he got to kiss her like this, because her mind was pretty made up on him. His reputation always came first him, and he knew that that was the reason why she'd run from him.

Maybe that was the problem. He didn't want her to go. But she would, so he resigned himself to it, and stepped back. It was the hardest step he had ever, or would ever take, but it was one he needed to take.


	198. Stay With Me

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Stay With Me - Steps**

**Posting this while my boyfriend messes with his computer. I'm not sure how many are left in this, but I don't know if I'll be adding anymore to the 10,000 word document I have saved.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Stay with me tonight<br>_****_One more time could make it right  
><em>****_One more chance to hold you tight  
><em>****_Won't you stay with me tonight_**

She knew they had problems. It wasn't a new development, they'd been having problems for a while, but this time, he was ready to leave, and she couldn't have that.

They had so much that was good, so much that was worth working for, but it was hard, careers and kids often getting in the way, and by the end of it all, they only had the energy to fight.

"Don't go" she said as he walked towards the door, he turned and looked at her with a look she couldn't decipher. "Just stay, please stay, we can fix anything, I swear it." She almost begged, and she wasn't ashamed to admit it.

He smiled at her, and walked over, wrapping his arms around her. She held him tightly, and knew that they would work it out.


	199. C'est La Vie

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: C'est La Vie - B*Witched**

**This one is an odd one.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Say you will, say you won't<br>_****_Say you'll do what I don't  
><em>****_Say you're true, say to me  
><em>****_C'est la vie_**

One day he wanted to spend every moment with her. He sat and watched her when she was on shift, he'd shower her with attention. Other days he was the complete opposite, barely even saying hello to her.

The problem was that she knew he loved her exactly the same every day, he just had the shortest attention span of a grown man she'd ever known. Sometimes, she did wish that he was easier to understand, but that would take away a large part of his charm.

He always told her that she was his priority, and out of everything he had ever shown her, he was true to his word. No matter how hot and cold he blew sometimes, she knew in the end, it was her he would come home to every night. That was the important thing.


	200. Open Your Heart

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Open Your Heart - Westlife**

**John Torres... because.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Baby open your heart<br>_****_Won't you give me a second chance  
><em>****_And I'll be here forever  
><em>****_Open your heart let me show you how much I care  
><em>****_And I will make you understand  
><em>****_If you open your heart to love me once again_**

He shouldn't have left, he knew that, and no matter what he would never be able to make it up to her. He had walked out without a second glance, leaving her alone.

Knowing it was the wrong thing to do, and knowing he shouldn't do it were two completely different things, or they had been back then. He had known all along that he was doing the wrong thing. It had taken years for him to come to the realisation that he shouldn't have left the way he did. He shouldn't have completely abandoned her.

The years had been kinder to him than they should have been. He had managed to have another family, but in the end that had just made him guiltier about his eldest child. Now he wasn't above begging her for the chance to be in her life. He had missed out on 20 years, he didn't want to miss out on any more. Especially now he knew she had her own family. A husband, and a baby on the way. His first grandchild.

He needed to make her understand that he didn't leave because of her, that he left because he was too much of a coward to truly face up to the problems he had caused himself. Miral had been the root of a lot of problems, but he had been the cause of equally as many, and B'Elanna had been the one to suffer. Convincing her to talk again was the biggest step he had to take. He needed to show her he cared.


	201. Outside

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Outside - Staind**

**Janeway watching her crew**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm on the outside<br>_****_I'm looking in  
><em>****_I can see through you  
><em>****_See your true colours_**

She watched them as they tried to work together and maintain the semblance of normality that being senior officers on a starship required. She watched the other members of the crew, slowly pairing off, becoming their own family units. She watched Naomi, growing into the lovely young girl she was now.

But she was always just on the outside of those circles. However close they had all gotten over the years, however much they celebrated their joy with her, she knew she could never join them. She was destined to be on the outside.

Whatever happened, everyone on the ship was her subordinate, and that meant she wouldn't have that bond with another human being.

She didn't regret it though. She saw through the happiness of some couples, to the pain of others. When you broke up on this ship, you couldn't get away. You still had to work together, and that made things more awkward for some of the crew.

Maybe one day, when they were back on Earth, she would meet that person, that one special person that made everything better. But for now, she would watch, and she would celebrate from afar. But everything in life is only for now, and she could get through it.


	202. Letter To You

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Letters To You - Finch**

**Tom drabble**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm writing again these letters to you<br>_****_How much I know  
><em>****_But I'm not sleeping, you're not here  
><em>****_That stops my heart_**

He wanted to sit and listen to her sleep for the rest of her life, but he knew that there was a chance he wouldn't be able too.

They lived such an uncertain life, it was the life they had decided to lead, but maybe they should have thought differently when a child was involved.

Instead, he sat in his quarters, his barely pregnant wife snoring in the bed behind him, and wrote letters. Nothing epic or poignant, just letters, telling his unborn daughter that she was loved, that he was excited to meet her, and that nothing would ever stop her from being perfect to his mind.

He wrote them long into the night and into the morning, and by the time he was climbing into bed he was grateful it was his day off, but he'd gotten the letters written. His heart ached with love for the two women in his life, and he wanted to make sure there was a record for them, whether he was there or not.


	203. Tears and Rain

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Tears and Rain - James Blunt**

**This is probably the shortest drabble of them all.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I guess it's time I run far, far away<br>_****_Find comfort in pain  
><em>****_All pleasures the same  
><em>****_It just keeps me from trouble_**

All she wanted was to escape from the crushing feeling of disappointment that was all around her. She didn't know why she wanted to get away so suddenly, but it didn't matter. If she could run away she would, but there was nowhere she could go.

The physical pain was an escape, kept her from the trouble of facing anything. That was what she needed right now.


	204. Hell

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Hell - Tegan and Sara**

**Paris family**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Four ways to remove all the bad that we do<br>_****_From the heart and the soul of the cities sad and cold.  
><em>****_Four ways to collect what we say and what we save  
><em>****_To discard and discover a brand new way_**

He couldn't think of many things he could to make this all work out where everyone would be happy. He knew that a compromise would make everyone unhappy, and that was their defining characteristic, but sometimes that was the worst part of being a parent.

"No, you can have that in ten minutes, it's Owen's turn first" he handed the small toy to the baby, letting him bash it against the floor before looking back to his 6 year old.

"Owen's only a baby" she moaned, making for the toy that Owen was having a brief staring contest with, Tom had to stop himself from laughing before calling his daughter off again.

"Miral"

"Fine" she sighed, stomping away from him and the baby, causing B'Elanna to look up from the padd she'd been studying.

"Come here grumpy" his wife called to their daughter from the other side of the room, and he had to smile as he watched the small girl jump onto her mother's lap and start reading with her. "Careful Mir, this is mommy's work."

"When can I play with the fire truck?" The little scamp, he dropped to the floor as he waited to overhear B'Elanna's response to Miral, knowing that she would back him up anyway.

"In ten minutes, like daddy said" she confirmed, and when he looked up again Miral was pointing at things on B'Elanna's padd, and completely forgetting about the fire truck that had caused all the problems.


	205. Let It Be Me

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Let It Be Me - Ray LaMontagne**

**Tom/Harry**

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's when you need someone<br>_****_Someone that you can call  
><em>****_When all your faith is gone  
><em>****_It feels like you can't go on  
><em>****_Let it be me, let it be me  
><em>****_If it's a friend you need, let it be me_**

They were just sat together. No words passing between them, even though he knew his friend needed to talk, he was content to let them lead the way. Let them start the conversation. He knew what would be said, but still, he didn't want to push them when they needed somewhere safe.

"I didn't mean for it to happen like this" His friend said, letting their grief fall out of them. He reached over and put a hand on their shoulder, gripping it for a second before dropping his arm again. "I never meant for this to come back on anyone but me."

"Hindsight is twenty/twenty" He replied, looking into the distance and knowing what needed to be done next. "It's time"

"I know. Thanks for being my friend" They stood up and walked away, and he felt himself worrying about his old friend, and hoping that he knew, whatever the outcome, he was always there.


	206. The Reason

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: The Reason - Hoobastank**

**Tom/B'Elanna (as usual) set after "Flesh and Blood part II"**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I found a reason for me<br>_****_To change who I used to be  
><em>****_A reason to start over new  
><em>****_And the reason is you_**

He looked to the bed and knew in that instant he needed to change. He needed to pay her more attention. He needed to give up the childish games he played and focus more attention on his wife. He could hear her complaints, her protestations that she was fine, and he knew she was, but the Doc had been firm about keeping her there for observation.

"Tom, come and tell them I'm fine" He heard called, and he had to smile that she was calling in the cavalry, he nodded, hopefully telling the doc all he needed to know. As he looked at her he smiled and shook his head

"You need to start being more careful"

"I was kidnapped, Tom" she growled, then pulled him to her, holding him tightly, and he wrapped his arms around her, squishing her to his chest. "I was afraid"

"So was I" He held her tight, making a vow to himself that he was going to devote more time to her.


	207. Golden

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Golden - New Found Glory**

**Paris family**

* * *

><p><strong><em>This could be the verse, always reminding you<br>_****_Of your battle-scars, all your could of beens  
><em>****_Only know what I've been through  
><em>****_But for luck I still cross my fingers_**

He crossed his fingers, his toes, he'd have crossed his eyes if he didn't need to see what was happening to know when he could uncross everything else. They needed all the good luck they could get if this was going to happen.

He watched as the little girl put the ball on the spot, and his wife gripped his arm. Standing up to cheer as the ball hit the back of the net, unsettling a sleepy and comfortable toddler who had been snoozing on his shoulder.

He smiled to his wife as Miral ran over and threw her arms around them, celebrating scoring a goal. To her, it didn't matter that her team had lost 7-1, because she was having fun, and to Tom, that made all the finger crossing in the world worth it.


	208. Summer of Love

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Summer of Love - Steps**

**Tom and B'Elanna**

* * *

><p><strong><em>So dance it's the summer of love<br>_****_Tonight the fiesta will come  
><em>****_100 degrees in the shade of the trees  
><em>****_One more time_**

The holodeck was full of happy Starfleet officers, it was one of the regular places where she could be guaranteed to find the rest of the crew.

It was also the best place to go when you didn't feel like talking, because you never needed to talk. Someone would drag you to the dance floor before long, and you would end up having fun and forgetting why you were upset.

Especially when your boyfriend happened to be the biggest partier on the ship, and he made sure you weren't left alone on the sidelines.

So instead of trying to get away, she wrapped her arms around his neck and let the night take her away. Because every so often, she needed the reminder.


	209. Things I'll Never Say

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Things I'll Never Say - Avril Lavigne**

**Drive**

* * *

><p><strong><em>What's wrong with my tongue<br>_****_Coz words keep slipping  
><em>****_I stutter, I stumble  
><em>****_Like I've got nothing to say  
><em>****_Coz I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect  
><em>****_Coz I know you're worth it yeah_**

He knew he didn't have to be perfect, because she loved him anyway, but that didn't stop him trying. That didn't stop him wanting to give her more than he had because he knew, he _knew_ that she deserved better than him, and he would always be afraid that one day she would wake up and see that fact for herself, and then she'd stop wasting her time with him and find someone she deserved.

He stumbled over his words, knowing what he needed to say again, because she wouldn't believe him first time around. He looked back at her, the most nervous he'd ever been in his life, but it was now or never, and he'd rather it be now.

"Will you marry me?"


	210. The Ballad of Serenity

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: The Ballad of Serenity - Sonny Rhodes**

**Tom pre-series**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Take my love, take my land<br>_****_Take me where I cannot stand  
><em>****_I don't care, I'm still free  
><em>****_You can't take the sky from me._**

He looked up and above him the sky was clear and blue. Out of everything in his life this was the one thing he couldn't lose, the one thing that would be a constant because on this planet it was everywhere.

As long as he could see the sky he was a free man. However hard they tried to lock him away. As long as there was the sky, he knew there was hope. He might never be the man he thought he'd be growing up, but he would be the best he could be.

One day, he would be free again, he could fall in love or start a family. He was still relatively young, after all. For now they could take everything from him. But because of the sky, he knew that he would be OK.


	211. Shattered 2

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Shattered - Trading Yesterday**

**Set during "Course:Oblivion"**

* * *

><p><strong><em>All this time spent in vain, wasted years wasted gain<br>_****_All is lost, hope remains, and this wars' not over  
><em>****_There's a light, there's a sun, taking all shattered ones  
><em>****_To the place we belong and his love will conquer all_**

What if this time, it really was the end, and there was nothing else they could do? What if there was no way out of this. Because it certainly felt like there was nothing else she could do. Nothing else possible to stop what was going on. Had everything they had done the last few months been for nothing.

She knew she had to keep the faith up for her crew, but the minute B'Elanna had died, something had broken a little in them all. Finding out they weren't really the crew of Voyager hadn't made that any easier for any of them.

She watched from afar as her crew dwindled. B'Elanna, never knowing what was wrong. Tom, dying alone with only the thought of his lost love to keep him company. Chakotay, taking a sudden turn for the worst right in front of her. Mulcahy, Celes, Ayala, Gerron, dying at their posts. Little Naomi Wildman, found behind a table in the mess hall. The Doctor, his emitters finally giving up. All gone, there were so few left, and she knew she didn't have long. She was so tired.

Harry would take over, and he would do his best to save those who remained. Even if she joined those who had departed. She still had hope that he would get them to their home, taking the broken and brittle remains of the crew back to the place they belonged, where they would be safe. Now it was time for her to rest, and let others take over.


	212. Please Take Me Home

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Please Take Me Home - Blink 182**

**Paris family**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please take me home<br>_****_Too late, it's gone  
><em>****_I bet you're sad  
><em>****_This is the best time we ever had_**

All she wanted was to be home. That was it, and she wasn't sure why. She had had fun, and she loved seeing the way ships worked, but she'd been away nearly two weeks, and talking to her mom on the comm wasn't enough.

So she had begged her dad to take her home, and she knew he was upset that she didn't want to stay longer, but she could tell he wanted to see her mom too, because they were a family, and the new baby was going to be due soon, and she didn't want to miss her brother coming into the world.

She would probably miss being in space, she had been born there, and had spent much of her young life there, but she had always had her mom right there beside her, there to tuck her into bed, and tell her stories of their family.

"OK Kiddo, we're home." Her dad said as he opened the hatch in the small lander, and she had never dived out of a ship so quickly in her life, but she wanted to be the first to hold her mom.

"Mommy" She shouted as she ran in, wrapping her arms around her mom, she heard a chuckle as her dad come in the room behind her "I missed you" she elaborated, then pulled away. Happy to be home.


	213. I'll Be

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: I'll Be - Edwin McCain**

**Tom POV**

* * *

><p><strong><em>And I dropped out, I burned up<br>_****_I found my way back from the dead  
><em>****_I tuned in, turned on  
><em>****_Remembered the things that you said_**

There were so many things he could have done differently, so many different things, but this time he had to change. Because he knew that he needed to think about what she had told him.

She was his mentor, his best friend, and the one woman who he might think of spending his life with, who knew what he needed to do to grow, to be better than he was. He had thought about her words, every minute he had been there, thinking he was a dead man.

Now he was back, and he didn't know what to say. What to do to prove to her that he wasn't what she thought. That he truly, deeply cared for her. That he would do anything for her. Then he remembered her last words to him before he left.

"Prove it."

So he was going to make it his mission to do just that.


	214. Paradise Lost

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Paradise Lost - Steps**

**Tom POV**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Paradise lost is a place without you<br>_****_In the shadow of love there's no room with a view  
><em>****_Walking along on the sand  
><em>****_Wish you were here again_**

His heart did that fluttery thing it always did when he thought of her, because here was the one place he couldn't even think about her without it causing both a stab of pain and a small inkling of hope. Somehow he knew she wouldn't give up on him easily.

But that didn't stop him missing her, or wishing he was wherever she was. As the days had passed he'd come to know that they wouldn't have stayed this long. They must have given up finding them. Missing presumed dead. He could almost see the report. He hoped he was wrong, but weeks had passed.

He missed her, and fell asleep picturing her every night. He probably would for the rest of his life. He would hold onto hope, but his idea of paradise was gone, because B'Elanna wasn't there.


	215. Wake Me Up, When September End

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Wake Me Up When September Ends - Green Day**

**B'Elanna POV - set during the events of my fic "All Is Lost, Hope Remains"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summer has come and passed<br>**__**The innocent can never last  
><strong>__**Wake me up when September ends**_

This moment would change her life forever. She knew that. So much was changing, and she wasn't sure all of it was positive.

She had never seen anything like this before, anything like the pain and suffering of the people around her. All of a sudden she felt 20 years older, and so much more adult.

There was nothing she could do but be here to witness the events, and hope that she could last til the end of her time here.


	216. The Minute I Met You 2

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: The Minute I Met You - New Found Glory**

**B'Elanna/Harry friendship**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I would like to start off by saying<br>**__**I had everything to do with it  
><strong>__**You may think that I lie real well  
><strong>__**You can tell that I'm holding it in  
><strong>__**Never mind the time or the spinning of your head  
><strong>__**I could tell my life was changing from the minute I met you**_

"I can't believe you did that" his best friend burst through the door of the gym, yet again growling at him, causing him to break into another smile.

"Are you sorry about it?" he shook his head, knowing that she wouldn't have minded that the surprise had been a hoverball rematch. Every couple of years they played again, but this was the first time he had ever won.

"No but…"

"Then don't complain."

"You never used to be able to keep a secret" She groaned, leaning against the wall outside the facility, waiting as he tied his shoelace again, beginning to walk down the road together, lightly teasing as they always had.

"It's been 20 years" He reminded her, he had learnt how to hide his emotions, and his meanings, far better in that.

"Don't remind me" She crossed her arm, the end of the road signalling the awkward point where they would walk away for another week, their lives having gone in those different directions. After their weekly workout they would both go home to their families, his just starting, hers growing all the time. Sometimes he missed the days when they were a group.

"Oh, but you changed my life in so many ways" he thought about everything, and about how proud he had always been of his crewmates on Voyager. They had had something special, and that still hadn't broken, despite the years apart.

"I convinced you to actually propose to your wife" she prodded, causing him to snort and kick at the ground, knowing he needed to leave, but not really wanting to say goodbye to his friend.

"I'm still not sure that was a good thing. See you next week?"

"Sure, and B'Elanna…" he called her back as she started walking around. She turned around and looked at him, her hand on her hip as she always stood when she was impatient.

"What?"

"Tell Tom he owes me. He'll know why" he chuckled and walked away before he heard a scathing retort from her. Maybe the once a week outings with his old crewmates wasn't much, but it was something, and they were never really apart, they were held together by the adventure they'd shared. The journey had been worth that alone.


	217. Come Around 2

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Come Around - Rhett Miller**

**Paris family**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm dressed all in blue and I'm remembering you<br>_****_And the dress you wore when you broke my heart  
><em>****_I'm depressed upstairs and I'm remembering where  
><em>****_And when and how and why you had to go so far_**

"No daddy. I'm big now"

Those had been the last words he heard from her, all those years ago. She had been wearing the blue dress he had gotten her on Andor. Whenever he wore blue his mind flashed back to that minute. Her face as he'd tried to pick her up as she'd run back towards the house. He had stood there and watched her run up through the trees.

They had seen each other since, spent time together. But she'd been older, harder to understand, especially to him, because he'd missed so much of her life.

The colony was bringing back unpleasant memories, from his room he could see the house and it's garden. It looked completely different now, the trees were smaller, the grass seemed darker. Not to mention the house was bigger now than it had been then. He'd spoken to the current occupant when he'd walked through the colony. Seen a little girl there who was about the age B'Elanna had been.

At least she was alive, and maybe she had had to go so far, and he had had to be so afraid of losing her, to realise. It was time he tried to make contact. To say something to her, anything, that might make her consider being a part of his life again.


	218. One Life, One Chance

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: One Life, One Chance - What's Eating Gilbert**

**Tom POV set after "The Disease"**

* * *

><p><strong><em>No one said it was gonna be easy<br>_****_But I'm not afraid to try  
><em>****_With the odds stacked up against me  
><em>****_I will have to fight  
><em>****_One life, one chance gotta do it right_**

There was no easy way out of this. He knew that. It wasn't always perfect and there wasn't always some magical solution that would work for them all. Real life wasn't like the old television shows he was so fond off.

Real life was not straightforward, it was not perfect, and very little was all left in a neat little bow. His first real friend was in more pain than he could ever help with - not that he hadn't been heartbroken before, but because he'd never had the person he loved ripped away from him in quite the same way. He could look over to the bed and see the woman he loved sleeping there soundly.

For Harry, it was not that simple, and he would need time to get over Tal, and everything else that had happened with the Varro. Harry and Tal had had something special. So with the odds against Harry for an easy recovery, Tom had to think of something that would cheer his friend up. As Harry had done for Tom all the times he and B'Elanna had fought.


	219. Love Like Woe

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Love Like Woe - The Ready Set**

**Tom POV set after "Thirty Days"**

* * *

><p><strong><em>You can take up all my time coz you're the only one<br>_****_That can make a storm cloud break, pulling out the sun  
><em>****_And I can't get caught in the rain  
><em>****_Can I get your lips to speak my name?_**

Every minute of every day wouldn't have been enough time for him to spend with her. Their duties as senior officers meant that they didn't get to spend all the time he wanted, and he wasn't the best. Sometimes he took her for granted, did things on his own or with Harry instead of spending his time with her.

But he'd been in a version of hell, having to think over his actions for the last month, but all he'd thought about was her. How much he missed her, her smell, her eyes, the way she would grab onto his hair when they were together, the way she would laugh at him when he did something ridiculous. He had missed everything about her and that only made his guilt slightly worse.

Now though, she was sat in his quarters, eating dinner with him, and sharing the latest gossip from Engineering, just mindless conversation that meant he could marvel once again at how she could so easily break his mood and show him the good and light in everything.

"B'Elanna" he said suddenly, not even realising that he'd stopped her mid-sentence. She looked at him with wide eyes, her fork halfway to her mouth, and he just watched her a minute before continuing. "I love you"

"You don't say that very often." She smiled, still looking a little surprised before she reached over and took his hand. "Me too, Tom."

They were the only words he needed to hear, because it meant that through everything, all the times he had screwed up or made a mistake or took his anger out on her, she just let it go. She loved him the way he loved her, and that made everything OK.


	220. Same Oul Town

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Same 'Oul Town - The Saw Doctors**

**Tom POV**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Same oul' drizzle<br>_****_Same oul' rain  
><em>****_Same oul' walking back home again  
><em>****_Same oul' heartache lost and found  
><em>****_Same oul' story  
><em>****_Same oul' town_**

Nothing ever actually changed. No matter what he did the story was always the same. He was the drunken lout who couldn't make it in Starfleet.

He tried to change, he really did. But for so long there had been no reason to actually change. Then Voyager and he'd met her, a reason to change.

And he did, he really did. Everything changed. But those from his old haunts didn't believe that. Despite the wedding ring on finger, and the woman he brought with him every time.

He didn't need to prove anything to them. He already had a family who knew him, and who knew that he had changed. The town might have remained the same, but he had grown past them.


	221. Stay With Me 2

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Stay With Me - Finch**

**Tom POV**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Once again your eyes, make it hard to say goodbye<br>_****_So I'll just keep driving  
><em>****_Where'd you wanna go, it doesn't really matter  
><em>****_As long as you are here with me_**

He looked over to her again, and her eyes made him rethink everything. He had so much running through his head that he hadn't thought about her, he had completely forgotten the plans he made, and he regretted it. He held her hands as he watched her face fall.

"I don't have to do it, the captain would understand-"

"It's alright" she cut him off, and the words told a different story to her expression. He wanted to stay with her, but at the same time knowing that he'd probably resent her if her did.

But he loved her, and it was the hardest decision he had to make.


	222. Want You Bad

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Want You Bad - The Offspring**

**Tom POV**

* * *

><p><strong><em>If you could only read my mind<br>_****_You know that things between us ain't right  
><em>****_I know your arms are open wide  
><em>****_But you're a little on the straight side I can't lie  
><em>****_Your one vice is you're too nice  
><em>****_Come around now can't you see_**

He was an ex-con, she knew that, but he was not the typical ex-con. He was too nice, too kind and too empathetic. She loved that about him, but sometimes she wanted more rough and tumble.

That was the joy of a new relationship she guessed, you couldn't know what the other wanted right away, and she was learning as he was. Eventually he would learn everything that she wanted, and she would learn his wants and needs too.

She needed to be patient, and allow everything to settle in time, because what they had was worth the waiting time. It had taken 3 years so far, she could wait a little longer.


	223. Cradle

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Cradle - Atomic Kitten**

**Tom POV set during "Gravity"**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I was only thinking of you<br>_****_Hoping you were thinking of me  
><em>****_Two hearts beating just like one against the world  
><em>****_Baby I am always dreaming of you  
><em>****_Hoping you are dreaming of me  
><em>****_I could never live one day without your love_**

He just looked into the sky and wondered where she would be now. Where could she be now. Would she had fought to keep them searching for them. Would she be thinking of him at this very minute. If he could, oh if he could he'd try and telepathically tell her how much he loved her. How much he missed her every minute they were apart.

The last 18 months had made him completely dependent on her, without her he felt like there was nothing left for him. They had been in everything together. She had been in all his plans since they had come to Voyager, ever since that very first time they'd met. He had known he was in trouble the first time they had fought about something, he had had too much fun, and he had known in that minute she was the woman for him. He had been so afraid when he had stood over her, watching as she had fought back from her injuries from self-harm, and then there had been the bug, and she had wanted to die.

He couldn't survive without her, and he wasn't sure how he would get through this, because she was gone, probably a parsec away by now, it had been six weeks, and he missed her like a hole in his heart. When he laid down to sleep, her face was the last thing he saw, and it was the first in the morning. He was willing to bet she was who he was dreaming off too. He needed to see her again, because he was going crazy without her. If only it wasn't a hopeless wish.


	224. Misery Business

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Misery Business - Paramore**

**Miral and Tom - post Endgame**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change<br>_****_Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that I'll never change  
><em>****_Ain't about forgiveness we're both supposed to have a change  
><em>****_I'm sorry honey, but I'll pass it up now look this way_**

"She is an idiot"

"Why this time"

"Have you seen her?"

"She's not an idiot Mir"

"I ask her, I'm nice to her. I pretend that I can stand five minutes in her company all because Katie wanted her back"

"You're right, you do have to be nice to her"

"Dad. You're not listening to me"

"I am, Mir. I promise"

"So, I'm supposed to forgive her for cheating on Katie the first time? I think I'll pass that part of the '_best friends_' agreement. Did you like all of uncle Harry's girlfriends?"

"No, but I didn't say it, and I was nice. Mir, things will pick up. Katie's 15, so are you. You don't need to worry about settling down with someone for a long time yet"

"You were like... 50 when you met mom right?"

"I was 26 Mir, your mom was 22, and we didn't get married for a few years"

"Sorry dad. I suppose I'd best go sit with Katie then. See if Laura has cheated again"

"Back before curfew Mir"

"Yes dad!"

He smiled and looked up for the first time since his teenager had stormed into the workshop 20 minutes earlier, his wife stood in the doorway. They shared a look and shook their heads as the front door closed again. The teen being gone, and their other children running around the house already, barely in from school. He just wished all their problems could be solved so easily.


	225. Whole Lotta Nothing

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Whole Lotta Nothing - S Club**

**Tom/B'Elanna post endgame.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>You gotta be a man who's there for me<br>_****_Somebody who will always care for me  
><em>****_No doubt in what gotta do  
><em>****_No class, no pass, no room for you_**

"Keep moving flyboy" She shook her head and kept nursing her drink as yet another young officer came up to try his moves. She was glad she didn't look her age sometimes, but it did make things more difficult when she was waiting for the one who mattered.

He would be there in a minute. The one who was always there. The one who had stolen her heart so completely a decade earlier that she couldn't imagine anyone else. Today was the 10th anniversary of their first date. Within the last 10 years they had given them their marriage, two wonderful children, and endless joy. She knew that beyond everything he would always care for her, love her and cherish her. Miral and Owen were the biggest gifts she had ever been given.

As his sandy haired head showed at the top of the stairs she smiled at him, even as another officer came up to try his luck. She kept her eyes on Tom even as he stepped down the stairs and walked over to them.

"Buddy, that's my wife, and there is no room for a third" Tom said, even as he pulled her into his arms, and the rest of the night was a happy blur of memories.


	226. Raise Your Glass

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Raise Your Glass - P!nk**

**Tom POV Endgame.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>So raise your glass<br>_****_If you are wrong in all the right ways  
><em>****_All my underdogs we will never be, never be  
><em>****_Anything but loud and nitty-gritty dirty little freaks_**

He held his mug up and wondered which of his friends would follow his lead. It wasn't a surprise that his wife followed his lead, quickly followed by the rest of the senior staff, and even as he put an arm around B'Elanna he thought about the other officers in the room.

There were no people he trusted more, or believed could pull this off. They had succeeded more times than they probably should have, more than chance would allow. They would never, ever be a crew that played by the rules. They were always the underdog, in any sort of situation, especially when it came to facing the Borg, but they had always gotten out of it now.

He knew that this was going to be a hard few days, he and B'Elanna my never live to meet their daughter, but the pay-off they could be greater than anything they had imagined. They could be back in the Alpha quadrant, and they could cripple the Borg. It was worth them going into one more engagement, and hoping for the glass. Knowing that at the end of it, they would always be the crew of Voyager, and they would probably never change that.


	227. Open Your Eyes 2

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Open Your Eyes - Snow Patrol**

**Tom POV Endgame.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Every minute from this minute now<br>_****_We can do what we like any where  
><em>****_I want so much to open your eyes  
><em>****_Coz I need you to look into mine_**

He lifted her chin, but she still avoided his eyes. She still looked away, trying to dodge his gaze, this always happened in these situations. She would withdraw into herself, and he would have to try and coax her out again. He had done this so often in their time together.

"What would you like to do, we can go absolutely anywhere?" He said, and as usual she opened her eyes and looked at him, staring at him with an intensity that still shocked him to his core.

"Anywhere?" she asked, sounding sceptical and suspicious.

"Anywhere." He confirmed with a nod and smile, even as she shook her head.

"I want to go home."

"Alright, we can do that." He picked up his little girl and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He hoped his wife would be ready for their early return. Whatever else Miral may have inherited from her mother, she had definitely inherited the dislike of holodecks.


	228. I Don't Wanna Know 2

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: I Don't Wanna Know - New Found Glory**

**Tom POV Endgame.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Framed pictures start to be put on the walls<br>_****_Constant visits while I'm out on the road  
><em>****_It's hard to leave sometimes  
><em>****_But you know where I lay my head at night_**

He looked around at everything that had been changed in the room, all the pictures on the walls showing his kids at various ages, the pictures of his wife, happily playing with them. There was one person missing from all of them, he wasn't in a single one.

When she'd been pregnant the first time, he'd sworn to himself he wouldn't turn into his father, he wouldn't put his job ahead of his family.

12 years later he was realising that he'd broken that promise. He had spent so much time on missions and at briefings that he had missed his family's life. He didn't know anything about his 12 year old, or his 7 year old. He had his new son to learn about too. He had left B'Elanna alone, again, all the way through her pregnancy.

"The party's starting." The quiet voice of his wife broke his silence reflection. He followed the sound of her footsteps as she walked closer to him "What are you doing?"

"I'm just thinking." He turned to her, pulling her into him as he did, wrapping his arms around her before she had the chance to move away. He kissed her neck gently before he replied again. "I've not been a great father, a great husband, these last few years"

"You were doing your duty."

"I need to decide what means more to me." He leant back so he could see her face, see what reactions she had to that statement. She just stroked the side of his face, her eyes searching for the reasons behind this.

"You always came home for visits"

"You have no idea how hard it is… every time I have to leave I just wish I was back here. You and the kids are never far from my mind." He pulled her back to him and kissed her as hard as he possibly could, wanting her to know that he hated leaving. Maybe This would be the last time, and he could stay home. But maybe that was too much to hope.


	229. Never Mind The Strangers 1

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Never Mind The Strangers - The Saw Doctors**

**Tom POV -Post endgame. -Harry/OC.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Takes two to get together<br>_****_It takes time to make it last  
><em>****_Sure we'll all end up in some ways  
><em>****_Like a drink in last night's glass  
><em>****_But we take this chance together  
><em>****_Let's not think about the end  
><em>****_Never mind the strangers  
><em>****_Coz I'll always be your friend until the end._**

He had watched them develop their relationship. It had been harder still seeing that relationship fall apart, especially when he was so happy with his wife and their family.

He watched his best friend and his wife in the good, and now he was seeing them in the bad. Yet all he wanted was to try and show them that they didn't have to end things on bad terms, if they had to end them at all. They were well suited to each other, and they could still work things out. So Noelle's message to meet him at the park had been a surprise. He knew that she needed to talk, and that maybe he was the only one willing to listen.

He bundled himself up against the cold as he saw her, and he ran to sit beside her, wondering how long she had been there.

"It's not going to work, Tom, I've tried, I've really tried. I know he's your best friend, and that means that you'll take his side, I accept that. I just can't be a Starfleet widow." Her heartfelt confession reminded him of a conversation he'd had with his own wife, many years earlier, where he had had to promise her that she would never be second best. She never had been, but it had taken him the best part of a decade to learn to balance family and Starfleet.

"Noelle… Whatever happens, I'm your friend." He looked at her, wanting to comfort her more than he could, he thought for a minute, then started talking. "We all take a chance, whenever we enter a relationship. Sometimes it works out, like me and Bee, and you can balance everything. Sometimes it doesn't. But what matters is that you took the chance. The thing is to… focus on the present, and not worry about the outcome, the ending." He thought about B'Elanna, and thought over the years that they'd been together, all the hard times, all the fights about his career, about her career, about how long they spent with the kids, or about how to deal with the latest tantrums. Through it all he had known, with absolute certainty, that he and B'Elanna were meant to be together.

"That's easy for you to say Tom. You know how much B'Elanna loves you, and you two have been together more than 20 years. Harry and I are only coming up for 5, and I already can't cope." Noelle stood up, and shook her head. "I'll always be your friend too, Tom. Thank you, for understanding." He watched her walk away, suddenly feeling terrible for not chasing her, and trying to convince her that Harry was worth the chance, instead he turned back and walked home, knowing a lost cause when he saw one. He reminded himself to take Harry out in the next few days.


	230. Our Lives

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Our Lives - The Calling**

**Tom/B'Elanna.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>These are the days' worth living<br>_****_These are the years we're given  
><em>****_These are the moments, these are the times  
><em>****_Let's make the best out of our lives_**

There was little better than managing to find time to watch her family. It didn't need to be at any big event, something they'd need to get dressed up for, and probably hire a babysitter. Those weren't the real moments that made her life worth every second of fighting she'd spent in her youth. The kids were all running around, she could see her eldest dangling upside-down from the treehouse, but she knew better than to admonish the teen, it would just make her do it more. The boys were playing soccer on the grass, while her husband was playing with the latest member of their extended family.

"What's that, that's a cat. Can you say cat?" She heard him whisper, as the family pet walked along the wall in front of them, causing the little girl to squeal with excitement.

"Tom, she can't even say ma and da yet."

"I can always try." He shot a smile at her, and she couldn't help but laugh at the bravado and humour he had whenever he was dealing with the children.

"You'll be a bad influence on that child." She said, sliding onto the steps beside him.

"Our three aren't bad kids."

"They are 14, 9 and 2 Tom, you can't judge yet."

"What do we say to mean aunty Bee, Hayley, what do we say?" B'Elanna couldn't help but smile as the 5 month old blew a raspberry in her direction. Once again, she was happy that her life had ended the way it had, she had had a rough start, but now she wouldn't change anything. She had made the best of what she'd had, and now she had everything.


	231. Your Love is a Lie

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Your Love is a Lie - Simple Plan**

**Tom/B'Elanna set during Extreme Risk**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I can't bite my tongue forever<br>_****_While you try to play it cool  
><em>****_You can hide behind your stories  
><em>****_But don't take me for a fool_**

He watched her as again and again she lied to him. She had lied over, and over. He had known all along she wasn't handling the news as well as she liked to pretend.

This was just the proof he couldn't take, and she hadn't told him. He had found out the same as everyone else.

All those stories, all the cancelled dates and excuses, it all made sense now.

She'd taken him for a fool, but no longer. He loved her too much to let her slip back into the cycle. It wasn't happening again.


	232. You and Me

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: You and Me - Lifehouse**

**Post-series.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's you and me and all other people<br>_****_With nothing to do, nothing to prove  
><em>****_It's you and me and all other people  
><em>****_And I don't know why  
><em>****_I can't keep my eyes off of you_**

He looked out over the room, his best friends' wedding, watching the kids darting about the dance floor, and the bride dancing with an older man he hadn't been introduced too yet, and the groom was in the middle of the room. But his eyes were lingering on the other side of the room, on the woman clearly trying to calm a child, even amongst the music and commotion of the reception.

His return had been a surprise, to everyone, including himself. He hadn't had time to contact anyone and tell them to expect him. So he had just arrived, and while some had seen him, clearly word hadn't spread to the woman he loved most in the universe.

Then she span round again. The child soothed for a moment, and put on the floor to join his friends and his elder sister on the dancefloor. He wanted to see his son run, but he couldn't tear his eyes from his wife. Their eyes met across the room, and he saw the look of shock on her face, even as she began making her way over to him, looking as though she believed with every step that he would disappear.

There were probably a hundred other people in the room, some who were talking to him, but he couldn't break the eye contact he had established with the woman who made everything worth it, who made his journeys across the Quadrant worth it, because when he came home she was there to greet him.

When she was in front of him, he didn't say anything, he just pulled her into his arms, breathing in the scent that was so uniquely hers, he just needed to hold her for a minute, the he pulled back and smiled, looking deeply into her deep brown eyes and swearing he would never take those eyes for granted.

"I'm home, Bee, I'm home, this time for good. I promise" He whispered, before pulling her into him for a long overdue welcome home kiss. When she kissed him back, and wrapped her arms around his back, he knew he was home, and he knew that he wouldn't have to go alone again.


	233. One Day Too Late

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: One Day Too Late - Skillet**

**Post-series.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Today I'm gonna try a little harder<br>_****_Gonna make every minute last longer  
><em>****_Gotta learn to forgive and forget  
><em>****_Because we don't have long gotta make the most of it_**

She knew she needed to work harder, make everything work. She'd already made the mistakes of letting her temper control her, and she knew better. The main reason she let it all get on top was because before she'd always been able to run when things got real.

She couldn't run here. She was stuck.

So now, she needed to learn to forgive, forget, and build on what she wanted. She needed to make the most of what was going on here, because without that, how would she do the job that Chakotay thought she was perfect for. She wasn't sure, because he was one of the only people who had ever believed in her.

Putting these lessons into practice was going to be the harder part.


	234. Good To You

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Good To You - Marianas Trench**

**Season 1.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I do want you to know<br>_****_I hold you up above everyone  
><em>****_And I do want you to know  
><em>****_I think you'd be good to me  
><em>****_And I'd be so good to you_**

He watched her move about the room, her hair falling in front of her face as she slid into a chair, ignoring everyone around her and just focusing on her food. To others she seemed unapproachable, but to him, she was the ultimate challenge. He looked to his friend and nodded in her direction. "You know. I would be perfect for her."

"Why don't you tell her?" He said, shaking his head and holding a mocking smile.

"Because of reasons."

"They are so wonderful. Talk to her." His friend walked off, recycling the uneaten food on his plate, leaving him to watch the object of his current affections. He found her so mysterious, so different, and so wonderfully, beautifully different that he couldn't help but be drawn to the woman who wanted no friends. He knew from experience that they were often the ones who needed friends the most.

Maybe today was the time he should go over and talk to her, because she looked like she was going to be alone for the time being. He knew he'd be good for her, but somehow, he knew she'd be good for him too. Maybe because she looked so opposite him, but maybe just maybe, it was because of the connection he felt with her already, before he'd ever spoken to her.


	235. Memories and Battle Scars2

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Memories and Battle Scars - New Found Glory**

**"Blood Fever".**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I wanna kiss you so hard that your lips bleed<br>_****_And I wanna hold you so tight that your ribs break  
><em>****_And in the end we'll both know who we are  
><em>****_Our bodies full of memories and battle scars_**

It was almost too hard to fight the urges that were coursing through her veins. The blood was pounding in her ears as the silence fell, she wasn't sure what she could do.

He had been interested in her for as long as she could remember. Ever since they met, but he didn't know that she had always been interested in him too, but hiding it. She needed to convince him that it wasn't the situation, she really did want him, and more than that she needed him.

As the darkness fell around them in the aftermath of the shake, she knew, she already knew, that this was going to be her chance, her moment. She had tasted his blood, and held his hands in hers. She needed this, and however much he denied it, so did he.


	236. Shimmer

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Shimmer - Fuel**

**"Flesh and Blood".**

* * *

><p><strong><em>We're here and now<em>****_  
>But will we ever be again<br>Cause I have found  
>That all the shimmers in this world<br>Is sure to fade away again_**

He held her tighter, wrapping his arms around her and smiled as her arms mimicked the gesture around him. She may have been holding him even tighter than he was holding her.

If her had learnt anything in his lifetime, it was that he needed to hold onto the things that truly mattered to him, because everything worth having was the thing the universe would try and take from you.

He had thought he'd lost her, again, and for 10 days she had been missing. Now she was back in his arms, and he just found himself so happy that he could hold her again.

"I love you" he whispered against her ear, conscious of the people around them, all trying to avert their eyes, giving them an instant of privacy. When a cough sounded behind them they broke apart, but he wasn't ready to completely lose what contact he had with her, so instead took hold of her hand, and smiled, happy to have her back again.


	237. Me vs The World

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Me vs. The World - Halo Friendlies**

**Paris family post-series.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm trying to be nice<br>_****_I'm trying to be reasonable  
><em>****_But it's oh so hard when I don't wanna be  
><em>****_If you're looking for that nice girl from the day before  
><em>****_Don't bother she don't live here any more_**

She tried and tried to get along, but sometimes it just didn't work. Because she wasn't good at sharing.

They were hers! She shouldn't have to share! She was here first, and she therefore had the right to be the one to decide what was happening.

"Come and say hello, Mir." Her mom said, holding and arm out, instead she wrapped her arm back around her father and mumbled into his shoulder.

"No."

"This is your brother," he said sitting down with her still in his lap.

"I don't want too!" She shouted before looking at the baby, and she shook her head, she still didn't want the baby. Her mom and dad were hers! She shouldn't need to share, and she didn't want too.


	238. Singled Out

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Singled Out - New Found Glory**

**"Faces"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Why'd you have to go<br>**__**And make me say these things about you  
><strong>__**Why'd you have to turn around  
><strong>__**After all that we've been through**_

After everything they'd been through, how could she go and turn on him so completely. How could she act in a way that could cause him to actually care what might happen to her. For so long she had clearly detested him, and his presence in her life was an unhappy coincidence.

Then, all of a sudden, she'd opened up to him when she was at her most vulnerable, and bam. She'd turned him around in a 180-degree spin and his emotions were spinning out of control. After everything, he couldn't believe that she was everything she tried to show to the universe.

He knew he needed to keep his eye on her now, because there was something drawing him towards her. Something more powerful than anything he'd experienced in his entire life. Maybe one day he'd tell her, rather than saying all those things about her that he'd rather say to her.


	239. How to Save a Life 2

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: How To Save A Life - The Fray**

**Post-series**

* * *

><p><em><strong>As he begins to raise his voice<br>**__**You lower yours grant him one last choice  
><strong>__**Drive until you lose the road  
><strong>__**Or break with the ones you follow**_

"I don't know what he wants from me!" He pushed the doors as hard as he could, and she heard the hinges groan as they did. She had chased her husband from the dinner table the second she'd realised what was coming. The meals between her husband and his father had never been easy, but they were generally politer to each other than they had been tonight.

"You need to calm down and breathe for a second" She said when he finally stopped and turned back to her. In their 6 years together she had learnt the best ways to calm him down, and sometimes letting him rant and rave worked, but not now and not in public, so instead she knew she'd have to take the other track.

"I don't want to!" He bellowed, causing several of the waiters and other patrons of the restaurant to jump and look round at him. She put her hands on his shoulders and resisted the urge to slap some sense into him. Knowing that that wouldn't help her cause much either.

"Tom, you're being a child. You have a choice, either sit down, calm down, and rejoin us when you're acting older than our 2 year old, or go home and I'll speak to you later." She watched him for a second then turned around, making to go back to the table where her in-laws sat probably having a similar discussion. For once she was glad they had left Miral at home.

"Bee." She heard from him a second later. It was enough to stop her walking away, but she knew better than to turn around, because he'd drill her with those baby blues that she couldn't resist and her argument would fall on its ass. Instead she spoke over her shoulder.

"No. This is not about you. Now. Decide which way you're going."

A minute later he took her hand, clearly calmer, and began walking back to the table. Once again she'd given him the choice, and once again he'd made the right decision, just as he always did.


	240. One

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: One - Simple Plan**

**Post-series**

* * *

><p><strong><em>We're the tear in your eyes, we're the blood in your veins<br>_****_We're the beat of your heart  
><em>****_We're the sweat on your face, we're the ones that you chase  
><em>****_We're the promise that you made_**

Everything she did was worth it when she was able to actually stand and watch them. They were the reason she did everything she did. It wouldn't matter what happened to her, as long as her children were happy and healthy, she would be fine.

Their father slid next to her, wrapping his arm around her and his eyes lingering on them too. She leant against him with a smile. The two of them had made a promise to each other when she had gotten pregnant, and to this day they hadn't broken it. Every day they got closer, and built more of a life together.


	241. OneT

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: One - Simple Plan**

**Post-series**

* * *

><p><strong><em>In the wee small hours of the morning<em>****_  
>While the whole wide world is fast asleep<br>You lie awake and think about the girl  
>And never, ever think of counting sheep<em>**

Her face swam in front of his closed eyes again and he found himself wishing he were back with her. That he hadn't taken this insane job, that he could have told her one last time that she mattered. Like every time they were apart he just wanted to be back with her.

So while the rest of his team was asleep, he laid back and thought of her. Nothing important, nothing her smile, her laugh, the things that she told him when they didn't need to be up in the morning.

Her face was his ever present companion in the night, and he needed that.


	242. Valentine

**Title: I Have A Story To Tell  
>Summary: A selection of Voyager drabbles. Most will be TomB'Elanna. There will be other characters and stories popping up. Written for the "Fanfiction Drabble Challenge" on Facebook.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Valentine - Scarlett Pomers**

**Season three B'Elanna POV - and this is the last one in this series! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>If your heart won't give<em>****_  
>And only takes<br>Then I won't give you mine to break  
>For all your words are still so blind<em>**

She knew that she needed to hold back from him. His reputation had preceded him, and she wasn't interested in a player. Honestly she wasn't interested in anyone. She was of an age where she didn't need to worry about how men viewed her, or about finding someone to accompany her.

So why did she still crave his attentions? Why did she still find herself around him. No matter, she wasn't going to let him close enough to hurt her. Not now.


End file.
